Brothers, Fathers, and Professors
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: Sequel to Brothers and Fathers. Tobias, Severus, and Harry are at Hogwarts and school is in session. But nothing can ever be easy for the Snape family.
1. At the Beginning

Pointless Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student, I own nothing but the plot and a few OC's.

**Brothers, Fathers, and Professors**

**At the Beginning**

"Albus, I swear to you I know nothing about it." Tobias spoke with determination as he sat calmly across the desk from the headmaster.

"Then perhaps you know someone who does?" Dumbledore asked, leveling a knowing look on Tobias.

Tobias somehow managed not to allow this to bother him. With a sigh, he leaned forward slightly and replied in a bored but slightly angry tone. "Albus, believe me when I say that I have no idea who was responsible for this."

Dumbledore kept his piercing gaze on Tobias for a few minutes longer. Students would be arriving tomorrow. Eventually, Dumbledore relaxed his gaze and with a smile dismissed Tobias with a 'good luck with the new school year' and 'have a good day.'

Tobias walked down the halls of Hogwarts heading to his new chambers. About a week after their arrival at the castle, Dumbledore had arranged for him to have his own rooms separate from Severus's. It wasn't that he didn't love his son, and he was sure the feeling was mutual, but Severus was an adult and in all honesty they were beginning to get on one another's nerves. Harry was also living with him in his new quarters on the fourth floor of the castle and would continue to do so until school started and he moved back to Gryffindor Tower. After guardianship had been transferred from the Dursleys to Tobias, they had, with Harry's agreement, had his name changed. He would start the next school year as Harry James Potter-Snape.

Entering his living room Tobias was expecting to see Harry sprawled out on the floor doing homework as he had left him just over an hour ago, but Harry was not on the floor. His books were, however, and Tobias cringed a bit at the disarray Harry had left them in. Making a mental note to add this to the list of things they needed to talk about (again) Tobias went to his son's room. Not finding Harry, Tobias turned and called his personal house elf. "Saz!"

A small creature with floppy ear and large eyes appeared in his chambers instantly. Dumbledore insisted that Tobias have his own personal house elf to ensure that his lack of magic did not make him… food for the castle. "Yes, Master Snape?"

"Do you know where Harry is?" Tobias asked patiently.

The little creature smiled as its head bobbled up and down. "Yes, yes, I do's. Young master is being with other Master Snape in dungeons."

"I see," said Tobias evenly. "Thank you Saz."

"You is welcome." With that and a small pop, the little creature was gone and Tobias was left alone his chambers. Shaking his head at the books thrown messily around the floor, he headed to his son's chamber in the dungeon.

Entering his son's quarters, Tobias spotted both his boys immediately. Severus was stretched out on the couch reading while Harry was sitting sideways in a large armchair, his feet dangling off one arm while his back was against the other arm. Clearing his throat as he entered, Tobias gained both their attention.

Severus sat up and placed his book on the side table to make room for his dad, but Tobias didn't bother sitting. Instead, he spoke to Harry in a firm, but not angry tone. "I trust you finished studying?"

"Yes, sir," answered Harry, slightly confused as to why his dad was upset with him.

Receiving an answer, Tobias continued in the same tone, with his arms crossed in front of him. "Then, I suppose, there is a good reason as to why your books are scattered across the living room still?"

Harry sighed and huffed angrily at having to get up, and knowing that his dad wanted him to go clean his mess up began making his way to the door, only to be stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his collar – not hurting him, but stopping him in his tracks.

Tobias grabbed the back of his son's shirt as his passed, but was careful not to yank him back. When he spoke his tone was firm and held only the slightest trace of anger. "Drop the attitude and try again."

Harry restrained a dramatic sigh and turned to face his dad, before replying in the most respectful tone he could muster, which still held more sarcasm than was strictly necessary. "Yes, sir, and I'll go clean up my books right now."

Though Harry's tone was not quite as respectful as Tobias liked he nodded to the boy and allowed him to leave dungeon rooms.

Severus had gotten quite used to these displays as of late and very rarely watched with unconcealed amusement anymore, but was watching this time. Still sitting on the couch he questioned his father casually. "I trust you didn't make the trip all the way down here just so you could send him to clean up a few books?"

"No, I didn't." Tobias stated with his arms crossed once him and staring down at his son. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to deal with the Dursleys?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything to the Dursleys…yet. Merlin only knows I've wanted to, though."

"Well someone did and it wasn't me," Tobias stated, knowing his son wasn't lying but believing he knew something that he wasn't admitting to.

"Dad," Severus said firmly allowing his honesty to show plainly on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. What happened to the Dursleys?"

Tobias studied his son for a moment longer before sitting down beside him on the couch. "A little over a week ago, Muggle law enforcement found all three Dursleys in their home severely injured. Though the injures were nothing major, the sheer number of them was enough for the Dursley family to be hospitalized. Eighty percent of their bodies were covered in bruises, welts, and cuts and they had no recollection of whom or what had done the damage. No clues were left and the only thing remotely magical about the attacks was the Dursley's complete and total lack of memory." Tobias paused for a moment to allow what he said to sink in before continuing in a quieter voice. "Dumbledore just questioned me about it. He thought I might have had something to do with it, but I know nothing about it. I assumed you might. I apologize for falsely accusing you."

Severus shook his head and leaned back against the couch looking at his father. "Don't. I wish I had been the one to knock some sense into them. Given the opportunity, I would have done far worse then what our unknown _attacker_ did."

"Nevertheless," Tobias sounded tired as he continued. "I'm sure Dumbledore will want to question you."

"Obviously," Severus drawled.

Tobias glared at him for good measure at his obviously sarcastic tone, but said nothing.

When he did speak it was in a casual and lighthearted tone as he stood up. "I don't know what you and Harry have been talking about, Severus, and as much as I enjoy seeing him acting like a typical teenage boy, I think you may have gone a bit overbroad."

"Really," said Severus amused. "How so?"

"His room isn't fit for a pig to in. Calling it a mess is a mass understatement."

Severus half smiled. "Don't you have a house elf?"

Tobias glared a little, "Yes, but she has better things to do then clean up after us all the time. Besides, I made it perfectly clear to Harry that he had to keep his room clean and clean up his own messes."

Severus looked amused, but said nothing.

Tobias rolled his eyes before speaking. "School starts soon and I have to talk to him."

"You haven't talked to him about it yet?"

"We discussed some things, but not all of it." Tobias replied causally.

"I see." Severus commented dryly with a smirk. "So you haven't given him the slightly modified version of the speech you gave me every year before school?"

"Basically, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a way to be less predictable." Tobias left his son's chambers with Severus still smirking on the couch.

Once Tobias reached his rooms he was please to see that his son's books were no longer littering the floor.

"Harry!" called Tobias, not unhappily.

After a moment, Harry emerged from his room and walked to the living room where his father was waiting. "Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for cleaning up your mess," began Tobias evenly, but his voice still held a firm, parental type note. "Now, sit down, we need to have a talk."

Harry sat down in one of the large arm chairs that were in the front room, with his feet propped up on the arm, not unlike the way he was sitting earlier in Severus's rooms.

As Tobias sat on the couch he pushed Harry's feet off the arm of the chair. "When someone's talking to you, you sit up straight and listen. Reclining back with your feet sticking up every which way is rude. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied between clenched teeth. This having a parent thing was getting annoying. It seemed like all his dad ever did now was correct his posture, or behavior, or whatever else he could think of.

Tobias's eyes narrowed and his tone became harsher. "I've already told you once today to watch your attitude. This is your last warning. If I have to tell you again you'll find yourself spending every bit of free time you have in your room studying for the next week. Got it?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hating how small his dad could make him feel at times. "Yes, sir," he replied softly.

Tobias nodded, "Which brings us to another point." Tobias leaned forward on the couch propping his elbows up on his knees. "I always saved this conversation for Severus until the day before school and I guess old habits die hard, but since you've never had anyone discuss this sort of thing with you it might take a bit longer than it used to with him. Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea for you to know what I expect of you as far and behavior and grades go once school starts. We'll talk about grades first. As you know, at the end of every term you're given a report card of sorts. When you get your final grades they will be rewarded or punished as necessary. For every 'O' you'll receive 10 extra galleons to use however you like. 'E's will earn you five galleons. 'A's are…well…acceptable, but are not rewarded or punished. P, D, and T's will result in being grounded for two weeks each. Does this sound fair to you?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Harry, I'm willing to make a few changes to this if you have valid reasons for wanting the changes. You have to tell me know however, because I won't change it once school begins tomorrow."

"I usually don't get anything less than an 'A' once final grades are in, so I suppose it's fair."

Tobias gave sort of a half smile. "Severus used to try to talk me into giving him twenty galleons for every 'O' that he made every year."

"Oh," began Harry a smile growing on his face as well. "In that case, I'd be happy if you have me twenty for 'E'."

Tobias laughed. "Nice try, kid, but its 10 or nothing."

"All right," Harry sighed dramatically earning another chuckle from his dad.

"Also, and before you ask, I'm telling you this so that you don't feel singled out – did you know parents can request progress reports through out the year?"

"No, I didn't, but it makes sense, I guess," replied Harry, unsure as to where this was going.

"Well, all parents have an option. They can receive only the term reports, or they can receive a report every three weeks. This report also includes a list of any test or quizzes and what grades you made on them."

Harry suddenly realized what his dad was saying and his eyes grew wide with realization. He opened his mouth to comment, but didn't get a chance to before his dad continued.

"Before you say anything," Tobias began firmly. "Let me tell you this isn't an option. I will be kept fully informed on how you're doing in all your classes and if your performance isn't satisfactory, then it will be dealt with accordingly."

"How so?" Harry asked, certainly not liking how his dad said that.

Tobias's gaze and tone softened upon realizing that Harry was frightened, though the blasted boy would never admit to it. "Well, it depends; if you mess up on one test in one subject then I'll most likely just ask you about it and ask you to do better. If it's continuous, then you might find yourself moved out of Gryffindor Tower and back down here until your grade improves. We'll, discuss the details more if it becomes an issue."

Harry sighed. Any elevated mood he had about classes resuming was quickly being suffocated.

……………………………..

A couple hours after the talk he had with his dad, Harry walked leisurely through the halls of Hogwarts, slowly heading down to the dungeons and his brother's rooms once again. He and his dad had talked for a while about his expected behavior once school began. The more he thought about it the angrier it made him feel. By the time he reached the dungeons, he was practically stomping.

Bursting through the door of Severus's chambers he slammed the door behind him before marching over to his favorite chair and plopping down with a huff.

Looking up slowly from the book he was still reading, Severus glanced at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. "Problem?"

"It's not fair!" Harry nearly shouted, taking his frustrations out on his brother. "I've never needed anyone to look over my shoulder before and I certainly don't need it now! I'm _fifteen_! Not some…some… toddler!"

Severus's other eyebrow joined his raised one. "I take it Dad gave you his beginning-of-the-school-year speech?"

Harry gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Severus smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, what's so unfair? Parents are supposed to keep track of you and know how you're doing in school. Don't tell me you're upset because someone is finally going to check your report card? Or is it because you won't be able to wonder the halls freely after curfew anymore?"

"That's another thing!" Harry shouted in dismay. "He took my invisibility cloak!"

Once again Severus raised and eyebrow and answered dryly. "You sound surprised. No sane parent would ever let their child have one."

Harry looked utterly crestfallen for a moment at not finding any support from his brother, but his anger quickly resurfaced. "But it's not fair! Dumbledore let me have it my _first_ year."

Severus sighed, before explaining to Harry in a calm voice. "Dumbledore is not unlike an overindulgent grandfather. He doesn't believe you will use it for anything that's not strictly necessary. Dad, even though he does trust you, also trusts you to be a typical teenage boy; therefore, in order to save all of us some trouble, he's removing any temptation from the equation."

"But it's not fair." Harry whined, but at least he still had the map.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course it doesn't seem fair to you, but, and be honest, what would you do with the cloak that wouldn't result in breaking a rule if you had it?"

Harry tried he really did, but all he could do was sit and stare at his brother. If he had to be honest, he couldn't think of a single time the use of his invisibility cloak didn't result in him breaking a rule. For good measure Harry scowled at his brother. "It's still not fair."

"Of course it isn't," Severus said patronizingly. Looking up at the small clock on his mantel Severus stood up from his seat on the couch. "Now, leave, I have plans."

Harry smirked, "With Serenity?"

Severus crossed his arms and glared. "That's none of your business."

"Well, actually…" before he could complete his sentence Severus had pounced on him and was semi-wrestling/dragging him towards the door.

Once Severus had Harry out the door he playfully pushed him down the hall. "Get out of here, brat, and yes, I am going to meet Serenity." With that Severus closed the door on his still smiling brother.

Harry knew his brother hadn't lock his door and if he wanted to he could easily go back in and tease him some more, but he was getting hungry and figured he should find his dad to see if they would be eating in the Great Hall or in their rooms for dinner.

…………………….

A/N: So this is the sequel. Thanks again to Breannatala for beta'ing. This chapter is fairly dull, the next one is much more interesting I swear. Also, as far as updates go, school started, so both my beta and I are a bit pressed for free time. Therefore, updates will probably only come about every other week.

Please Review.

Tell me what you think of the story so far?


	2. History Repeats Itself

**History Repeats Itself**

"Are…are you sure?" Severus managed to stammer out with his mouth hanging partially open. He watched more in shock then anything as Serenity paced back and forth in front of him.

Serenity stopped in her tracks and glared at him before snapping bitterly back at him. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't."

Severus collapsed onto the couch in Serenity's apartment. After putting extensive wards and providing her with an emergency port-key, the Order had deemed it safe enough for her move her store and home to another small town, one that was practically off the map. Severus had made very few trips to see her recently and had to admit the infatuation was wearing off. The things that had once intrigued one another were now just annoyances, which is why Serenity's announcement had been such a shock. He had come tonight knowing that it would probably be their last…date, by mutual agreement, but now…damn.

"I don't want it." Serenity's voice was quite, but the words seemed to reverberate around Severus's head and he jerk his head up fully focused on her.

"What?" Severus's voice held disbelief and though he was sure he had heard correctly…he couldn't believe it.

Serenity spun around and came to stand directly in front of Severus. Her face showed only anger as she clenched her fist and her voice was pure poison. "I want this to be over and don't tell me you didn't come here tonight thinking the same thing. I don't want any connection between us at all…and if that means terminating this pregnancy, then so be it."

Severus could only stare at her in unconcealed horror, unable to articulate words, but only for a moment before angry took the place of his other conflicting emotions. He stood up from the couch easily towering over Serenity and spat contemptuously. "Are you sure it's not because it would be inconvenient to you and your _future plans_?"

"Forgive me, Severus," Serenity spun around, walked a few feet away and turned back to Severus, her arms crossed over her chest. "Forgive me, if I have plans that don't involve, dirty nappies, screaming children and potty training. I'm so sorry that you thought I would ever be a perfect little house wife whose only joy is producing you children!"

Severus grinded his teeth and slowly walked up to her, towering over her once again. When he spoke his voice was hard and sharp, not unlike ice. "Why tell me at all then? Why not just go our separate ways, then you have your…abortion and leave me in the dark?"

Serenity glared darkly up the angry man before her and swallowed hard, though not out of fear, before replying quietly. "Because, for whatever reason, I thought we could make a deal."

Severus's eyes narrowed, "What sort of deal?"

"Do you want this child?" Serenity asked emotionlessly.

Severus stood motionless for a moment, thinking. In all honest, he couldn't say he wanted the child, but…he the thought of killing something that he took part in creating just because it was inconvenient… "Yes," he heard himself respond after a moment. "Yes, I want this baby."

Serenity swallowed as though she were reconsidering before taking a deep breath and speaking quietly, albeit bitterly. "Then you can have it, but only if you swear that once this thing is born I'll have nothing to do with you or it. The moment it's born you take it and I never want to see or hear from you or it again. Also, for the next six months, if I need anything…and I mean anything, you will provide it; including clothes, food, everything."

Severus looked at her as though trying to see how truthful she was being. After a moment he nodded. "Fine," he said sounding remotely defeated. "I'll give you whatever you need, but you have to take of yourself and the child until it's born. Once it's born…I'll take him and you'll never see or hear from either of us again."

……………………….

Severus walked back to his chambers that night, completely oblivious to everything around him. If asked later how he had made it back to Hogwarts, he would be unable to answer. After agreeing to the exact terms of their deal, Severus had left Serenity's apartment feeling absolutely nothing except a deep depression.

Opening the door to his rooms, Severus didn't even bother to light a fire or turn any lights on, merely instinctively made his way to his bedroom. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his thoughts turned even darker. What was he going to do with a child? An infant at that. He wasn't prepared. He could feel his heart rate increase and his breathing became shorter as though he were nearing a panic attack. He didn't know what to do. How could he, an ex-Death Eater, raise a child? Resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he forced himself to breath normally and though it took an extraordinary amount of effort he cleared his mind.

Eventually, once his mind was blissfully blank he crawled under the covers of his bed, still fully dressed, and went to sleep.

…………………….

The next morning, around the time the students were loading onto the train at Kings Cross, the teachers were having their last staff meeting before the students arrived. This meeting was basically to introduce the newest staff member, Dolores Umbridge to the rest of the staff. At the moment, the toad like woman was prattling off about a new era or some other rubbish and was basically being ignored by the majority of the staff. Even Dumbledore had adapted the look he always did when only pretending to listen. Minerva was obviously listening as she was glaring furiously at the Toad woman, as was Filus. Severus, however, had come to the meeting with a distracted look and though he looked at and sneered appropriately, Tobias could tell, if only because he raised the boy, that his son's mind was else where.

Eventually, Umbridge had stopped croaking and with a few final words from Dumbledore, the staff meeting ended and slowly the teachers began getting up and talking to each other, with the exception of Severus who made a beeline for the door. Tobias was not far behind. Within moments he had caught up to Severus and was walking beside him, though if Severus noticed his presence he didn't acknowledge it.

When Tobias spoke his voice was even and as casual as he could make it, but he noticed Severus stiffen just the slightest bit, as though he just realized his father's presence. "Care to tell me about it?"

Severus didn't reply at first just shook his head as he tried to swallow. "No, sir." Was his overly formal answer when he did reply.

Tobias nodded his head and though he could tell something was obviously wrong, he continued on causally. "Alright. You know where to find me when you're ready." With that Tobias turned and headed in the opposite direction of his son, though his pace was now slower.

After a few steps, Severus stopped and listened to his father's footsteps growing fainter on the stone floor. Before he even finished debating with himself, he felt himself turn around and call after his father. "Dad."

Tobias stopped and turned to face his son, but made no move to come closer, his demeanor still casual.

Severus swallowed and stared at the wall instead of his father. "Later, please…sir."

Tobias waited until his silence caused Severus to look at him nervously, before answering casually. "Whenever, you decided, I'll be there." With that, Tobias turned and continued on his way, listening carefully for his son's footsteps.

After a moment of watching his father walk away, Severus turned and, once again with an emotionless mask, walked briskly back to his dungeon sanctuary.

………………………

The evening when all the students had arrived and the Great Hall was bursting with chatter from returning students as well as new, Tobias sat next to his son and listened as Dumbledore stood to make announcements. He was rather surprised when Severus had come through the teachers entrance at the last possible moment and instead of heading towards the empty seat at the end of the table sat down next to him instead. Though it took a great deal of restraint, Tobias merely nodded his head in greeting in an attempt to give his son his desired space.

He knew his son well enough to know that until he was ready trying to get him to open up would be pointless. Severus needed space. At first, he would avoid everyone like the plague, but eventually he would come closer like a frightened animal – all sudden movements would scare him away. So all Tobias could do was sit back and wait until Severus approached him, ready to talk.

The longest it had ever taken was a month; the summer following his seventeenth birthday, when he took the Dark Mark. He had come home and instantly Tobias knew something was wrong, but he didn't push the boy, only reminding him that he was there and willing to listen when Severus was ready. Then, one night Severus came into the living room where he was sitting on the couch watching the telly and actually laid down beside him his head resting against his dad's leg. Tobias said nothing, but after awhile he cautiously placed a hand on his child's arm. Severus had snuggled down next to him, but remained silent for a very long time.

Even though Tobias had to get up early for work the next day, he stayed on the couch with Severus watching pointless shows for a couple more hours, but turned the television off when he noticed the tears running down his son's cheeks unchecked. Very slowly, he had moved his hand from the boy's arm and wiped the tears away, though they were quickly replace by fresh ones. He remained silent and though he had wanted to pull the boy close and comfort him in someway. Severus's face crumpled after a moment and he turned his head into his dad's leg and cried. Tobias couldn't say how long they stayed that way, but eventually Severus stopped crying and sat up on the couch ready to tell his dad everything.

Tobias was drawn out of his musings when he heard Dumbledore introduce him and he stood up and gave brief nod to the assembled students. His eyes came to rest on Harry and his friends for a moment and couldn't help but smile at their teenagerish cheers and applauding. After a brief moment he took his seat and Dumbledore quieted the applause before continuing with the introductions.

Tobias glanced at Severus, glad to see his son's mouth curling at the edges slightly at the antics of his brother and friends. For a brief moment their eyes met and they shared an amused look before returning their attention to pretending to listen to the Toad Woman, as Minerva had affectionately named her.

……………………………

"So, Harry," began Neville nervously once they had retired to the boy's dormitory that night. "What's it like…being a Snape and all?"

Harry sighed. He had been expecting something like this since everyone arrived. In fact, he was surprised it had taken this long for someone to bring it up. "I don't know. Severus isn't nearly as mean as he acts in class. And dad…well dad is…dad. I don't know how else to put it."

"Severus?" squeaked Dean surprised. "You call him Severus?"

Ron rolled his eyes and answered for Harry sarcastically exasperated. "Of course he does you twit, they are brothers, after all."

Harry cocked an eyebrow in a very Snape-like fashion in Ron's direction, amused at his friend's words.

Ron shrugged and smiled, before continuing in a firm self assured voice. "Besides, he can't be that bad if he's taking Fred and George as apprentices, can he?"

"I still can't believe it," Seamus said, shaking his head. "Fred and George being apprenticed under Severus Snape: the world must be coming to an end."

Everyone, including Harry, started laughing and the five boys spent the majority of the night being…well, teenage boys.

……………………..

Before breakfast in the Great Hall, Fred and George found themselves in Professor Snape's classroom. They had been given instructions to report there at seven in the morning sharp and were now waiting instructions from their professor. In order to be apprenticed to him, the twins had to drop many of their other courses, excluding transfiguration, charms, herbology, and DADA. The times when they would normally have free periods would be spent assisting Professor Snape teach lessons or doing some sort of project themselves. In addition, they would have to spend two hours after classes everyday in their own personal class as well as five hour classes on Saturday mornings. This was promising to be a very tiring school year.

"Well, gentleman, I trust you understand the plans for this week?" Severus said somewhat harsher then he meant to.

"Yes, professor," came two automatic replies.

"I expect the two of you to be in this class room before the first years arrive after breakfast is finished. Understand?"

"Yes, professor," once again, two automatic replies rang out. If Severus noticed, he didn't comment.

"Go eat breakfast, then." Severus dismissed them.

With a final rather repetitive 'yes professor', both boys got up and left the dungeon.

Severus remained seated behind his desk, seemingly obvious to the absence of his two new apprentices.

……………………………..

Tobias had faced many things during his life, but he had never, ever, with the exception of Severus's birth, felt as nervous as he did sitting at his desk in an empty classroom, waiting for it to fill up with his very first class: fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor. His son's class. From what he had been told, it was the worst group of students to put together in a classroom. Tobias felt himself take a deep breath at hearing the bell alerting everyone that breakfast was now over and classes would begin in fifteen minutes. He briefly thought about running back to his rooms and changing into his Naval Uniform – not only would it make him feel a bit more in control, it would confuse a good majority of the students and make the rest a bit wary of him – but before he could act on the impulse the door opened and his first students walked through the door.

He was relieved to see it was his son, Ron, and Hermione as he listened to their hushed conversation.

"…honestly, Ron, it's Harry's dad. We need to be here early to offer support." Hermione sounded exasperated, as though this was not the first time she had had this argument.

Ron's surprised and rather squeaky whisper reached his ears next. "Support! Hermione, the man married a she-demon, raised the most feared professor in the history of Hogwarts, looked Voldemort in the face and laughed, lead us out of mortal peril and, did I mention, raise Professor Snape, and you think he needs _support_!

It took a great amount of restraint for Tobias to pretend not to be listening and burst out laughing.

It was Harry's amused voice he heard next. "You know he can hear you, right?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow and smirked as Hermione and Ron's heads snapped around to look at him with wide eyes before they both turned red.

After a moment, Tobias took pity on the obviously humiliated students. "Have a seat, kids, and thank you for thought, Hermione."

Hermione mumbled something that he assumed was a 'you're welcome, sir' and dragged Ron to the front row of seats, the ones directly in front of his desk, before sitting.

Very soon, other students began filling the classroom and before long, the bell signaling the beginning of the first class of the year sounded. Standing up from his desk, he cleared his throat, immediantly silencing the room.

"Well," he began in a formal teacher type tone, "I hope each of you had an excellent summer. To begin, I'd like to clear up a bit of confusion, for my sanity and yours. As I'm sure you have gotten familiar with referring to your Potions Master as Professor Snape, I'll allow those of you who wish to address me as Captain. If you prefer, you may call me Professor, but as time goes on I'm sure we'll all find it more convenient if you use Captain instead.

"Now, that we've taken care of that, let's begin. I've been told that in years past this class has been rather dull. I plan on changing that. History is alive and around us all the time. Many of the things we do or don't do have been rooted in our culture, past down from generation to generation without rhyme or reason. Knowing our history allows us to look into the past for answers to questions we have now and allows us to predict, in a very general idea, what the future holds. By knowing history, we can prevent mistakes from happening, based on what we know happened in the past.

"There is of course a curriculum we have to follow and certain things I must cover, so you will be ready for your dreaded OWLs, but for today, let's talk about some things that interest you, both magical and muggle." The classroom remained silent; not even Hermione raised a hand.

"Come now," he said with a small smile and a mockingly coaxing voice. "There must be something you're curious about. Perhaps you've heard a grandparent or aunt or uncle, maybe a parent mention something you're curious about."

Tobias watched the kids closely; it was obvious they didn't know what to do exactly. Very tentatively, a girl in the second row raised a hand. "Yes, Miss…"

"Brown, sir," she replied cautiously, "Lavender Brown."

"Yes, Miss Brown, what subject in history interests you?"

The girl swallowed, and glanced around nervously before replying. "My grandfather was a muggle sir and when I was little, I remember him mentioning something to my grandmother about someone called Hitler. The rest of my family is magical so none of them were able to explain it to me, and I could never get an answer from him. He always changed the subject."

"I trust your grandfather is close my age? Perhaps a bit older, Miss Brown?" Tobias asked stoically.

"Yes, sir."

Tobias nodded and studied the ground for a moment before addressing the class. "Hitler was the ruler of Germany during World War II, which was a major muggle war around the late 1930's to late 1940's that we will discuss later in the year when we discuss Grindelwald. During this time, Hitler began a systematic genocide in continental Europe. Though his extermination camps never made it to England, his attacks did. Hitler and Grindelwald were very similar. Both idealized the 'master race' so to speak while mercilessly killing off those who did not meet with their _ideals_. For Grindelwald, it was muggles, for Hitler it was Jews, gypsies, and homosexuals – but mostly the Jews. You're grandfather, even if he didn't serve in the military probably remembers the mass bombings, especially if he lived in London. It was not a happy time in any respects. I hope that answers your question Miss Brown. As I said we will discuss it more, later in the year. The next time you speak to your grandfather asked him politely, but directly, about the second World War. He probably has much information to share, and many lessons to teach. Any one else?"

Once again the class was silent. It appeared as though it would take a bit more to get them to open up. "All right, if you aren't going to ask me questions, I'll ask you. Let's play a bit of a game. Everyone move your desk to the sides of the room," Tobias said, gesturing to the left and right of his desk. Once they had accomplished that and the noise had settled down he spoke again. "Girls to my right, boys to my left." The class seemed to hesitate for a moment. Tobias assumed they were used to being divided by house. His next order came louder and in his best Captain voice. "Move, now!" From the way most of the students jumped, they had not taken him for the yelling type.

Once all the students were standing, on either side of him he began explaining the rules using his Captain voice, as Severus always called it, the one that commanded attention and dared any to disobey. "I will ask each team questions, you will have thirty seconds to discuss and answer the question amongst your team members. If you get the question wrong, the other team gets to try. If they get it right, they get double the points. First, however, your teams need names." Tobias quickly turned away from the attentive group and practically ran to the blackboard and pick up a piece of chalk. "Well, gentlemen, I'll allow you to choose first you have thirty seconds to decide on a name or the ladies get to choose for you."

Tobias watched closely at the boys glanced nervously from one to another none willing to be the first to enter into the discussion. "Come now, boys, take a look at he girls they're already discussing names." He tried to encourage them and was quite proud when his son appeared to offer a suggestion, which was, of course, immediately shot down by, who he assumed to be, Draco Malfoy. He gave them forty seconds before calling on them. "Well what's it going to be, boys?"

None of them answered, so with a sigh he turned to the ladies who were deep in conversation still. "Forgive me for interrupting, girls, but you now have the challenge of choosing two names."

Without anymore prompting, a Slytherin girl he didn't know spoke up. "For the boys, sir, we like the name 'Dunderheaded Dunces.'"

Tobias bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing before turning around and writing the name on the blackboard then replied. "As you wish ladies, and I am sorry gentlemen, but rules are rules. Perhaps next time, there'll be a bit more cooperation. And for you ladies, what will your name be?"

Hermione spoke up this time. "'Magical Mayhem', sir"

Tobias chuckled. "Excellent choice. Now, for our first question we go back to the boys."

……………………….

By then end of the class period, the girls had answered just about every question and gotten the majority right; however, halfway through the game the boys had gotten their act together and begun working together, bringing their score up drastically in a short period of time. Ten minutes before class was over he had them put their seats back in order and take their seats.

"We'll make it a point to play that game at least once a week," Tobias began once they students had settled down. "The teams will be different every time. The prizes will also be different. This time each of the girls earned five house points each for their respective houses and five extra credit points to be added to their summer homework, which you will bring up to me when I call your name." Tobias picked the role up off his desk and began calling out names.

…………………..

AN: Okay, consider this a reward for giving me over twenty reviews in less then 24 hours. Thank you all very much. Also, this chapter is a bit more interesting then the last. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, as I said last chapter don't get used to this sort of updateing. As the school year gets busier my beta and I will get busier, but I will try to update every other week.

Thanks to Breannatala for beta'ing.

Thanks to all my reviewers, please do so again.

What do you think of Serenity now?


	3. As the World Turns

**As the World Turns**

"So, Tobias, how was your first day of classes?" asked Filus, taking a seat on the chair cattycorner to the muggle man sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea. Classes were over for the day and a few of the teachers were gathered in the teacher's lounge because…that's what teachers do.

Tobias struggled to pull his eyes away from the highly caffeinated liquid swirling around in his cup to glare at the charms professor in a way that clearly said 'what do you think?'.

Filus chuckled before replying in an amused yet contemplative voice. "Ahh…yes I remember my first day teaching."

Before Tobias could reply they were interrupted by the arrival of Minerva, who sat down in the arm chair opposite to Filus. "I hope Severus had a chance to restock the headache potions in the infirmary."

"Hhmmm…" Tobias replied with nothing even resembling an answer – not that either of the two other teachers noticed – as he wondered if Severus could develop a potion that worked on muggle headaches. Then again, he wasn't even sure if magical medicines worked on muggles or not. He'd have to remember to ask Severus latter.

For a wondrous moment, silence descended in the lounge and the three already flustered teachers basked in the quiet . . . until the door of the lounge swung open with a bang causing Filus to almost fall out of his chair and Minerva to go for her wand until she saw who had noisily disturbed the brief peace.

Severus half glided, half stalked into the lounge and headed straight for the ever-warm tea pot and poured himself a cup, then without cream or sugar gulped the whole cup in two swallows. He then refilled the cup added a small amount of sugar and cream before moving to stand next to the couch were his father was sitting.

"Hello, Severus, how was your day?" Tobias asked, mockingly polite, with a half smile.

"I. Hate. All fifth years…sir." Though said quietly, Severus kept his teeth clenched until he brought the cup of tea to his lips.

Tobias raised an eyebrow, but other then that didn't comment.

"Come now, Severus," Minerva began with a very feline predatory look in her eyes. "Surely now that your _brother_ is in that class it must be better than previous years."

Severus tore his eyes away from his cup of tea long enough to glare at his former professor then turned his eyes to his father. In a much softer tone he addressed his father, respectfully. "May I speak to you after dinner tonight, sir?"

"Of course," Tobias responded immediately in an equally soft voice. As soon as he consented, Severus turned his face away from him before he could read anything in his expression. "How are the Weasley twins doing on their first day as apprentices?"

Severus took another sip of tea before responding in a completely neutral tone. The quicker he could get this over with the quicker he could get out of here. He had only come to the lounge to talk to his father anyway. "Surprisingly well. After giving the first years the usual speech I let them take over the class. They are surprisingly good teachers; nevertheless, I have to return to make sure they don't blow the place up in my absence." Without waiting for a reply he abruptly turned around, placed his cup on the counter, and left the lounge, much more calmly then how he entered.

Once Severus exited the lounge Minerva spoke up in a conversational tone. "I'm glad you're here Tobias. Now whenever something is bothering Severus and he _acquires_ one of his moods he'll go speak with someone sooner and hopefully spare all of us the frustration."

"To true, Minerva," agreed Filus. "Honestly, Tobias, how did you put up with the boy's sulking about whenever something was bothering him?"

Tobias was actually rather surprised that anyone other than himself knew about how Severus acted when upset. In retrospect, he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Severus had spent many years working with these people and many of them were his teachers when he was a student – they had had ample opportunity to observe the anti-social… sulk his son would go through before finally breaking down and telling someone what was wrong. "I learned quickly just to give him space and that all I could do was wait."

"Hhmmm" commented Minerva before taking a sip of her own tea. "What do you suppose the fifth years did to him this time?"

………………………

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione scolded once they were in the common room. "How did you manage to get a detention on the first day of classes?"

"You were there, 'Mione, you saw what happened." Ron said as though she needed her head examined.

"I am aware that I was there, _Ronald_," Hermione turned a glare on him as they sat around the small table in the corner of the common room working on their schoolwork. "What I meant was, why did Harry antagonize him when he knew Professor Snape would give him detention?"

"I didn't know he'd give me detention," Harry snapped back, not pleased about the events that transpired in potions class. "I thought things would be different…he said they would be." Harry sounded sad as he said this, but quickly refocused his attention to the anger he felt at having, what he thought to be, an unjust detention.

"She's got a point though, mate. You did sort of bait him." Ron looked sympathetically at his friend for a moment before continuing. "I really don't want to be you, though, if your dad finds out about what happened."

Harry froze in the perusal of his Transfiguration notes. He hadn't thought about his dad's reaction. If his dad found out…with a groan Harry let his head fall to the table with a muffled thunk.

"I feel for ya' mate." Ron said sympathetically, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry lifted his head long enough to glare at his friend before allowing it to drop to the table once more.

"You know, Harry," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"No, Hermione, I don't _know_, why don't you tell me?" Harry snapped.

Hermione ignored the interruption and continued on unfazed. "Perhaps if you apologize to your brother, he might not tell your dad."

Harry looked up at his friend with a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?' "Hermione, I'm not going to apologize to Severus for him being a git. Also, he's probably still angry and doesn't want to see me right now. Not to mention, he should be the one apologizing."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to studying, but not before mumbling an exasperated, "…male egos…"

……………………….

Fred and George had successfully cleaned up the…_havoc_ the fourth years had created in the potions classroom and were now sitting at the desks talking while waiting for Professor Snape to come back. They were beginning to understand why he was so short tempered. All the fourth years had to do was make a simple stain removal potion and they had somehow managed to explode two caldrons, burn a hole through one table, and Fred's robes had gotten singed around the bottom. Hopefully, they thought, Snape had taken a claming draught while he was gone and was bringing them one as well, or this was going to be an incredibly long lesson.

The door opened and Severus stalked into the room and took a seat behind his desk, taking a moment to study the two boys in front of his desk. If he had to be honest, they had impressed him today. Sure he knew they were smarter then they let on but…they had obviously studied the books he gave them over the summer. Taking a deep breath, he addressed the twins in a low quiet voice. "I must say, I am impressed with how you handled the first years today.

"Now, as I told you before to become 'Masters' you must pass a ministry administered exam. I have acquired a copy of last year's test, which I would like you to complete in the next hour. I don't expect you to do well on it, but it will give you an idea as to what you need to know and me an idea as to what you do know. Rest assured, however, we will go far beyond what's on the test." Severus pulled said tests out of his desk draw and briefly showed it to the twins before sitting it back down on his desk.

"I will also give you some background in muggle chemistry, which – as you should know from this summer..." Severus looked pointedly at the twins who grinned in return. "…allows for many variations in potions. Having said that…" Severus stood up with the tests in hand and walked over to them before handing them each a test. "You have one hour gentlemen."

Severus returned to his desk and began grading the summer essays that had been turned in today.

……………………………….

A noise that might have been a whimper was heard in the darkest corner of the room. Time: that's all that was needed. In just a little more time and the mission would be complete.

Another sound emerged, this time one of hunger. But there was no time to eat now, despite the interruption of the last meal.

Someone was calling. The call must be obeyed. The pull was too strong to ignore, but without the dark, movement was impossible.

Soon, however, soon time would allow the satisfaction of ending an excruciating hunger, after the call was answered. . .

……………………………….

Tobias waited in his quarters after dinner, anticipating the arrival of his oldest son. Sitting alone on his sitting room, he was overcome with a sadness that he had not felt in quite some time. After becoming so used to having someone with you, even if they were in another room, it was hard to become reacquainted with the silence of isolation. Not that he was truly isolated, but the small things that one never pays much attention to were gone. The sound of footsteps, or the scratching of a quill, or the turning of pages didn't act like music to comfort even when no comfort of needed.

A soft knock on the door brought him out of his musings and he turned as the door opened and Severus walked into the warm sitting room, taking a seat on the armchair angled towards the couch. The same one Harry had sat in the day before when they had discussed the upcoming school year.

Tobias remained silent waiting for Severus to make the next move, but Severus didn't seem obliged to do so at the moment.

The room remained silent for a moment longer before Severus cleared his throat and looked at his father. "Dad," he began before sighing and running a hand down his face when he continued he sounded tired, as though it was the only emotion he would allow to seep into his smooth voice. "I need to tell you something, but I can't do it now. I haven't worked it out quite yet. But that reason wasn't why I wished to speak with you."

"Then why did you want to speak with me?" Tobias asked curiously.

Severus looked at the fire but gave a half smirk and a self depreciating sort of smile before replying. "I can't tell you that anymore either, sir. I was going to, but the more I think about it the more…petty it seems."

Tobias was quite for a moment longer before he realized his son wasn't going to continue. Making sure his tone didn't sound the least bit disappointed or bitter, only curious, he asked. "Why are you here then?"

Severus looked back at his father and he knew he didn't have to let his shields down for his father to see the pleading and confused look in his eyes before whispering. "I don't know, sir."

Tobias leaned back against the couch not taking his eyes off of his son for a moment before nodding and picking up the stack of essay's on the coffee table and began grading them. A moment later, he glanced up to see Severus enlarging a stack of essays, beginning to grading them.

…………………

Leaning back against the wall of the cool bathroom in her apartment, Serenity panted for breath for a minute with her eyes tightly shut. Not for the first time, she was beginning to regret her decision to carry this child to full term.

The only thing that was preventing her from terminating the pregnancy was the conversation she had had with the pink haired witch that had helped her move to her apartment. The rather odd-looking woman had asked her, without reservation, what dating Severus was like. Apparently, the idea of him doing anything remotely…romantic was absurd to most of those that had met him.

Somehow in their conversation the idea of kids had come up and though she had quickly assured the pink-haired, self-proclaimed klutz that children were not an issue, she had found herself discussing what sort of father Severus would be. She knew enough about the dark haired, dark eyed, wizard to laugh when Tonks had suggested that Severus would turn them into potion ingredients. Convincing Tonks of that had been a bit more difficult.

She had found out she was pregnant two days after the conversation. Her own words and reassurances about Severus were at the forefront of her mind still and though she knew already that their relationship was over…she couldn't deprive him of their child.

It didn't mean she had to like it though. With each passing day and each bout of morning sickness (whoever had named it such had obviously never been pregnant) she became less fond of the being growing inside of her. She was hardly three months pregnant and already she was ready to cut the child out herself without anesthesia.

A twisted smile came unbidden to her lips as she thought of the irony of her situation. Hadn't she hated Eileen for something similar as to what she was doing now? No, their situations were nothing alike. Eileen had lied. She had pretended to care when she didn't. She had led Severus to believe that she could love him when she wanted nothing to do with him. She had abandoned her child.

Serenity would not do the same. She never once claimed to have any feelings for the child she carried and was more then willing to walk out of its life before it could form an even deeper bond with her. Before it knew hope…and disappointment.

Getting up slowly from the tiled bathroom floor, Serenity washed her faced and thought. She would carry the child if only to prove she wasn't as cold hearted as Eileen.

……………..

A/N: First many thanks to breanatala for beta'ing. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. Also many thanks to all my reviewers.

My goal for this story, among other things, is to get 1000 reviews. For 'Brothers and Fathers' I had almost 800 so all I'm asking is for about fifty reviews pre chapter. (I have the story planned out for about twenty chapters). Therefore, please review so that I may reach my goal.

This chapter is sort of short and kinda sad and depressing, but necessary for story development. The next one is more interesting.

What do you think of Severus's actions in this chapter? Is the last scene with Serenity well explained?


	4. Close Encounters

**Close Enounters**

Slowly, Harry walked down to the dungeon classroom after his classes were over to go to his detention with his brother. Though he still thought it incredibly unfair as he replayed yesterday's events over in his head, he had to say that he _may_ have been partially responsible for Severus's actions. He hadn't been paying attention to his potion, instead he was focused on arguing with Ron over the Quidditch World Series, but that didn't give Severus the right to start screaming at him like he had. His brother had lit into him like never before and Harry had let his anger get the better of him. Before finding out that Severus was his brother, he would have considered anyone who started yelling at Professor Snape completely and utterly insane. But when his brother started yelling at him…well it had turned into a really messy argument that almost dropped to the level of childish name calling before Severus gave him detention and class ended.

Reaching the door to Severus's office, Harry knocked quietly and waited until he was bidden inside before entering. Fred and George were sitting across from Severus, who was sitting behind his desk. The twins briefly turned to look at him when he entered before turning their attention back to the professor.

"If you have no further questions you may go start on the potion I outlined for you," Severus said distractedly to the twins.

"No, no questions, Professor," replied George, rising from his seat.

"Go easy on Harry, though, sir," Fred said as he too rose from his seat and they began walking towards the door leading to the classroom. He winked at Harry before continuing. "After all his dad is the History professor, in case you hadn't heard."

Before any more could be said the twins dashed out the door, not having to look back to know that matching pairs of black eyes were glaring at them.

Severus tore his glare away from the now closed door in order to look at his brother expressionlessly.

Harry tried, but couldn't help shifting nervously from foot to foot under his brother's gaze.

"Sit," commanded Severus firmly, but not unkindly. Once Harry had taken a seat across the desk from him, he took a deep breath before continuing in a smooth, but softer tone. "I might have been a bit harsh yesterday and for that I want to apologize; however," Severus paused for a moment to glare at his brother before continuing in a harder, more threatening tone. "However, that doesn't excuse your blatant lack of respect. We may be brothers, but in class we are professor and student and you will treat me with just as much respect as you show any of your other professors."

Harry nodded, not meeting his brother's eyes. Without looking up, he asked a question quietly and slightly unsure. "Are we brothers now, or are we professor and student?"

"Right now," began Severus quietly, "we are brothers. This means I don't feel bad at all saying that if you ever yell at me in class like that again Dad will find out."

Harry nodded fervently, while saying, "Right, no yelling at you in class." _Instead I'll wait until we're both alone with dad_, thought Harry with an internal smirk.

"That said," continued Severus once again distractedly, "I won't make you do anything for detention this time, but don't get used to it."

Harry couldn't help but to smile as his brother said this, but his smile quickly faded as he realized his brother's mind was elsewhere. As it had been a lot lately, actually, ever since the first day of school. Harry swallowed before cautiously speaking to his distracted brother. "Sev, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," snapped Severus his mood taking a sudden turn for the worse at what he felt was a breach of privacy.

Harry flinched a bit at his brother's tone but was not swayed. He wanted to know what was wrong with Severus so that he could help. "Liar… something is wrong."

Severus focused angry eyes on his younger brother and clenched his fist as he tried to control his temper. Eventually he felt that he had a good enough grip on his anger to speak. "Get. Out. Now."

"But…" Harry began not understanding his brother's sudden change of moods.

"GET OUT!" Severus screamed rising from his desk and though Harry rushed out of his office it took a moment for his heart rate to slow.

Once his temper was under control, he sat back down at his desk. With a lazy wave of his hand, the door to his office was closed and all the doors locked. He put his elbows on the desk and hid his face in his hands, taking deep, slightly ragged breaths. He couldn't keep doing this. What kind of father would he be if he couldn't even speak civilly to his baby brother? How could he care for a small child if he couldn't keep his temper when talking to Harry? He couldn't do this.

He couldn't be a father.

After several minutes and more time than it should have taken to clear his mind, Severus was, at last, able to obtain control of his emotions and expressionlessly went into the classroom where Fred and George were working.

……………………….

Harry raced out of his brother's office as though he were being chased by a dragon. Actually a dragon would have been preferable to his irritated older brother. Racing down hallways and upstairs he put his best seeker skills to good use, dodging in and out of students and taking corners at full speed. However, as he turned a corner on the third floor he felt himself trip and fall forward landing on the stone floor of the castle with a thud. Before he could pick himself up off the floor he heard and distinctive clearing of a voice.

"Hemm, Hemmm." Professor Umbridge stood over him putting her wand away and smiling forcefully as she waited for Harry to stand up. Once he was standing, she immediately launched into a high pitched, overly cheerful lecture. "Well, now, Mr. Potter, running in the halls as you know is not permitted. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow after classes are over. Good day."

Harry stood still as she walked away wanting more then anything to pull out his wand and curse her all the way back to the Ministry. Instead, however, he swallowed hard and clenched his fist as he hurried to his common room.

Once there, he found Ron and Hermione seated in front of the fireplace. Hermione was, _surprisingly_, reading a book and Ron was playing a game of chess. Plopping down on the large couch, he caused Hermione to jump and Ron to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry," Hermione's concerned voices was the first to reach his ears. "What's wrong? What happened in detention?"

Harry glared at the fireplace as though it was its fault he had gotten in a fight with his brother…again. "I don't know 'Mione." He finally answered slightly snappish, but more angry. "I went for detention and he apologized. He said he over reacted and he wouldn't tell dad, but…something was wrong he just seemed so…out of it. I asked what was going on and he just flipped out on me and told me to get out."

"That sounds strange…even for Snape." Commented Ron even as his castle moved to check-mate his opponent's king.

"Yeah," commented Harry morosely. "Then on the way here Umbridge caught me running in the halls and gave me detention for tomorrow."

"Wow, mate," commented Ron shaking his head. "At this rate you're going to beat Fred and George's record for the most detentions in a year."

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

Ron shook his head and mumbled something about girls.

Harry glanced back and forth between the two of them with a smirk and a raised eyebrow before chuckling and getting prepared to lose a game of chess against Ron.

………………………

Once the twins had made the assigned potion to his satisfaction and he had assigned them their first research paper, to be completed with personal experimentation, Severus dismissed them and began a slow walk to his father's office. Though his pace was deliberately slower then usual, the few students he met in the halls scattered at his angry appearance. It was quite easy to look angry when one has had as much experience as he had. Eventually he made it to his Dad's office, raised his hand to knock on the door, then lowered it turned around and began walking back to the dungeons. He made it about five steps before stopping himself and after a moment of internal debate, turned back around and walked towards his father's office once more. This time he didn't hesitate in knocking and quickly opened the door and entered the office when his dad bid him to do so.

Severus entered the office and sat in the chair directly across from where his father was grading papers. His dad looked up when he entered and the older mans eyes followed him as he took as seat and continued to study him for a minute before he turned his attention back to the papers on his desk.

The potions master remained sitting and watched his father without really seeing him. He didn't notice as he slumped into the chair a bit or when his elevated heart rate began to slow. All he could think about was what had just transpired, just over an hour ago with Harry.

Several minutes after entering his fathers office he cleared his throat and taking a deep breath spoke to his father in a soft voice that held so many emotions it was difficult to tell which was which. "Dad, may I speak to you, please?"

Tobias finally lifted his eyes from his papers and nodding his head yes slowly got up and walked around the desk towards his obviously distressed son. "Yes, Severus, of course. Would you like to talk here are in my quarters?"

"Your quarters, sir," Severus answered quietly and overly respectful.

Without coming to close to his son, Tobias made his way to the door and held it open for his son. Once both men were in the corridor Tobias closed and locked the door before leading the way to his living quarters.

The short trip there was made in silence and as soon as they entered the comfortable looking sitting room, Tobias sat down at the end of the sofa and asked Saz to bring them tea. Severus sat down in the large armchair and stared blankly down at the floor. Even as the tea arrived and Tobias pressed a warm cup into his hands, he didn't stir.

Resigning himself to wait a while longer, Tobias leaned back against the couch and sipped on his tea.

………………………….

It was, finally, time to begin feeding again. The journey to answer the call had been a long one, but now it would pay off. Now it was time to feast.

And what a feast it would be. The place the call came from was filled with food. Around every corner, down every hallway, it seemed as though the massive stone walls were producing a never ending amount of food.

But hunger always existed, no matter how much food there was, the caller would never allow the total eradication of the seemingly endless hunger.

Not yet, at least. A great feast had been promised once the caller deemed the mission complete, but until that time came the hunger couldn't be extinguished fully.

But some relief to the desperate hunger pains would come tonight. Tonight, feeding would begin.

……………………………

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the nearly empty corridors on their way to the library. It was getting late and this part of the castle seemed unusually dark. Hermione had insisted that they hurry to the library before curfew to check out a few books in order to start on their potions essay.

They made it in and out of the library in record time, considering the school book-worm was with them, and began their trek back to the common room. Ron was the first to notice the deep crimson liquid on the floor.

"Hermione?" questioned Ron, in a worried voice, not even realizing he was interrupting her.

Hermione seemed to ignore him as well and continued to walk and talk for a moment, even as Ron and Harry both stopped to stare and the drops of blood leading into a deserted classroom of the equally dark and deserted corridor.

After a moment, realizing she was leaving her friends behind she stopped and turned around to were they were still looking at the spots on the floor. Walking back over to them she looked down and took notice of the discovery. "Is that…blood?"

Harry swallowed and felt a growing feeling of dread in his stomach. He was quite proud when his voice didn't waver as he spoke. "I think so, and it looks like it's leading down the hall."

"Well, come on then," Ron said determinedly and began following the trail of blood down the hall until they stood outside of a deserted room.

Once outside the door, the trio stopped and looked at each other in silent communication before drawing their wands and pushing the door open.

………………………….

They had been sitting in front of the fire for quite some time in complete silence, save the crackling of the fire. Tobias had finished two cups of tea and was beginning to feel the need to use the bathroom. Severus had taken a few sips out of his own cup, but for the most part it was still being held in his hands, forgotten.

This was always the most crucial yet hardest part of Severus's little sulking ritual. It was when Severus was the closest to breaking, at any moment he would begin talking and enlighten Tobias as to what had him so upset. At the same time, however, the wrong move would scare him away, the slightest interruption would cause him to stop talking and it would be even longer before he was willing to talk again.

Therefore, when Dumbledore's head popped into his fireplace looking for Severus, he could have easily ripped the old wizard through the hearth and slapped him. Severus was visibly startled out of his silence and almost dropped the cup he was holding. After Dumbledore delivered his message and he disappeared from the flames, Severus and Tobias both rose from their seats and hurriedly headed to the infirmary.

………………………..

The snack had been delicious and it had taken more restraint to stop its feast before the creature died than it ever had before, but that was to be expected. A full meal was a luxury these days. The caller had not been pleased when the creature nearly died, but the hunger was still present.

The pain had been so intense, however, when the caller finally permitted feeding that the fear of the light hadn't even slowed down the process much. But the stony walls made many areas dark even when they shouldn't be, so very little damage had come from emerging into the light.

Having been partially sated, the waiting would begin once more. Soon it would be time for another snack.

…………………………….

In the hospital wing Tobias stood with a hand on Harry's shoulder as he, Hermione, and Ron told the adults present what had happened. By the time Tobias and Severus had arrived in the hospital wing, Dumbledore and McGonagall were already present and talking with the three teenagers. Madam Pomfrey was behind a curtained off area, summoning various potions to her as they were needed. Tobias breathed a bit slower, seeing Harry standing upright – a bit shaken, but no worse for wear. He wanted to walk over to his son and pull him into a tight hug, but knew the boy would not appreciate such a display in front of his friends. So he settled with a placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and standing a bit closer to him then normal as they told their story.

Apparently, the three teenagers had been walking back to their common room from the library when they had noticed a few drops of what appeared to be blood. Instead of immediately running to get a professor, they had investigated themselves and come across the unconscious form of a Slytherin first year. Hermione had conjured a stretcher and they had brought the girl to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had summoned their head of house, the headmaster, and eventually the injured girl's head of house as well.

"Did you see anything in the room with her to cause such injuries?" asked Dumbledore in his quietly concerned way.

The three teens shook their heads, but Harry's quiet voice was the one that spoke. "No, sir, just her. She was just laying there; bleeding…there was so much blood. We thought she was dead at first."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly then and in a much brighter tone, though slightly forced he spoke to the fifth years. "Well, I must say, you all behaved excellently under the circumstances; therefore, I believe ten points for each of you shall be awarded to your house. Now, perhaps you should all go to your common room and get some rest for your classes tomorrow?"

Tobias felt his teeth clench at Dumbledore speech and shot the man a glare that could have easily pealed paint. When he spoke however his voice was soft, albeit, slightly commanding. "If you three would wait a moment before you go, I'd like to have a private word with you, Harry."

Harry turned towards his dad a bit and nodded allowing himself to be lead off to the mediwitch's office. Severus followed, and soon all three were alone. Tobias wasted no time in pulling his son to his chest in a tight hug. Severus watched with an unfamiliar feeling tugging at him. He couldn't identify the new emotion, but felt his throat constrict and swallowed hard in order to force the emotion back down.

Once Tobias released his youngest son, finally satisfied that the boy was unharmed, Severus stepped up and engulfed his young brother in his strong arms as well. Though the hug didn't last as long as the one between father and son, it was equally tight and Harry found himself returning it with all his strength, which wasn't much when compared to the strength in the arms surrounding him.

After Severus released him, Harry and stood back his brother and looked at his brother and father questionably. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. He was perfectly alright – It was the first year that they found who was injured.

Tobias saw the look on Harry's face, but instead of explaining his actions he began lecturing his son in a quiet yet firm voice. "Harry, next time don't go into the room. Call a professor, but do not just open a door against an unknown force. What if whoever did this was still in the room?"

Tobias would have continued, but was interrupted by Harry who spoke indigiantly. "We had our wands! Besides, what if she was about to be killed and if we left, she would have died? Or what if we did go after a professor only to come back and find out it was nothing but a nose bleed.

"Then you would have been safe!" Tobias nearly shouted as he watched his son's mouth snap shut. "Don't you understand Harry?" Tobias spoke much more quietly. "While I do care about the safety of the other students, you are by far the most important to me. But unless you want me following you everywhere you go, like a toddler, then I have to trust you will look out for yourself and not put yourself in unnecessary danger. Please, Harry, just promise me next time, if there is a next time, you will immediately find a professor."

Harry swallowed as he nodded unable to tear his eyes away from the pleading look in his dad's eyes. "Yes sir."

"Thank you," was Tobias's heart felt, sincere reply.

"Harry," Severus's thick, almost gruff, sounding voice reached Harry's ears next and when he turn his eyes to his brother he saw some indefinable emotion residing deep within the man. "Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper…but, Harry sometimes…I…I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry was rather confused by his brother's apology, but a quick glance at his dad silenced any questions or comments. In response he merely nodded his head.

"All right," Tobias spoke somewhat more elatedly, though it was forced, and yet his voice willed any present to obey. "Let's go, I'll walk you and your friends back to your dormitory."

The three left the mediwitch's office and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were escorted back to their common room by Saz, because Dumbledore wished to speak to Tobias, Severus, and Minerva before leaving the hospital wing.

"What did this Albus?" asked McGonagall, scandalized, once the infirmary doors closed.

"I'm not sure, Minerva, but I think it's safe to say it was the same thing that visited the Dursleys over the summer."

"How is the girl doing?" Severus asked emotionlessly.

It was the voice of the hospital wing matron that answered in a business like tone. "She'll live. She had nothing more then cuts and bruises, but there were so many of them…and they won't heal with magic. I've managed to stop the bleeding from the lacerations but they will have to heal on their own."

"But how did this _thing_ get in the castle? And more importantly what is to be done about it?" asked Tobias firmly, wanting answers.

Silence filled the room. No one had an answer. It appeared as though Hogwarts now faced a new danger, and unlike any in the past hundred years, this one had never been seen or heard of before.

* * *

A/N: First, as always, many thanks to breanatalla. Second, many thanks to all my reviewers please do so again.

So, please share your thoughts about this thing roaming Hogwarts.


	5. Revelations, Good and Bad

**Revelations, Good and Bad**

It had been two weeks since the first attack by the mysterious creature lurking within the castle. Luckily, no other students had been attacked since then. Two house elves had been found dead, however, in a similar condition, the only difference was that their small size had made the numerous cuts lethal. By now, the entire school knew of the attack on the first year Slytherin, but none knew of the house elves… yet, it was only a matter of time. The girl had no memory of the attack, only remembering that she had gotten lost on her way to the dormitories. Students were being subtlety encouraged to travel in groups and curfew was being enforced more strictly than ever before.

Then, as if an unknown deadly creature roaming the halls wasn't enough, the Toad Woman (really someone should give McGonagall an award for coming up with that name) was becoming a meddlesome pain in the posterior. She had made it quite clear that she supported Fudge one hundred and ten percent and would do anything necessary to discourage the beliefs in Voldemort's return.

The Weasley twins, however, were making her life as difficult as possible and didn't even bother being covert about it. It seemed as though _someone_ had let it slip that since they were Professor Snape's apprentices, they answered _only_ to him. Therefore, any misdeed on their part had to be reported to the professor, who had no strong inclination to "stop their educational experimentation in the realm of which they were being instructed" and in fact encouraged their "enthusiastic inventiveness." Of course, the twins had to give credit were it was due and when they began marketing their version of the camouflaging tablets that a ten year old Severus had taught them how to make, they rightly called them 'Sevy's Stealth Screamers.' Sales for this particular item rocketed when Umbridge _volunteered_ to do a demonstration. It turned out she really was a toad.

Of course, the fact that Professor Snape was becoming more withdrawn with each passing day may also have had something to do with his reluctance to take action. Since the night of the first attack, he had become steadily more withdrawn. He no longer even bothered showing up to his first and second year potions classes, leaving the instruction completely to the twins. He made almost no appearances in the Great Hall for meals and even the most unobservant students were beginning to notice how…distant he seemed as of late. Of course, on the increasingly few occasions when he was teaching his class, he was incredibly short tempered, more so now then ever. It was even rumored that he took points off of a Hufflepuff fourth year for sneezing during a lesson.

To add to the Potions Master's depressed mood was the fact that he still hadn't told his father that Serenity was pregnant and that he had to go with her to a doctor's appointment this afternoon. The latter thought pressed heavily on his mind as he forced himself to sit through breakfast in the Great Hall on Friday morning, picking at his food. After about half an hour of picking at his food and being shot concerned glances by the majority of the staff, Severus stood up from the table and slowly made his way to the dungeons to prepare for his first class of the day.

…………………………….

"Harry, you need to tell the Captain." Hermione stated impatiently for the millionth time since Harry's first detention with Umbridge.

"No!" Harry practically yelled at his friend tired of having this conversation. He continued on impatiently. "I'm not some stupid little kid that has to go running to daddy when things get difficult. I can handle Umbridge."

"Yeah, because you've handled her so well before, right mate?" Ron's sarcastic remark took his friend by surprise.

"Harry stop!" commanded Hermione in an unusually commanding voice, which caused both boys walking with her to stop dead in their tracks and look at her in surprise. Heaving an exasperated sigh she pulled them into a deserted classroom, hoping they could discuss this quickly so that they wouldn't be late for History of Magic. "Look, Harry, this is the deal: if you don't tell the Captain by Monday, then Ron and I will. Right Ron?"

At Hermione's expectant look, Ron shifted his gaze nervously between his two friends. After a moment, Ron sighed and squared his shoulders a bit before looking Harry in the eyes and replying. "She's right, mate. If you don't tell the Captain, then we will. Just because you're willing to let her hurt you doesn't mean we are."

Harry glanced angrily between his friends before replying bitterly, "I thought you were my friends. I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong." With that Harry stormed out of the classroom, set on ignoring his friends forever.

………………………

The second his youngest son stormed into the classroom alone, Tobias knew something was wrong. However, as the rest of the class began trickling in, including Hermione and Ron, who kept looking worriedly at Harry, Tobias didn't have time to address the issue. He did have time to think about how he _really_ didn't need two upset and moody sons. He should have had girls. Things would have been _so_ much easier.

As the bell signaling the beginning of class rang, Tobias stood from his desk and was immensely pleased when that action alone silenced the entire class. Making his way to the front of his classroom he began today's lesson. "Well, as I'm sure you know, today is our open discussion day. After our discussion we will play the trivia game. Put your desks in a circle, and Mr. Crabbe I believe it's your turn to present us a topic to discuss."

Tobias had decided that in conjunction with the trivia game he played with all his classes, he would have a discussion time as well. The students would take turns picking a topic and the whole class would engage in a discussion of them. Moving one of the student desks, Tobias took a seat between Brown and Goyle and waited a moment for the rest of the students to move their desks. Once everyone was seated Tobias directed his attention to Crabbe. "Well, Mr. Crabbe, I trust you have a topic ready for us to discuss."

"Yes, sir," Crabbe said politely; though Ron would later swear he saw the larger boy grimace as he did so. "On the first day of class you explained someone called 'Hitler' to the class and mentioned something called 'genocide' I was wondering what that was."

"Very, good, Mr. Crabbe. Does anyone have an answer for him?" Tobias scanned the room, unsurprised when Hermione Granger's hand shot up. "Miss Granger, during discussions there is no need to raise your hand as long as everyone is polite and everyone gets the opportunity to speak."

Hermione blushed slightly at having to be reminded of the rules. "Yes, Captain. Genocide is the mass extermination of a particular group of people based on ethnicity, religion, race, or creed."

"That's right," Tobias agreed before taking the question a step further. "Now, the real question is, why do some people get away with genocide and others don't?"

"People get away with it?" asked Dean Thomas, sounding shocked.

"All the time, Mr. Thomas. Does anyone have any idea as to why it's allowed at times and not at others?"

"Because there's no one there to stop them?" Patil spoke up quietly.

"Is that a question or a statement, Miss Patil?" Tobias questioned firmly but not harshly.

"A statement, Captain," the girl replied much more confidently.

"Perhaps. Any other ideas?" Tobias scanned the circle, trying to get this class to openly discuss anything was worse than pulling teeth. Escaping from Voldemort had been easier. "Mr. Malfoy, maybe you have a theory?"

"No, sir," Malfoy stated firmly.

Tobias was not willing to let him go that easily, however. "Come now, Mr. Malfoy, Imagine for a moment you were the Minister and somewhere far, far, away – for the purpose of the discussion let's say Siberia – a lunatic had been given enough power to, in his realm, exterminate a massive amount of people because they spoke a different language. What would you do Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked confused for a moment before answering rather unsteadily, though he would never admit it, "I don't know, sir."

"Someone help our poor Minster out. What should Minster Malfoy, here do about this horrible ordeal?"

"It depends," Harry spoke up quietly.

"What does it depend on?" Tobias prompted when it didn't seem like the boy would continue.

"If it benefits us."

"Explain." Tobias said not unkindly, but with just enough impatience in his voice to let the boy know he was tired of dragging answers out.

"Getting involved would obviously cost us something, whether it's money or lives. So we would have to weigh what we would get out of it, if anything, to what it would cost us. If the benefits outweighed the cost, then we should get involved."

"Precisely, now, Minster Malfoy, say the benefits didn't outweigh the cost on an economic scale. However, you are receiving pressure from the public to take action, though getting involved would only cost us. What would you do then?"

"I wouldn't go. Forget about the public, they don't know what's good for them."

"True, however, the public is where you get your votes from. Without their support you would have no power."

"You compromise?" Ron spoke up slightly unsure, but he continued at the encouraging look from Tobias. "Don't send people to help, send money instead."

"Ah, but Mr. Weasley what if I don't want to send my tax dollars to a place I've never been to or could care less about?"

Ron's face crinkled for a moment but he quickly formed an answer. "Well, if the public wants something to be done, then taxes would have to go up, but you could always put pressure on charities and organizations to give aid."

Tobias turned back to Draco, "Well, Minster Malfoy I do believe we've found your top advisor."

…………………………….

Severus felt exceedingly awkward sitting in the waiting room of the muggle gynecologist. There were three other women present aside from Serenity and one seemed as though she might go into labor at any moment. He had donned muggle attire for this occasion which consisted of a black collard shirt, black pants and a black jacket, which stood out horribly against the light pink color of the waiting room.

Eventually, a nurse led Serenity back to the examination room and Severus was left alone in the pink waiting room with three pregnant women. He tried not to slouch back into his chair.

Once Serenity's examination was complete, the nurse led Severus back to the doctor's office where Serenity was seated across the desk from the young doctor. Severus took the only remaining seat, next to Serenity, and waited rather nervously for the doctor to acknowledge him.

Finally, the doctor looked up from the file he was studying, as though just realizing Severus was there, and smiled kindly, before offering Severus his hand from across the desk. "I'm Dr. Tebresh, you must be Mr. Snape."

Severus inclined his head, and they shook hands but he did not speak.

"Well, you're fourteen weeks pregnant, with an expected due date of, I'd say, around the first week of April. So far, everything looks fine. Do either of you have any questions?" The doctor smiled kindly once more and glanced back and forth between Severus and Serenity.

"How sure are you of the due date?" Serenity asked neutrally, not even trying to act cheerful.

The doctor sighed but his smile didn't falter. "Well, this early in the pregnancy it's hard to tell, really. I can only give you a general idea. If your concerned about taking time off work, I would advise you to hold off as long as possible."

"Thank you," Serenity began, offering a polite although forced smile before continuing. "If we have any other questions we'll be sure to ask you."

The doctor's brow furrowed a bit, as though he just noticed the forced civility behind Serenity's words, but he quickly regained his smile before showing them to the door and asking the nurse to arrange their next appointment.

Walking out of the doctor's office Serenity directed Severus towards her car. "I've made an appointment with a lawyer as well, so we can take care of legal paperwork." Serenity got into the driver's seat of her car fully expecting Severus to climb into the automobile after her.

Serenity's words however affected Severus more deeply than he even realized possible. For a moment, he paused with his hand on the door handle. He stared unseeingly at the top of the car oblivious to the world around him. People passed by him on the street without acknowledging him, cars raced by in the background all creating a dim buzzing sound in his ears as sudden realization struck.

This was real, but how was he going to be a father?

………………….

It took a pathetically short amount of time at the lawyer's office to terminate Serenity's rights to the unborn baby and establish a legal set of rules she had to follow until the child's birth. It took less then an hour for his unborn child to be completely written out of his mother's life.

Severus apparted back to Hogwarts after seeing Serenity home safely. He slowly made his way through the castle ignoring the stares and whispers of the students he past along the way who had never imagined him in muggle attire before, heading straight for his father's quarters.

Once there, he quietly spoke the password and door swung open, allowing him entrance. His father was seated on the couch grading papers and Harry was curled up in the easy chair studying. He stood watching them for a moment, not sure what to do before clearing his throat and speaking in a quite voice. "Dad, could I…speak to you for a moment, please?"

Tobias glanced briefly at Severus, but gently, careful as to not move too slowly or make any sudden moves, he slid down on the couch a bit and gestured for Severus to take a seat before turning his attention to Harry. "Harry, will you please go study in your room for awhile?"

Harry was watching his brother with concern, and though he wanted to know what was going on, he nodded his head and began to gather his things up.

"A verbal response would be appreciated." Tobias stated firmly, but gently.

Harry suppressed a sigh, but rolled his eyes (though his father couldn't see the action) and said, "yes, sir," quietly before leaving the room.

Tobias turned his attention back to Severus. "What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Tobias was careful to not sound forceful, least Severus change his mind about talking.

Severus swallowed, but refused to meet his father's eyes, preferring instead to stare at the fire. After a moment his quiet, sad, voice meet his father's ears. "A couple of weeks ago, just before school started, Serenity and I broke up."

Severus paused for a moment and Tobias took the opportunity offer his condolences in a quite voice. "I'm sorry to hear that Severus." Tobias knew his son was leaving something out.

"She also told me that she was pregnant." Severus's voice was barely above a whisper, but Tobias heard him perfectly.

"That's great!" Tobias kept his voice low, but couldn't hide his excitement at the news.

Severus turned his head sharply at his father's outburst. "Great?" Severus swallowed, desperation, sadness, and confusion coating his words. "Dad…she doesn't want him. We just took care of all the paperwork to terminate her parental rights to him. She just wants to disappear out of his life. I don't even know all her reasons for not just terminating the pregnancy. I…I just don't…I don't know what to do."

"Sev," Tobias's voice was thick and filled with empathy, even as he temporarily pushed all his anger aside for the moment. "Sev, do you want the baby?"

When Severus's eyes meet his father's once again, Tobias was amazed at the emotions that easily flitted across the deep ebony depths. A gruff whisper was all the younger man seemed able to produce. "I don't know, dad…I don't know how to be a father. I'm not prepared for having a child and everything that comes with it. I…just don't know."

Tobias almost smiled, but refrained from doing so (though just barely). Here he was, thinking for the last two weeks that his son was keeping some sort of dire secret that would determine the fate of the whole universe, yet it was a normal phenomenon something every parent went through, though some more intensely then others. "Severus, son, no one's ever ready or prepared for parenthood. No one. Though your case is a bit different than most, it's not unusual."

Severus didn't look relieved. In fact he looked more desperate then before with a look that seemed to scream 'you don't understand.' "Dad, I…it's not…for Merlin's sake, I screamed at Harry the other day and kicked him out of my office because he asked me what was wrong!" Severus sounded truly aghast at his own actions. "If I react like that to people being worried about me, how will I react to an infant?"

"Severus," Tobias couldn't help the curling up at the corners of his mouth as he spoke soothingly to his son. "Severus, Harry is your brother, and though there is quite a bit of an age difference between you two, it's not unusual or wrong to lose your temper at him. You like your space and Harry got to close to you, so you snapped at him. Rest assured though, son, when it's your own child it's quite different. From the second you hold that small bundle of flesh and bone…" Tobias paused for a moment looking down at the hands he had held in front of him their movements frozen during their gesturing, while he remembered and searched for the right words to describe the feeling he had when he first held Severus. "From that moment on, something inside of you changes. Everything you do is for that screaming mass of tissue and cartilage. There are no words to describe the feeling."

Tobias paused again before looking back his now adult son. Reaching out he placed a weathered hand on the side of his son's head, covering his ear, before sliding the hand down his hair and neck eventually coming to rest on a shoulder, where it gave a slight squeeze before returning to Tobias's lap.

Silence descended for a moment, as both Snapes became lost in their own thoughts and stared at the fire. Eventually, Severus in a barely audible whisper gave voice to one more thought. "I'm scared, dad."

Tobias turned his head away from the fire and looked at his son solemnly. "You should be." Severus's head snapped towards him at his words. His son had obviously expected reassurances, but was met instead with a serious look and somber tone. "In fact, you should be mortified." Tobias swore he could hear his son's heat beat increase as his panic one again began to mount. "You now have the single greatest responsibility ever. You have to care for another life, you have to teach, and feed, and clothe, and love a small infant that won't even be able to lift its head up at first. You have to provide and guide him as he grows. Children do not come genetically predetermined to be good people. They have to be taught. And, yes, Severus you will make mistakes in raising this child. You will yell at him, and teach him bad habits you didn't even know you had. But, Severus, in thirty years you'll be able to sit beside him and see how good of a man he has become and it will be worth ever second of it. You see, Severus, for every minute you put into your child's life, whether good or bad, it pays out in the end."

Severus looked at his father for a moment running everything he had heard through his mind. He was still terrified of what was to come, but he somehow felt better about it. His next words were said dryly. "That didn't help much, you know."

Tobias laughed, knowing that he had succeeded in getting his son to snap out of his sulk. Collapsing back on the couch, he grew quiet and the smile faded from his lips only to be replaced a moment later with a silly lopsided grin. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"I'm going to be a father," Severus's agreed, a grin creeping onto his face as well. Every doubt he had seemed to be slowly melting away . . . or at least pushed aside in favor of the overwhelming delight and excitement that was beginning to bubble up, within him.

…………………………

In his room Harry had no longer felt like studying and collapsed back on his bed trying not to think of Ron and Hermione. How much time had passed before he heard his father's voice becoming louder he could say, but, eager for a distraction he left his bed and quietly made the way to his door. Not wanting to disturb his dad and Severus he ever so quietly and cautiously opened the door, just a crack, to better hear their conversation. After a few moments it was clear what his dad and Severus were talking about. He didn't even realized he was speaking out loud until both Tobias and Severus's heads snapped around to meet his own matching eyes at his quiet exclamation. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

………………..

A/N: I know two chapters in a week amazing isn't it?

Many thanks to the marvelous breanatalla for beta'ing.

Thanks to my reviewers, please do so again.

So, did the long awaited conversation between Tobias and Severus disappoint? Tell me your thoughts on their conversation.


	6. Constant Vigilance is Underrated

**Constant Vigilance is Underrated**

The Order meeting was being held at the temporary headquarters in London. The apartment building was rather dilapidated, in the worst part of town imaginable. The Granger's, with some magical assistance, had converted the sixth floor into their temporary home until their home and offices could be completely secured. The same apartment was also being used as headquarters until a new location could be obtained.

Severus apparated to a designated spot not to far from the building and, keeping a close eye on his surroundings, made his way to the crumbling, discolored building. The stairs creaked as he walked up to the sixth floor and when he knock on the door of the Granger's apartment he feared for a moment it would cave in. The door was opened by Mrs. Weasley, who quickly ushered him into the kitchen where he took a seat at the table. The Grangers, of course, weren't permitted to attend the meeting and after greeting the Order members excused themselves to the living room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, announcing the start of the meeting. "Though, for the most part Voldemort has been quiet, it is obvious he is gathering his resources. I wouldn't be surprised if the dementors soon leave Azkaban. We, though still growing, are small in number and have no way of gathering inside information. We are worse off now then we were at the end of the last war."

Silence fell amongst the small group of future heroes as they sat dejectedly contemplating their decisions. Most would come to the conclusion that, regardless of the risk, it would be worth it. Despite the fact that many in their number would die in the struggle, they would continue their fight.

One however, would doubt his place amongst them. One would wonder if he would be better off to take his child, when it was born, and run as far away as possible. That one, though, would swallow hard and think of his brother who was destined to fight Voldemort, for no other reason then a self-fulling prophesy and the beliefs of a madman. He would think of his father who would die before letting any harm come to his family. And as these thoughts materialized in his head his resolve would strengthen. Severus vowed that he would stay and fight and possibly die to defeat an enemy that he, at one time, swore to serve.

When Albus spoke next his tone was no more cheerful, if anything it only sounded more tired then before, as though he too were contemplating past decisions. "This creature roaming Hogwarts, however, must be stopped. It has killed three house elves and attacked two students…."

"Two students?" McGonagall interrupted, scandalized, shock evident in her voice which held years of wisdom as her head snapped to the side so fast Severus feared it might come off. "Who was the second student? When was the attack? And why haven't I been informed?"

"The second student," Dumbledore spoke placating and calmly. "Was attacked less then an hour ago, just before I left Hogwarts. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw coming from a detention with Professor Umbridge. His condition was not as sever as the Slytherin girl's, but basically the same. He was covered with many shallow wounds that can't be healed with magic and has no memory of anything after arriving for detention with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"So what's the plan?" asked Tonks seriously, with a determination in her eye that few saw.

Before Albus could answer Moody's gruff voice was heard. "What we really need is to get Tobias here."

Once again Albus was prevented from answering, this time by Severus's firm but otherwise emotionless voice. "No." From his seated position Severus crossed his arms and glared at the older ex-auror. If he knew how teenagerish his position looked to the older man he would have immediately shifted in his chair. "No, he has been put into enough danger as it is. I will not allow my family to be placed in even more danger." Though he tried to keep his thoughts focused on the meeting and the subject at hand, Severus couldn't help but wondering how much danger his child would be in, and how much of that danger was caused by him.

Moody smirked and chuckled darkly, looking amused at Severus before speaking softly, almost teasingly. "Do you know what your father did when he was in the Navy, lad?"

After a pause Severus realized this wasn't a rhetorical question and answered just as darkly, not understanding where this was going. "No."

Moody smirked, in a most feral like way. "I didn't think so. Did you ever wonder what was so important that your father couldn't tell you? Did you ever wonder why only after a few years of service, he retired and became a part time accountant, yet still received full pay from the navy?"

Severus didn't answer just glared. Yes, he had wondered time and time again as to what his father had done during his time in the navy. He had asked his father on more than one occasion, but never received an answer. He recalled once, when he was thirteen, asking and being told, rather harshly, that it was not his concern and that his dad couldn't reveal that information; then being asked not to question his father any more about it.

Moody cocked his head to the side, his smirk growing. "Well, lad, I do. Not all of it of course, but with a little…_privileged research_…you can be amazed at what you can discover. And let me assure you, lad, it's a great mark to your father's abilities that he was able to keep _you_ safe after his _retirement_. He was in danger long before you were born and that hasn't changed."

Severus sat perfectly still. Outwardly, no one could see a single emotion or thought. Inwardly, his mind was a mass of questions. He knew Moody was right…but…damn, he had never thought of his dad as some sort of secret agent or anything like that. He was his dad: a Navy Captain, an accountant, strict, loving, and protective.

Moody's voice interrupted Severus's thoughts. "Did you ever wonder why your dad didn't have many questions about the wizarding world? Did you think he truly got all his information from _school books_? Didn't you ever consider it odd that he could absorb information incredibly fast, and remember it for long periods of time?"

Severus couldn't take any more, in a direct answer to Moody's questions he stood from the table and in an emotionless voice addressed the gruff auror that was stripping him of any naïve illusions he held of his father. "Yes, Alastor I did wonder and I still do, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to send him to the front lines." With that Severus turned and left the kitchen and the run down apartment. He needed to speak with his father.

………………………..

It was close. So very, very, close to its target. It had been hunting for this one for quite some time. It was not where the caller said it would be.

It had to move through such small places to get to this one. Slipping through the cracks that the food couldn't was a great advantage.

The calls were coming more and more frequently, its hunger was slowly ebbing away, but would not be satisfied for quite some time.

The target appeared to be resting; it didn't look in its direction, seemingly intent on ignoring its presents.

Moving slowly, excruciatingly so, it moved towards its meal.

…………………………

Harry was hiding out in his room in his dad's living quarters. As soon as classes had ended on Friday afternoon, he headed straight for his dad's room and hadn't left since then. His father had let him eat his dinner in their quarters Friday night and breakfast the next morning, but Harry knew it wouldn't last. His dad had look at him skeptically when he said he wasn't hungry at lunch time, as though he knew Harry was just trying to avoid the Great Hall and his friends. When it was time for dinner, he had told his dad he just didn't feel like going to the Great Hall and that he'd much rather eat a small dinner in their small kitchen. They had argued about it for several minutes until Tobias had declared that he could eat dinner there, but he'd have to make it himself and he would be eating alone since his dad was going to the Great Hall.

Tobias had tried to get his son to tell him what was wrong and why he didn't want to eat in the Great Hall, but Harry seemed just to brush him off. Something was bothering the blasted boy, but he wouldn't say what. Tobias contemplated banging his head up against the stone walls of the castle, but figured there were much better ways to knock himself unconscious.

……………………..

Harry didn't bother sitting up from his comfortable position, stretched out on his bed and staring up at the ceiling, when he heard the door open. Nor did he bother to turn his head to see who was crossing the room towards him, hoping that if he ignored whoever it was they would go away. He was filled with mixture of emotions, the most prominent one being anger… and he was hungry. He could have easily made himself a sandwich or something for dinner, but instead went to his room to sulk. He didn't want to tell his dad what was wrong, because that would mean revealing what transpired during Umbridge's detentions.

Harry was oddly startled when a thin hand shook his shoulder gently and he realized Severus was standing over him. Severus smirked a bit at his brothers startled expression before pulling the desk chair over to Harry's bed and taking a seat.

Severus's voice was unusually calm and his expression completely neutral as he spoke to his brother. "Dad having dinner in the Great Hall?"

Harry nodded his head, but didn't bother making eye contact or moving from his comfortable position in bed. "Yeah. How was the meeting?"

Severus's face still refused to show emotion as he stared at his younger brother. Something was bothering the boy. "That's none of you're concern and you know it."

"Of course it isn't." Harry hissed angrily finally sitting up from bed in order to turn angry black eyes to his brother. "After all, why would it be my concern that a madman is trying to kill me!" Harry voice gradually grew in volume until it ended in a grand crescendo.

An angry look came over Severus's face and he crossed his arms before opening his mouth, but before he could say anything, it immediately snapped shut. He glared at his brother for several moments until the teen started to shift unconformable under his gaze. When he spoke again he was careful not to betray his anger and kept his voice as steady as possible. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I have better things to do then to deal with your temper tantrums."

Harry watched, still angry, as his brother got up from the chair and left his room, closing the door softly behind him. Harry felt his anger rising, for what reasons he didn't know exactly, but he felt justified in taking his pillow and throwing it against the door, followed by the book that was resting on his nightstand. Sitting on his bed, his heart beating quickly and almost panting from anger, Harry didn't know what to do. So, he laid back down on his bed, without a pillow, and tried to calm himself down.

………………………………

It always felt so satisfied after a meal, but then it had to go back. It had to return to the caller.

Once there, the caller would put it back in its prison. It had spent so much time in there. The caller had released it, though. Therefore, it had to obey the caller.

Even if the caller often presented itself as a delicious meal. It would be so easy…but no…the caller could cause more pain. The caller must be kept happy.

So it would go to the caller. It would eat only when permitted. But soon…very soon…it would all be over.

……………………………….

The wrong son was sitting at the kitchen table eating a quickly prepared sandwich when Tobias entered his quarters. Drawing Severus's attention when he entered the kitchen, Tobias took a seat opposite his son at the small table.

"Where's Harry?" questioned Tobias casually, not at all suspecting the line of questions he was about to receive from Severus.

"He's in his room. He's been in there since I arrived. He seemed upset." Severus took a sip of the wine colored juice in front of him, his voice emotionless and his face impassive. Tobias realized Harry wasn't the only one upset.

"Something's bothering you," Tobias stated matter-of-factly his eyes studying his son carefully.

Severus dropped his mask long enough to smirk at his father's comment. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk. "Yes."

"I just came from an Order meeting." Severus stated factually.

"Really," Tobias almost purred. "Have you discovered the treacherous bastard that gave Voldemort the means to capture us?"

Severus shook his head and a slightly dark look that was not aimed at his father passed over his features quickly. "No, not yet, however Moody brought something up that may interest you."

Only years of practice kept Tobias from narrowing his eyes at his son. The signals that put him on guard were in place and fully functional. He had a distinct idea as to where this was going. Ensuring that his expressions, tone, or body language didn't give him away, Tobias continued as though he didn't suspect a thing. "And what would that be?"

Severus met his dad's eyes and he hesitated for just a moment before continuing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation with his father. When he was growing up his dad spoke very little of his Naval experiences. He had told his son about training and a few things he did at the beginning of his career, but looking back he really didn't know that much. It was a startlingly revelation; there were things that his dad didn't want him to know. Severus's voice was soft and resolved all at once when he finally opened his mouth to speak to his father. "Alastor said that he had done some 'research' and found some information on your career in the Navy. He wouldn't tell me exactly what he knew, but implied that it was dangerous and secretive. He said that it was a 'great mark of your abilities' that you were able to keep me safe after your '_retirement'_."

It was silent for a moment and Severus tried to find the correct words for what he was asking. Tobias meanwhile was torn between wanting to hunt Moody down and gut him like a fish or buy him a drink while they exchanged stories.

Without breaking eye contact with his father Severus continued in the same gentle but strong tone. "How true is that statement, dad? I know you can't tell me specifics, but…what did you really do when you were in the Navy?"

Tobias crossed his arms and studied his son carefully before taking on a hard forbidding tone. "Even if I could tell you Severus, I wouldn't. All you need to know is that I am retired and that we are perfectly safe."

With that Tobias stood from the table and left the kitchen and his son. He would have to have a _talk_ with Moody later. He needed to check on Harry, now. The boy hadn't eaten since breakfast and something was obviously bothering him as well.

………………….

A/N: This is a pathetically short chapter, I know. But I was extremely busy and didn't really have time to write so….shrugs Anyway, what do you think?

Many thanks to Breanatalla.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

So…what are your thoughts on Tobias now?


	7. Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing

**Knowledge is a Dangerous Thing**

Tobias pushed the door of his son's room open looking curiously at the pillow and book lying on the floor before casting raising an eyebrow at Harry who was laying down on his bed. Harry's back was towards him and the boy didn't make any move to acknowledge his father's presence.

Tobias picked the pillow and book up off the floor and moved to his son's bedside. He suddenly felt guilty for leaving the distraught teen to fend for himself while he had dinner in the Great Hall. At the same time, however, Harry had to learn that hiding wasn't going to solve anything and that's exactly what his son had been doing. Something had happened that Harry wouldn't disclose to him, though Tobias had a feeling it had something to do with his son's friends, and instead of dealing with it, Harry had decided that barricading himself in his room was the best thing to do.

Setting the book down on the nightstand beside the bed, Tobias took a seat on the edge of the mattress. One hand still held the discarded pillow, but the other hand made its way to Harry's head, and Tobias ran his fingers through the dark, silky hair.

Harry didn't stir.

Tobias sighed and spoke softly with a heartfelt tone. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry still didn't move, seemingly intent on ignoring his dad. If Tobias hadn't been able to see the dark eyes blinking open and closed he'd have thought the boy asleep.

Tobias swallowed and continued his earnest apology, never removing his hand from his son's head. "I'm sorry that I left you here to make your own dinner and I'm sorry that I wasn't more patient. I'm sorry for every mistake that I've made since the beginning of the summer and for all the ones I will make as your dad."

Harry finally rolled over and looked his dad in the eyes. When his dad first entered the room he had been too angry to talk to him, but hearing his dad apologize was enough to drain all the anger from him. He sounded small, even to himself, when he replied to his dad. "I want to go camping."

Tobias stopped his rhythmic movements for a second and looked at his son curiously, not quite understanding the connection between camping and his apology.

Before Tobias could say anything however, Harry continued speaking, his voice growing marginally louder and faster as he spoke until it began cracking at the end. "You said we'd go camping again because Severus got sick last time, but we didn't. I want to go camping, dad, and I want Severus to act like he did when we were ten, and I want to go back to how things were this summer. I want to go home and I want everything to go back to normal."

"Harry," Tobias soothed in a deep silky voice as his mouth curved up at the corners and he moved his hand to gently rub his sons arm. "Child, things can't go back to how they were this summer. You and Sev will never be the same age as each other. As for things going back to normal," the upturned corners of Tobias's mouth grew into a small smile that played across his lips, "I hate to tell you this son, but, finding out your parents aren't who you thought they were, being deaged along with your newly discovered brother, meeting the mother that abandoned you, being captured by a dark lord, and having your muggle father become your history of magic teacher is not normal."

Harry's brow crinkled slightly in frustration causing him to look much younger. "It's not fair…"

Tobias interrupted his son before he could finish his sentence. "No, lad, it isn't fair. None of it is. Nevertheless, we must deal with what life throws at us." Tobias paused for a moment to consider his next words. He wanted to help his son. He wanted to make whatever was bothering him go away, but he couldn't if his son didn't talk to him. Whether Harry didn't understand that his dad was there to help or if he simply wanted to prove he could deal with things on his own, Tobias couldn't say.

"Harry," Tobias began in a serious somewhat firm tone, but paused before continueing. He suddenly realized that he's sons were not quite as different then he imagined. Yes, Harry was more starved for physical contact then Sev had ever been, but both needed their space. Neither could be pushed to disclose information if they had not desire to do so, yet if given time, Tobias was sure Harry would come to him in much the same way Severus did.

With a resigned sigh Tobias resumed speaking, once more. "You know that I'm here to help right? That you don't have to do things alone anymore. Regardless of what it is, I'll listen if that's all you want or, if you need me to, I'll get Sev to hex someone for you." Tobias was please when his comment managed to make his youngest son smirk. "I'm here Harry, always. Understand?"

Harry looked into his dad's pleading eyes and couldn't help but feel that his dad's words weren't entirely true. He didn't know why he couldn't believe his father, but for whatever reason he couldn't. He wanted to, but…something… "Okay," Harry lied, in a quite voice no longer making eye contact with Tobias.

Tobias smiled a little as he stood up then, using the pillow; he playfully hit his son in the stomach. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

Harry smiled a little as he slid off the bed and followed his father into the kitchen where Severus was still sitting at the table his quickly-made sandwich still in front of him, forgotten. Severus glanced up to see his father and brother enter the kitchen and watched as his father gently pushed Harry towards the table while Tobias gathered all the necessary components for sandwich making.

The two brothers simply stared at each other for a moment neither willing to make the first move. Harry was no longer upset with Severus, though he still wanted to know what happened at the Order meeting. Not only that, but for some strange, unknown, freaky, weird, odd reason he wanted to tell his brother about Umbridge. He didn't know why he wanted to talk to his brother about it more then his dad, but he did.

They continued to stare opening at one another until Tobias sat a plate down in front of Harry with two monstrous sized sandwiches on it. Once Tobias had taken his seat at the table, Harry picked up one of the sandwiches and began eating silently. The tension in the room was tangible as three Snape's sat around the kitchen table each caught in their own thoughts.

…………………..

By lunch on Sunday, Harry could still be found sulking in his room in his dad's quarters. He hadn't left their rooms since Friday and though he felt a bit stir-crazy the thought of facing his friends was enough to keep him cooped-up. Harry slowly walked out of his room and into the kitchen for lunch, still wearing his nightclothes. Sitting down at the table, he ignored the disapproving look his father gave his attire and instead began playing with his food.

"Harry," his father's solemn voice disturbed Harry's musings and he braced himself for the conversation he knew was coming. "You do realize that you will have to go to class tomorrow, right? You can't hide out in here forever."

Harry shrugged, but clenched his fist under the table. The same one that had the words 'I will not tell lies' etched painfully into the skin.

Tobias sighed then continued eating; neither said a word until they were done.

Still sitting at the table, Harry finished his lunch before speaking to his dad as though he were the most miserable teenager on earth. "I want to visit Severus."

"Then do so," said Tobias, hopeful that his oldest son would be able to relieve his youngest of whatever was bothering him.

"May I use the floo?" Harry asked quietly staring at a spot on the table his voice sounding small and sad.

Tobias thought for a moment but eventually agreed to let Harry use the fireplace to reach Severus's quarters.

………………..

Severus was sitting on his couch in his living quarters trying to read. Trying, because he seemed unable to concentrate on what was in front of him. His usually focused and well-disciplined mind was drifting between thoughts of his soon to be new baby, which despite the reassurances from him father he still had worries about, and the conversation he had tried to have with his father the previous night. When the fireplace flared green and Harry came stumbling through the grate, Severus was both irritated with the interruption and grateful for the distraction.

"Hi," Harry spoke quietly while taking his wand out and cleaning himself off.

Severus raised an eyebrow before responding with a neutral, "Hello."

Once Harry had most of the dust cleaned off he sat down next to his brother on the couch. He wanted to talk to his brother to tell him what was going on with Umbridge, but for some reason all he could do is sit and stare at the fireplace.

Perhaps it was his desire to tell someone about Umbridge and the blood quill that caused him to unconsciously begin playing with his hands, which in turn drew Severus's attention.

An objective third party would have found the look of shock on the stoic professors face amusing as Severus, rather roughly, reached over and snatched Harry's abused hand, bring it closer for inspection.

"Harry," Severus began seriously, anger trickling into his voice. "How did this happen?"

Harry didn't try to yank his hand away, but for some reason found it difficult to speak, which he found very odd. Hadn't he come to talk to Severus about this? Why was he suddenly so reluctant talk to his older brother?"

"Harry," Severus repeated much more softly, though his anger was boiling just below the surface. "Harry, tell me what happened."

Harry finally pulled his hand away from his brother and drew his knees to his chest. His voice was eerily calm when he answered his brother. "Umbridge made me do lines for detention."

Severus swallowed the rage that was threatening to erupt with this revelation. "With a _blood quill_."

It wasn't a question, so Harry didn't bother answering.

Severus suddenly stood up and Harry could feel the anger coming off him in monstrous waves. Without saying a word to his younger brother, he stormed out of his rooms.

…………….

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office pretending to pay attention to what the Toad Woman was saying. Umbridge had cornered her after lunch and before she could so much as curse the woman through the stone walls of the castle she found herself sitting at her desk listening to Umbridge prattle on about 'reforming' the school. Minerva smiled to herself. As horrible as the situation was, she felt maliciously happy about the fact that the staff had been able to hide the attacks on the students and elves from her.

Dolores's rant was interrupted by a knock on her door. With a terse, 'pardon me' to Umbridge McGonagall beckoned her visitors to enter.

The door opened revealing the Weasley twins, wearing the same 'innocent' grin that had given her many of her grey hairs. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Though McGonagall's tone was a firm as ever, Fred and George immediately recognized the gratitude behind the words.

George pulled a potion out of his pocket and presented to the Deputy Headmistress. "Here's the headache potion you asked for, Professor."

McGonagall gratefully accepted the potion, but before she could say anything Umbridge was at her side ushering the twins into her office.

"Have a seat, boys." Umbridge said and a falsely sweet voice. "Tell me how your apprenticeship under Professor Snape is coming along."

Fred and George shared a brief look before Fred answered with a smile in a falsely polite voice. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Umbridge stumbled over the correct words for a moment, obviously not knowing anything about a potions apprenticeship. "I trust Professor Snape has explained the exceedingly difficult ministry administered exam you will have to take to earn your mastery."

The twins smirked, before George answered. "Oh, yes, Professor, he even had us take last years test…"

"… to see how we'd do if we took it now, of course," finished Fred.

"I see, and I suppose he…" Umbridge continued, but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"And just how did you do gentlemen?" McGonagall asked calmly ignoring the look Umbridge threw at her. Severus had already informed her as to just how well his apprentices did, but she desperately wanted to see the look on Umbridge's face when she found out.

The twins matching smiles grew and George replied with a shrug. "Oh, well…we didn't do that well…"

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "We only got enough points to be declared masters by the _Ministry_."

McGonagall heard but ignored Umbridge's sputtering, as did the twins.

"Professor Snape says we still have a long way to go though." George spoke directly to McGonagall.

"He's barely even begun teaching us muggle chemistry." Fred added seriously.

The other three occupants of the room ignored her as Umbridge choked on air.

……………..

Severus stormed out of Umbridge's office, the blood quill held firmly in his clenched fist. He would take the castle apart stone by stone if he had to, but he was determined to find the Umbitch and rip her apart limb by limb. The unforgivables would seem like a picnic when he was done with her.

The few students wondering the corridors scattered as they saw him coming, despite the fact he was missing his customary billowing robe. After checking the Great Hall the potions master drew his wand and cast a locating spell, not even bothering to wonder why he hadn't thought of that sooner. Spinning around he marched in the direction his wand was pointing startling a group of second years.

………………

A few minutes after his brother had stormed out, Harry overcame his shock enough to realize that if he didn't do something, his brother was going to be hauled off to Azkaban for murder. Without even consciously deciding to do it, Harry through a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and step through the grate and into the Gryffindor common room.

Lucky, Ron and Hermione were the only ones in the common room at the time and they jumped up immediately, instantly at his side.

"Harry," began Hermione worriedly, "where have you been? I know you're upset because we said…"

"Hermione!" Harry practically shouted in order to get a word in around his friend's concerned triad. "I told Severus, but I think…I think he's going to do something drastic."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. "Tell us exactly what happened, Harry."

"There isn't any time! We have to stop Severus, now!" Harry exclaimed willing his friends to just help him.

"Okay, mate," said Ron determinedly, not the least bit hesitant in following his friend. "Where do we start?"

"Harry," Hermione, ever the rational one, seemed a bit more reluctant. "I think we should get the Headmaster or your dad, first. How are we going to stop Professor Snape, by ourselves?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Hermione, there's no time! Besides once we find him I won't have much problem calming him down."

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously, before speaking in a somewhat shaky voice. "Alright, Umbridge had lunch in the Great Hall, I saw her talking to Professor McGonagall. If we start there we can ask some of the portraits which direction she went." 

The three friends didn't even bother exchanging glances before taking off at a dead run for the Great Hall.

………………

Tobias walked along side the Headmaster as they made their way to the hospital wing.

Another student had been attacked.

Albus had floo'ed into his rooms to deliver the message and as soon as the old man's head was out of the way, Tobias had stepped through into the Headmaster's office. The two had then set out for the Hospital Wing.

It had been a third year Hufflepuff girl this time. She had been attacked last night, but not found until this morning, by her head of house. Sprout was waiting for them in the Hospital Ward.

Tobias was quite surprised when, as he and the headmaster rounded the corner, they crashed into his out-of-breath son and his friends.

…………….

Minerva jumped and had her wand aimed at Severus's chest when the door to her office banged open. Luckily she had realized who it was before she fully formed the curse that was on the tip of her tongue. She was about to reprimand him for his behavior when he marched past the twins and directly up to the Toad Woman, his wand trained at her head.

"Give me one reason," Severus ground out between clenched teeth as he stood menacingly close to the foul being in front of him. "One reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now."

………………..

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life got a bit hectic and before I knew it two weeks and had come and gone.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Many thanks to breanatalla, without whom this story would be horrid.

So, did you enjoy the cliff hanger?


	8. The Only Thing to Fear

**The Only Thing to Fear**

"What the blazes are you three doing?" Tobias questioned harshly as he steadied the redheaded boy who had collided into his chest. Harry's reflexes had allowed him to narrowly miss running into the headmaster and Hermione was able to avoid the collision altogether. "Ten points from Gryffindor for running in the halls. Now what's the hurry?"

Harry was silent except for his ragged breathing. They didn't have time for this. Several portraits said that Umbridge had gone with McGonagall to her office and that Severus had headed that way. He needed to stop Severus from doing anything rash. Harry jerked his head away from his father and focused surprised eyes on Ron when his friend's haggard voice reached his ears.

"Snape has gone after Umbridge. We need to get there, before he kills her!" Ron's voice was anxious and louder than normal, almost to the point of yelling.

"What?" Tobias's confusion was evident as his head tilted slightly and his brow crinkled.

Hermione's relatively calm, logical voice was the next one heard in the deserted corridor. "Harry told Professor Snape about his detentions with Umbridge and now Professor Snape is looking for her."

"Why would Professor Snape wish to harm Umbridge for giving Harry detention, when he's done the very same thing himself, many times before?" Dumbledore ask, his wizened voice acting as a sort of calming draught on the over excited teens.

"Because she used a blood quill!" Ron shouted.

Silence fell in the hall after Ron's outburst. Though Tobias didn't know what a blood quill was exactly, he knew it couldn't be good.

Dumbledore spoke next, his voice and demeanor still calm, but his eyes had lost some of their usual twinkle. "May I see your hand Harry?"

Harry glared at Ron for a moment before presenting his hand to Dumbledore and his father.

Tobias took one look at his son's hand and turned away from the group heading in the direction of Umbridge's office.

…………………..

Minerva could see Severus's wand vibrating as it was pointed in the middle of Umbridge's forehead. The hand gripping the wand was a combination of angry red and bloodless white as it gripped the wand so tightly it was threatening to snap it. The arm raising it to Umbridge's eye level seemed overly stiff and Minerva realized that it was because Severus was trying to control his magic. His entire stance was one of rage and his eyes burned with so much more than mere hatred. She briefly found herself curious as to whether or not the killing curse could be cast nonverbally. If she wanted to find out all she'd have to do is wait a few moments longer. The air was brimming with magic coming off Severus in angry waves. The man was emitting more power then she had ever seen in her life and she was quite glad she was not the one staring down the end of Severus's wand. She suddenly realized, for the first time, that the small dark haired boy she had taught was a force to be reckoned with.

Drawing on the courage that Gryffindors are famous for Minerva took a cautious step to the side of her desk, towards Umbridge, wanting only to know to what offense the Toad Woman had committed against the head of Slytherin. "Severus," the small hint of nervousness that crept into Minerva's voice surprised her as she continued speaking. However, her tone only exhibited the firm demeanor she was known for. "Though I understand your desire to throttle Dolores, some self control is in order. Not what in Merlin's name is going on?"

The air crackled as Severus tore his dark eyes away from Umbridge's trembling, shocked, form and trained them on the deputy headmistress. Raising the hand that clutched the blood quill, he threw the offending object on the desk beside McGonagall and in a voice that would have made Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Merlin himself run in abject horror, explained his actions to the deputy Headmistress. "She used that on _my_ baby brother. And possibly on every other student that had detention with her."

Minerva stared at the dark object on her desk for a moment. As soon as she saw it she realized what it was: a blood quill. The useless, idiotic, horrible woman had used a blood quill on her students! Looking up at Severus, who once again had his eyes trained on Umbridge, and The Toad Woman, who looked as though she were about to wet herself, Minerva did the only sensible thing. In a scary overly calm voice she spoke to the twins, though she kept her eyes trained on Umbitch. "Boys, please go fetch the Headmaster, and be sure to close the door and cast a silencing charm as you leave."

The twins, who had their wands drawn, hesitated for a moment before exchanging a look and leaving the office. They'd make sure to take their time in finding the Headmaster.

Umbridge began to protest as they left, but a second wand jabbed into her throat stopped her.

…………………

In years to come, many of the students to witness the sight would shudder when they recalled the day that 'Captain' stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. Many had seen and experienced Professor Snape doing the same thing, but not even he could match the ferocity that the Captain produced as he stomped through the halls. Students gave him a wide berth and felt pity for whoever was on the receiving end of his ire. The captain looked truly murderous.

As Tobias reached the door to McGonagall's office, he didn't bother to knock or even to see if it was locked. He merely, without hesitation, kicked the door in.

Walking across the office, he ignored his son and Minerva. In fact, he moved right past them and up to the…_creature_ that harmed his son. Wrapping a strong hand around her throat, he slammed her against the stone wall behind her. Leaning in so that he was a sickening few number of centimeters away from her hideous face, he whispered in a deadly voice as his eyes flashed murderously. "I have killed people for far less than what you've done to _my_ _son_."

…………………..

"Well children," began Dumbledore serenely as he turned away from watching his History of Magic Professor storm off, "let's go to the infirmary to see about your hand, Harry. Then perhaps we could go down to the kitchens for tea.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the headmaster as though he had finally lost his mind. Harry was about to object, ready to run after his father and brother when another voice beat him to it.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Headmaster!" George said cheerfully. The twins had just seen the Captain round the corner headed in the direction they had come from.

"I hear the house elves are preparing cranberry scones today," Fred added, equally cheerfully.

"Hmm…" added the Headmaster as though one of his professors was not about to be murdered. " I prefer the lemon ones myself."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were too shocked to do anything except be led to the infirmary.

Harry attempted to protest, his voice panicky. "But, Headmaster, Dad and Severus are going to ki…"

"They will do nothing of the sort," Dumbledore interrupted rather firmly, silencing Harry. "Now, let us take care of more pressing matters."

Fred came up beside Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. If the headmaster noticed, he made a point of ignoring it. "Don't worry, mate, McGonagall, Snape, and the Captain will take care not to do anything… permanent, but if Dumbledore shows up he'll have to stop them before they can make the Toad Woman 'see the error of her ways', so to speak."

…………….

"Severus, repair the door, please." Tobias requested in a petrifying, emotionless voice. With his hand still securely around Umbridge's throat, he pulled her away from the wall and into pushed her forcefully into a chair.

Without a hand clamping down on her throat Umbridge stuttered in squeaky falsetto. "Ho..How..dd…dare…yo-you…treat m-me…th-this way…I am D-Dolores Jane Um-Umbridge…Under…"

"I don't care if you're the bloody Queen of England," Tobias seethed inches from her face once again. "If you don't shut up this instant and listen carefully, I will personally dangle you by your big toe, then, while all the blood rushes to your pathetic excuse of a brain, I'll allow fire ants to feed on you. Then when you beg for death, I'll nail you to the ground by your hands and feet while I vivisect you and let Severus use you for potions ingredients."

Silence reigned for a few moments as Umbridge sat stunned and gaping at the man in front of her.

Tobias eventually straightened up and smiled evilly. "There, now, isn't that much better?"

……………

Once Harry's hand had been taken care of and a formal statement taken from him against Dolores Jane Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Ministry, the Headmaster and the five students – who absolutely refused to do anything else – made their way slowly through the halls of Hogwarts to the Deputy Headmistress's office.

The twins laughed and talked with the Headmaster as Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed nervously behind, not understanding how the situation could be taken so lightly. Once they reached McGonagall's office, they were surprised to find the door open.

Stepping into the office, Harry's mouth nearly hit the ground when he saw McGonagall, Severus, his Dad, and Umbridge sitting innocently around the desk as though long time friends.

The Headmaster cleared his throat as he entered and McGonagall offered him a cup of tea, which was graciously accepted. Umbridge then stood up from her chair and approached the Headmaster with a blank look in her eyes and with her customary forced smile on her face, she addressed the headmaster in a sickly sweet voice. "Headmaster, I regret to inform you that due to personal problems, I must turn in my resignation."

"Oh," Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow curiosity etched in his voice, though it was probably forced. "We will be sorry to lose you."

Severus's snort of disbelief was ignored.

Still smiling forcefully, Umbridge continued, "I would like to inform you, however, that my fellow colleagues and I have already arranged for my classes to be covered."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling madly, before replying with a false sadness that only he could portray as genuine. "We'll be sorry to lose you. I trust everything goes well."

Umbridge nodded her acceptance and with a sigh and an overly sweet voice replied, "Thank you, Headmaster. Now, I really must get packed. I plan on leaving later tonight."

……………..

Severus tried to ignore the pounding on the door of the private lab attached to his office. Adding the minced rat's liver, he stirred the potions clockwise before letting it simmer. Marching over to the locked door, he threw it open leveling an irritated glare at the offending knocker. After the 'meeting' with Umbridge earlier that afternoon Severus had barricaded himself in his lab attempting to focus his mind on other things.

Harry stood defiantly on the other side of the door leveling his own glare at his older brother.

Severus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking in a silky voice. "Yes?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry asked crossing his own arms over his chest in an irritated manner. It appeared as though he had already interrogated their father and come up empty handed.

"That's hardly any of your concern. Suffice to say, Umbridge has been dealt with," Severus replied, the only evident emotion annoyance.

Harry's eyes narrowed as though trying to bore holes through his older brother.

The two brothers stared at each other for several moments in silence. Surprisingly, Severus was the first to cave. "Come with me."

Harry looked shocked for a moment as he watched his brother close his lab door, locking it behind him. Exiting Severus's office, which locked automatically when he left, the two made their way to his private quarters in silence. When they arrived, Severus silently lit a fire before taking a seat and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly – something he very rarely did – and rubbed his eyes tiredly with a single hand. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he found out that he was going to be a father. Every night it seemed that his thoughts were plagued with insecurities and doubts that kept him awake and he refused to take Dreamless Sleep for fear of becoming addicted to the substance. "Harry, you must understand that there are things you can't know. Things that I've done which I don't want to remember myself and certainly don't want you to know…" Severus trailed off for a moment as he realized that the rest of what he had to say also applied to himself and his father. "It's the same with Dad. I can assure you that what we did to Umbridge was not illegal, but you'll have to wait until we know the Ministry's reaction before we tell you more than that."

Harry studied his brother for a moment, what Severus said made sense, but something seemed off with his brother. Harry almost snorted in sardonic amusement as he realized what it was. Something had been bothering him since he found out that Serenity was pregnant. The talk Severus had with their dad seemed to help somewhat, but there was still something troubling his older brother. Harry's voice was quite when he spoke to his brother and he sounded several years younger as well. "Promise you'll tell me, though, when things have calmed down a bit?"

Severus tried not to smirk at how young his brother sounded but answered sincerely. "Promise."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, hoping to prevent his voice from sounding so small again as he asked his brother softly – slightly fearful he would get the same reaction he had the last time he ask his brother the same question – "Sev…" Harry paused to gage his brother's reaction to the nickname their dad called him. When Severus offered a small half-smile Harry continued. "What's wrong?"

Severus looked his brother in the eyes, but instead of feeling the same rage as he had before at what he had felt was an intrusion of his personal space, he felt a sort of longing. He _needed_ to tell his _brother_. There had been some things he hadn't been able to talk to his father about, many of which bothered him more than those he had discussed with his dad. Breaking eye contact with his brother, Severus leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasp in front of him.

Severus's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke still staring at his hands. "Promise me you won't tell Dad."

Harry nodded his head both excited that his brother was going to confide in him and concerned at what was so horrible that he couldn't tell their father. His voice was soft when he responded, "I promise."

Severus brought his hands up to press against his temples for a moment before taking a deep breath and sitting up once again and staring into the fire. "How much did you hear the day I told Dad that Serenity was pregnant?" Before Harry answered Severus continued. "Did you hear when he told me that everything changes when you hold your baby for the first time?"

"Yes," Harry nodded his head again; he had started eavesdropping right about that time.

Severus swallowed before continuing quietly. "It's not true. Not everyone changes when they have a baby. Our mother didn't. She pretended for nine years before she got tired of it and left me. She didn't even think twice about her decision to leave you on the doorstep of two complete strangers. Holding the babies she had given birth to didn't change anything for her." Severus paused and swallowed hard, and Harry got the uncomfortable feeling that his brother was on the verge of tears. When Severus continued, it was in a barely audible, despairing whisper. "What if I'm like her? What if holding my child doesn't change one damn thing?"

Harry was overwhelmed as his brother asked him these questions and when his brother turned his head the desperation held in the dark eyes was enough to make him want to cry. Swallowing hard himself, Harry willed his voice to sound confident. He knew Sev would be a good father, but he didn't know how to comfort someone. His voice cracked at first when he started speaking, but with every word grew more confident. "You aren't like her, Sev. Just the fact that you're sitting here worried over it should prove that. Not to mention what just happened with Umbridge. If you're that over-protective of me, I can only imagine how you'll feel over your kid. Sev, the baby isn't even born yet and you've already started changing. You aren't anything like our mother, Sev. If you were, then you wouldn't be taking the baby in at all. You'd let Serenity deal with it and walk out of its life without looking back. You aren't sitting here pretending to care, Sev, you really do care. You'll be a great dad."

A couple of tears slipped out, unnoticed, from Severus's eyes as he scooted closer to his younger brother pulling the boy into a tight hug. Words couldn't express how wonderful it felt to have someone tell him that.

…………………..

The caller was gone! Finally, after such a long imprisonment, it was free to roam and feed as much as it desired.

But it would have to be careful. They were beginning to notice. This food was smart. It stayed together in packs and didn't come out in the night very often.

But that wouldn't be a problem much longer. After another snack, its work would begin to come into focus.

The work on its home had begun after the first attack in this place. Soon, the work would be complete. Then it would feed freely.

It was so close.

…………………

Another short chapter, I know, but this seemed like the perfect place to end. Was the scene between Harry and Sev enough of a brotherly/angsty moment? Did I manage to reestablish the suspense from the last chapter?

Many thanks to all my reviewers.

Many thanks to Breanatalla for beta'ing

Please review.


	9. Purple People Eater

**Purple People Eater **

"I don't understand, Albus. What could be causing this?" The small charms professor demanded, albeit politely, during their bi-monthly staff meeting.

Halloween had just passed, Umbridge had been gone for over 3 weeks and so far, the Ministry had not sent a replacement. The staff was hoping they never would. Dumbledore was interviewing possible candidates, but until such a time that an appropriate replacement was found, the staff had the DADA classes covered. Severus taught most of the classes, since he felt confident leaving the first, second, and third year potions classes under the instruction of his apprentices. The few class periods he could not cover were seen to by Flitwick.

"I wish I knew, Filus," Albus sighed, but as he continued, his voice took on a more familiar commanding quality. "…at this point, I think the best we can hope for is that no more students are attacked before Christmas. We shall make it mandatory that all students return home for the holidays and with luck we will be able to find the source of the attacks."

"Oh, yes, what a brilliant plan," Tobias drawled sarcastically, obvious unimpressed. "Meanwhile, why not just sit around and twiddle our thumbs while Voldemort gains power and followers." Tobias crossed his arms and glared harshly at Dumbledore, while the majority of the staff was watching in shock.

Surprisingly, it was not Dumbledore that replied, but a soft, strong, voice from across the table from Tobias. "And what do you suggest? We are hardly miracle workers," Severus asked his father directly, though not disrespectfully.

Tobias leaned back slightly calmer, as though realizing his son's point, but he wasn't happy about it. Something had to be done, before the attacks escalated. "There must be a pattern of some sort. Perhaps involving the location of the attacks or those that have been attacked. What this…thing is isn't nearly as important as stopping it. Once we capture it, or at the very least contain it in some way, then we can worry about naming it."

"A pattern," Severus stated impassively, as though deep in thought.

"Yes," Tobias replied, it seemed as they were the only two involved in the conversation.

It was quiet only for a moment before McGonagall pulled out her wand and with a few flicks of her wand, a small blackboard appeared complete with chalk. In her usual no-nonsense voice, she addressed the group of teachers. "Well, if we work together, as some of the most brilliant minds in Britain, we should be more than capable of discovering any pattern."

Tobias smirked and nodded his head in her direction before standing from the table and moving towards the blackboard. Picking up the piece of chalk, he wrote the names of all the students on the board in the order they had been attacked, with plenty of room in-between to write. Turning around to face the table and using his 'captain' voice, he began speaking. "Well? What are you waiting for? Severus, this girl was in your house," Tobias pointed to the first name on the board without turning to face it, "what can you tell me about her?"

For the next few hours, the professors of Hogwarts looked tirelessly for anything to give them a clue about what the monster was, where and whom it would strike next and some idea as to how to stop it. They left that night exhausted, irritable, and no closer then they were at the start of the meeting.

…………..

"So…Sev," Harry began, too cheerfully not to be up to something. Severus lowered his quill and looked as his brother exasperatedly, he needed to do some research to find out what this thing roaming Hogwarts was, but he couldn't do that until the essays were marked. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Severus raised an eyebrow expertly and spoke irritability to his brother. If giving detentions to the boy for being late to class was going to be this torturous he'd just assign him a few nights with Filch next time. "What I want, now, is for you to finish scrubbing that caldron so you can go back to your tower and I can get something done."

Harry rolled his eyes before dropping the brush into the caldron with a clang and crossing his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth intent on telling his brother just what he thought about that, but stopped as Severus stood from his desk and walked determinedly towards the fireplace taking the jar of floo powder down. A confused look came over Harry's face and he tilted his head to the side before questioning Severus nervously. "What are you doing?"

Severus, a hand full of floo powder ready, turned toward his brother and told him in a casually innocent voice: "I'm flooing dad, of course. After all, I'm sure he'll want to know why you have detention for the next week with Filch."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he quickly reassured his brother even as he picked the brush back up and plunged it inside the caldron. "All right! All right! Look I'm scrubbing!"

Satisfied that Harry was in fact doing as instructed, Severus replaced the floo powder and moved back to his desk. The only sounds were that of turning pages, scratching quills, and the scrap of the brush on the caldron.

…………….

It was now time.

The nest was complete so as soon as some prey was lured into its home, the feast could begin.

Once it had its fill, it would be able to multiply and the nest would grow until it had taken over the maze of stone walls surrounding it.

With a sound that was practically human, the creature gave what could only be described as a sigh of contentment. The completion of its lair had taken much out of it. It would have to eat soon. If it grew too weak, then its home would crumble and it would have to start over once more.

Fortunately, the caller had left, so it could feed as much as it wished.

Once the food went to its lair, it would pick a few stragglers and lead them to its home.

………………….

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked briskly away from Gryffindor Tower and to her own quarters, which were located down the hall from the Gryffindor Common Room. Since the creature's attacks had escalated, she now preformed a bed check each night and sealed the tower on her way out. She was especially on edge as she left the Common Room this night, however. It seemed that the _thing_ attacking the school was growing restless. Three house elves had been discovered dead only a couple hours before. It also appeared as though the creature was growing stronger. The others had bled out through many cuts, and wounds, but these…Minerva repressed a shiver. The other house elves had cuts and bruises, like the students, then were abandoned, still alive.

The most recent attacks hadn't been as mundane. The three house elves, recently found, had been killed purposefully. While the others had been left to die, these were killed outright with no obvious signs of how. They were merely dead, with cuts and bruises, but none showed the blood loss the others had.

Quickening her pace, McGonagall continued briskly to her chambers where she had several books, many that were older than her, which she hoped might assist in stopping the monster lurking through Hogwarts and the Transfiguration professor was in a hurry to reach her private quarters and find the answer. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, as though she knew the answer, but it refused to unbury itself. Consequently, the solution remained allusive, but she was sure the answer lied in one of her old tomes. The question was, which one?

So absorbed in her thoughts was the deputy headmistress, that as she rounded a corner she ran smack into a wall, scratching her face and arms as she fell, leaving bruises. At least she thought it was a wall, what else could it be? As she tried to regain her equilibrium, a dark shadow fell over her and her eyes fluttered close.

……………………

"What do you mean she's missing?" Tobias demanded of his son. It wasn't that he was angry with the boy, but frustrated with what he was hearing, as well as alarmed.

"We don't know where she is, Dad. She wasn't at breakfast this morning, then she didn't show up for transfiguration, which isn't like her. According to the third years, she didn't show up to the class after us, either," Harry explained with a bit of panic in his voice. Half way through their transfiguration class (during which they were teacherless), Hermione suggested they leave to go find Professor McGonagall. They had first gone to her private quarters, but didn't get a reply after they knocked. They would have opened the door to see if she was hurt and unable to answer, but the door had more wards then the three Gryffindors had ever seen preventing them from entering. Afterwards, they ducked into the hospital wing, but the Professor was nowhere to be found. Their search for the professor had caused them to skip their second class of the day and running into several third years they learned that McGonagall still had not made an appearance. By then, the concerned Gryffindors knew something was wrong. As perfects, Ron and Hermione knew the password to Dumbledore's office and went to him with their concerns, while Harry went to tell his dad, grateful that it was his free period and he wouldn't have to interrupt a class.

"Did you inform Dumbledore?" Tobias asked, distractedly. He had a feeling he knew what happened to her.

Harry nodded his head, while giving an impatient verbal answer. "Ron and Hermione went to inform him, while I came to tell you."

"I see," Tobias seemed only to be half listening, but Harry realized his father was thinking about the best course of action. "Come, I need him to call an emergency staff meeting."

Harry nodded and followed his father out of his office.

………………..

The staff meeting had been a complete and utter waste of time. All they were able to establish was that Minerva was missing. Eventually, they came to the marvelous conclusion that Hogwarts was not safe and the Heads of House, with Professor Vector standing in for McGonagall, locked all the children away in their towers or underground homes after ensuring all were present and unharmed. Once the children were out of harms way, the teachers were going to pair up and perform a thorough search of the castle.

Tobias was on his way to the dungeons to meet up with Severus, who was ensuring all his students were safe and sound and that the house elves would deliver their lunch to the common room. Walking determinedly down the dungeon corridor, Tobias could not shake the feeling that he was being followed.

No, not followed…stalked…like prey.

…………………

Now this was interesting. It appeared as though the food was made up of a few families that traveled in packs. The older ones had locked their young up in their nest for safely, while the parents had taken to scouting the lair.

It was a pity, really, as the young tasted so much better than the adults of the pack. However, once the elders were done away with, the young would be left defenseless.

Now, to find the weakest of the old ones and pick them off, one by one. There was one, a male, that was a testament to will power that he was still walking. He produced no energy whatsoever, yet he appeared to be a leader among the others.

He would be the next victim.

……………………..

Harry was sitting in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, drumming his fingers nervously on the table. Ron was beside him, being beat ferociously in chess, while Hermione couldn't seem to decided which book to peruse in order to complete her essay. The tension was tangible.

The common room had never been so quiet with so many people present. Everyone could see the nervousness etched in the faces of the teachers, which did nothing to dispel the anxiety felt by the students. For being the house known for its courage, the Gryffindors where practically sick with fear.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Fred and George, seemingly out of nowhere, appeared at the table with them. Ron, with a muttered curse, put his chest set away, and Hermione seemed almost willing to close her books.

"So what's the plan?" asked George eagerly.

"What plan?" asked Ron confused.

Fred rolled his eyes before answering, "You three always have a plan that, despite everything, always works. Now, care to share?"

"There is no plan," Harry stated with a dark look and clenched fist. "Besides, we're locked in, unable to help and I don't even have my invisibility cloak."

"Oh," the twins answered in unison, before leaning back in their chairs, deflated.

In response, Harry merely got up angrily, banging the chair back against the wall in the process, and stormed up to his dorm room. Once there, he did the only thing he could.

He threw a tantrum.

Though if asked later, he would deny it, saying he was merely relieving his frustrations regarding being left out and unable to help. He kicked his trunk and his bed before picking up his pillow and hitting Ron's bed with it.

Then as quickly as it came, Harry collapsed on his bed, swallowing hard and fighting back his frustrated tears. It wasn't fair. He should be helping his dad and brother locate McGonagall, but no, he was stuck here utterly useless and trapped like a rat.

It just wasn't fair.

……………………

A/N: First many, many, thanks to Breanatalla for beta'ing for me. She's absolutely positively wonderfully brilliant.

Second, I apologize for the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but I was very busy with school and the Holiday's just keep coming and my family expect me to make an appearance every once in awhile. shudders

Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter before Christmas, but if I can't let me with Everyone a Merry Christmas.

Also, (some shameless advertising) I recently posted a new Christmas story called 'Following Tradition.' Please check it out and tell me what you think of it.

One last thing I will soon be beta'ing a story and the author of the story sent be a Christmas present which I would like to share with everyone. It's a blend for my stories. Here's the link: (remove spaces) http //s216 . photobucket . com /albums/cc253/ Dantetheapprentice?action view¤t; TIFFANYSBLEND . jpg

I lied, one other thing. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and your thoughts on the creature roaming Hogwarts.


	10. To Play the Game

**To Play the Game**

Tobias had spent many years learning, mostly by trail and error, to give as little away as possible as he awoke. With eyes still closed and a throbbing in his temple, he surveyed his surroundings as best as he could. The ground beneath his stomach was smooth, so he obviously was not outdoors. He could smell only a faint hint of cologne or perfume, which meant someone had been nearby recently. None of these things truly startled Tobias, but one thing did. The thing that kept him from opening his eyes or moving for quite sometime after he awoke.

He could hear nothing.

There was no sound of footsteps or movement of any sort. There was no hum of electronics or even breathing. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beating against his chest.

Tobias knew that silence was the most deadly sound.

After what seemed like hours of listening to his own heartbeat, Tobias slowly opened his eyes to survey what he could of his surroundings without moving.

As Tobias opened his eyes his senses where assaulted. He heard familiar angry whispers. He smelt vivid long forgotten aromas. He felt the cold, slick floor. His mouth tasted dry. And what he saw…

What he saw terrified him.

………..

"Do not tell me to calm down!" Severus screeched at Dumbledore. The staff, once again, had gathered in the teachers' lounge and were almost in a state of panic.

Another of their number was missing.

Tobias had not met up with Severus as was planned. Severus had waited in the designated meeting place for several minutes before setting out on his own. It wasn't like his father to not be on time. The man was beyond a doubt punctual. Nor was it like his father to throw caution to the wind and search something out in a magical castle where he was almost defenseless in order to look for an obviously deadly creature. Something had happened to Tobias as well as McGonagall.

"Severus, my boy," Dumbledore tried to sooth. Normally he would not have address Severus in such a way in a professional setting, but the potions master, obviously, needed to calm down and the headmaster knew of no other way. "We will find Tobias and Minerva, but you must calm down and think rationally."

"That's just it, Albus!" Severus yelled, seeming oblivious to the audience he and the headmaster had while pacing rhythmically in front of the aged wizard. "None of this makes sense! There is no logical pattern to the attacks!"

"Perhaps," Professor Sprout spoke up quietly, almost hesitantly as every eye turned to her, "Perhaps, that's the key: that there is no logic."

……………

She knew there was a way out and she had found it.

Minerva collapsed to her knees in relief then leaned forward to press her forehead against the edge of the opening she had created.

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious, but when she awoke, she had been faced with the most horrifying scene she could recall. Her broken and dirty nails dug into the dirt and rubble beneath her and she swallowed hard in a vain attempt to suppress the memory that had plagued her for fifty years.

Taking several deep breaths she straightened. This was not the time for having a breakdown. She had come this far, she would keep fighting.

Cursing her ageing bones, she pushed through the opening she had blasted in the brick wall.

When she had come to her wand was missing, she had desperately searched for a way out. Not finding one she had resorted to distracted measures. Using a torch, she took off the wall and she held it to the bricks making them easier to break before using a broken piece of metal pipe to smash a small hole in the wall. Trying to ignore the memory being reenacted around her, she smashed the wall ferociously, but before she had created a hole large enough for her head, the memory had disappeared, leaving her in a strange room with dirt floors. Even though the piece of metal had faded with the memory, she knew she had to escape. Using only her bare hands she tore at the scorched bricks frantically, expanding the hole until she could squeeze through it.

When she had first peered through the hole, she had seen trees and freedom, but as she crawled through she saw only another room and a wonderfully familiar person trying to find a way out. She only hoped that what she was seeing now was real.

……………

A feral howl reverberated around the lair. The beings were smarter then it had assumed. They had found a way to join.

They must not be allowed to escape.

They must be consumed and destroyed.

Perhaps watching their young destroyed would break them.

The primal howls turned into something resembling a purr as the creature left its layer. There must be a young one or two alone somewhere.

……………….

It took some time to break through the lair the young were kept in. The experience drained the creature of the majority of its energy, but it was desperate. It had to choose one of the young here or abandon the idea. It did not yet possess the strength to force its way into the other places the small ones were kept.

At first glance the scene was discouraging. All the young seemed to be kept in a single room, but it sensed more elsewhere.

Slowly, moving only in the shadows, the creature made its path away from the overflowing room and into another, with a single occupant.

An occupant that seemed strikingly familiar. As the creature moved closer it realized why. It was of the same blood line as the male it had captured earlier.

Perfect.

…………….

"Tobias," spoke Minerva, relief flooding her voice despite the doubt that what she was seeing was real.

Quickly, Tobias spun away from wall, the knife he had been using to wedge between the loose bricks in his hand looking slightly maniacal.

"Tobias," repeated Minerva, with a slight nervous edge to her voice as she swallowed. She took a step forward with her arms raised to show she meant no harm to the distressed man.

"Hold it," Tobias commanded holding the knife at ready, threatening enough to halt the Professor in her tracks. "How did you get here?"

Minerva was slightly taken back by the question. Of all the things to ask, why that? She was more worried about seeing if he was indeed real or a memory and he was wondering how she had arrived.

Pushing her nervousness aside, as much as possible anyway, she took a deep breath before answering as steadily as possible. "I'm not sure really. The last thing I remember is a staff meeting, then…then I came to in another room like this one. Only…it didn't look like this at first. At first, it was a…memory…but…it was so real…" Minerva couldn't repress her shudder as every horrific detail came flooding back. "I managed to break through into this room."

Tobias nodded, but didn't lower the knife. "Tell me something I don't know." Tobias stated in all seriousness.

Minerva blinked. This couldn't be real. Was he serious? She debated on whether or not she should answer.

"This place seems to be based on memories," Tobias explained, somewhat impatiently, but steadily. "If you can't tell me something I don't know then you must be a memory and consequently not real."

Minerva almost smiled. Severus obviously inherited his genius from his father. But what to tell the man who had a knife posed and ready to use? It had to be something he didn't know yet not too unbelievable.

"My third year at Hogwarts, I almost failed Transfiguration," the professor finally confessed in rushed tones, slightly ashamed as to what she had just told the muggle standing before her. "And if you ever repeat of word of that to anyone, I'll turn you into a toilet seat."

Tobias laughed, lowering the knife, whether the laugh was in relief or at what she said, Minerva didn't know but she glared at him for good measure until the laughter subsided.

Before she could ask him the same question, however, Tobias was answering her, amusement still lacing his voice, "Severus's first word was 'Dada'."

……………….

Severus led Professors Sinistra, Burbage, and Hooch through the maze of corridors that was his dungeon realm towards the Slytherin common room. Since it was obviously not safe to travel alone, it had been decided that all Professors would be staying the common rooms of the houses; for their protection and the protection of the students.

They had already stopped at all of their personal chambers to retrieve personal necessities and were now retiring to the Slytherin common room. The four professors were silent as they quickly moved through the cold dim hallways. The only sounds were the clicking of shoes on the stone floors. After hours discussing and planning, the entire teaching staff was more than willing to retire for the night. They still didn't know where to look for the two missing staff members.

Severus seemed to be moving on pure instinct. He had no memory of walking though the stone corridors to the common room, nor did he recall saying the password to be allowed in. It wasn't until he was standing in front of the large fireplace and all his students had grown silent, huddling closer to him then normal with looks of fear on their young faces that he truly became aware.

Severus studied the faces of his students, one by one. All of them seemed to be gathered in the common room and now gathered around him as well. Their fear was obvious and Severus knew that common platitudes would not comfort any of them. Even Malfoy had lost some of his arrogance, instead watching the professor's face closely with wide eyes.

Glancing down at the floor, Severus drew in a deep breath before addressing his students in a tone that conveyed concern yet firm enough to express confidence. "As I'm sure you are all aware, Professor McGonagall was discovered missing earlier today. It appears as though the attack came from within Hogwarts. A few hours ago, Captain Snape also went missing." Severus paused for a moment to swallow the lump that arose uninvited to his throat. "Until such time as it is deemed safe, you will all remain in the dorm. Any attempt to sneak out will be met with sever consequences. For safely reasons, Professors Burbage, Hooch, Sinistra, and myself will also be staying the dorm. For now, each of you will go to your dorms and prepare for bed. I will perform a bed check in half an hour, any student not in bed will spend all of tomorrow stuck to chair and sitting in a corner. You're dismissed."

As his students moved to obey his orders, Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the older students who thought it okay to lag behind. Once the last of his students had disappeared up the stairs leading to their dorms Severus and Professor Burbage moved into one of the side rooms Albus had the castle create while Professors Hooch and Sinistra moved into the other.

……………

Harry scrunched his eyes tight as he began to wake. He had a horrible headache. It felt like the entire left side of his head was going to explode.

He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he did remember was playing a game of chess against Ron after he and the rest of his classmates had been locked in their tower.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but before they were fully opened he knew something was wrong. He wasn't in his bed. He was on a hard floor, and it was dark. Even with his eyes, now fully open Harry was unable to see anything.

Harry swallowed hard and willed his heart to stop its pounding. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, but he knew instinctively that he had to find a way out. He stood up slowly, feeling around blindly for a wall of some sort, or anything to help him get his bearings.

"There, there, young one," soothed a deep voice in a terrifying purr.

Harry froze and his heart began beating fast enough that it pounded in his ears.

"No reason to be so upset," the voice spoke again, almost seductively and Harry was startled to realize that the sound seemed to be coming from his head.

………….

Severus entered the common room slowly, having finished with the bed check, with a neutral expression on his face that refused to display any of his worry and concern over his father's disappearance. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes when he stepped off the last stair. The headmaster, as well as the other professor who were staying in the Gryffindor common room, were there with faces displaying sympathy and fear.

Severus studied each of them in silence for a moment, no one willing to be the first to speak. Suddenly, his breath hitched in his chest and he swallowed convulsively with widening eyes, before speaking in an unsteady voice.

"Harry." It wasn't a question. He without a doubt knew something had happened with his brother.

"I'm terribly sorry, Severus," the headmaster spoke with sincerity and sadness. "His friends all attest to him being locked in with them, but apparently he went up to his dorm early and…now he seems to have vanished."

"There is no sign of the wards being breached. Fred and George Weasley," began Professor Vector, her tone filled with compassion, "Even found this for us, among his things."

The Professor help up a very familiar piece of parchment and Severus mechanically took it from her outstretched hand. It was a map. A map of Hogwarts that showed where everyone was. It was not a perfect map, however, several passages were missing and the room of requirement was nowhere to be seen, but it was quite…impressive.

He made a mental note to strangle Lupin and Black later.

"He's nowhere on there. Neither are Minerva and Tobias," the Arithmancy teacher continued.

Severus could only stare unseeingly at the parchment in his hands and wonder how he could have felt so… happy… a week before and now his entire world was caving in on him.

………..

Standing on the other side of the second hole she had put in a wall, Minerva felt like screaming. This room looked the same as the last.

Hearing a curse from behind her, she spun around quickly, just in time to see Tobias jerk his leg out of a quickly sealing hole. She watched mouth agape as the hole they had spent hours creating healed up of its own accord, leaving them once more trapped.

Tobias stood up, slowly having come through the hole immediately after the Deputy Headmistress. Looking at the Deputy Headmistress he almost laughed. The tall woman beside him hardly resembled the strict, uptight, and proper Gryffindor he had come to know. Instead, her hair – usually held in a tight bun – was coming loose, creating a mane of grey hair around her face. She had scratches and bruises on her arms and face and her hands were dirty and bleeding from where she had desperately dug her way through a wall to escape her memories.

Tobias realized he didn't look much better. His hands had been spared the same harsh punishment only because he always carried a knife with him. He did have a rather large gash on the side of his face stretching from just below his eye to just below his ear and his arms were spotted with purple and blue bruises.

"We should probably rest for a bit and try to come up with a plan," Tobias finally spoke, an unusual tired tone to his voice.

Minerva nodded, seemingly unable to take her eyes off the wall where a hole had once been.

…………..

"Who are you?" Harry spoke out loud, his courage overcoming his fear. He still seemed frozen in place, but his eyes, which refused to adjust to the dark, shifted wildly looking for…_something_.

"Come, my delicious little pet," the voice continued undisturbed as though it hadn't heard Harry. "You must calm down."

"No!" screamed Harry, putting both hand on the side of his head and pressing down hard as though trying to squeeze the voice out of his head. "Where is she? You took her, I know it!"

"Hush, young one, you must calm down," the voice continued sounding like a cross between a purr and a hiss.

Surprisingly, Harry did calm down…marginally.

He had to find a way out. He had to find McGonagall. Taking several deep breaths, he began moving again searching for way out of the darkness.

………….

The small newly created room was small and dark, but Severus's eyes had adjusted well enough to see even in the curtained area of his temporary bed. He had been lying in bed for what felt like hours, but was probably only one or two. His tossing and turning to find a comfortable place had caused his covers to tangle about him, which in turn caused him to sweat.

He was missing something, he knew. He just didn't know what.

With a tired sigh he took hold of his blanket and sheet and with a couple of jerks straightened them out, causing the cool air to caress his body before the covers once again flew over him. Closing his eyes, he turned on his side, determined to successfully clear his mind and get some sleep.

One thought, one emotion at a time, Severus painstakingly sorted through thoroughly jumbled mi…

Severus jerked up in bed sitting up straight eyes searching wildly as he dissected the revolutionary thought he just had. He knew what he had been missing. It made sense now.

It wasn't that there was not logic. There was logic, it was scattered. Like human thought. It never truly, at least not willingly, followed in a pattern that made sense at first. Stream-of-consciousness! It had to be looked at individually _then_ all together.

And the creature had to have left something behind. Perhaps that's where the missing memories came into play. If he could only…

Jumping out of bed and almost becoming tangled in the curtain in his haste, Severus hurriedly dressed while yelling at Burbage to get up.

He had to speak to Dumbledore immediately.

……….

A/N: I apologize for the wait.

Many, thanks to breanatalla, who has no idea how much I appreciate her skills as a beta.

So…what are your thoughts?

Please review.


	11. Belated Explanations

**Belated Explanations**

"I never took you as someone who would give up without a fight, Tobias." McGonagall's voice was stern, yet held both anger and disappointment.

"I'm not giving up," Tobias shot back, rage flashing briefly in his dark eyes as he turned his head to the side, facing the professor.

They had been sitting in the same bare room that was dim and seemingly lit from an unknown source. There were no torches or candles or florescent lights, but the room seemed to glow giving just enough light so they could see comfortably. 

"I will never just 'give up'," Tobias stated determinedly, before leaning back against the smooth surface of the brick wall with a tired sigh."All I'm saying, is that everyone is looking for us and if we stay put and keep low, at least for a while, there's a chance they will find us."

McGonagall nodded, her throat suddenly becoming tight and she swallowed hard in an attempt to loosen it. The memory she had experienced earlier was still with her and try as she might she couldn't seem to push it down again. She had a suspicion that Tobias was having the same difficultly if his unusually pale parlor was anything to go by.

Neither wanted to voice the question that lingered on both their minds. Neither wished to think of the possibility. The possibility that they would never be found. 

The decision to wait gave them some control, but if they were honest, both knew there was no other option.

sssssssssss

Harry's knees made a muffled thunk as they hit the hard stone ground. His nails dug into the stone wall as he slumped to the ground. He'd covered every square inch of the room and found nothing. Leaning into the wall, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, forcing his tears back. The room he was in was still pitch black as though his eyes refused to adjust. Then again, maybe there was nothing for them to adjust to.

Turning so his back was pressed into the corner, Harry took several deep breaths. His chest rose and fell in a steady, if slightly hitched, rhythm. He didn't know what to do.

At least the voice had gone, though. It hadn't bothered him for a long time now. He wished someone was here with him. His dad or brother or his friends. Hell even Malfoy was preferable to…this. 

He wondered if Professor McGonagall was in a place like this and if she had found a way out. Harry lifted a hand and rubbed his right eye underneath his glasses while his lips smushed between his teeth. He hoped she was okay, because he didn't know how to help her if he couldn't help himself.

"Don't fret young one," the voice said almost sadly and Harry's eyes instinctively opened wide, though he knew by now the voice was in his head. "You are not alone."

ssssssssssssssss

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Severus." Burbage said, his confusion obvious.

After waking the other professors currently residing in the Slytherin dormitory, Severus had led them quickly out of the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. Upon their arrival and Severus insistence, the other professors were summoned and soon all gathered in the red and gold common room. 

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples with his right hand. They were wasting precious time! If they would just listen and comprehend what he had said several times they could already have the plan underway. 

Severus voice betrayed his annoyance. "Children's minds are vastly different from an adult mind. They think differently. The three students that were attacked, had no memory of the attack itself but the oldest remembers more than the youngest one. Since there is no trace of anything even resembling a memory charm, this thing is somehow still inside their heads. It was too weak to do anything more at the time. Now it has gained strength, I believe that it's using a…_dark_ form of magic similar to Occlumency. It is using the spaces it claimed inside the minds of those it previously attacked and now that it has gain strength is virtually locking the others within their own minds and the minds of others. Using Legilimency, it may be possible to find them by breaking through the minds of one of children first attacked. Using the same skills one uses to ward of an attack with Occlumency we can push this…_thing_… out of their minds."

"It's not that simple, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly, though the distant look in his eye gave the impression he was trying to work around the problem. "Occlumency and Legimency are controlled forms magic. It's illegal to perform it on an underage wizard without their parent's consent."

"Actually, Headmaster," Professor Flitwick's voice caused the headmaster to focus his ancient eyes on the charms professor. "Mr. Mallard, the sixth year who was attack, is of age."

ssssssssssssss

It felt like hours, but Minerva was sure it had only been minutes since the decision to wait for help. In her youth, she had briefly studied the art of Occulmency, but found the process tiring and basically useless. There were better ways to hide secrets. Now, however, she would give her left arm for the ability to push aside the memory that had dug its talons into her defenseless mind.

She was leaning against the wall, not far from Tobias, but not close enough to impose on his personal space. Her silver hair had fallen almost completely out of her normally tight bun and her glasses were coated with a thin layer of dirt. 

"I don't understand," she said quietly, sounding more distanced and objective than she felt. "Why did we wake up to those particular memories and why haven't we seen any more?"

"Do you really want to see more?" Tobias asked, his voice oddly detached with a rather haunted tone that Minerva never imagined to hear from him.

The Transfiguration professor swallowed, keeping her gaze straight ahead. Without her consent, her reply was a soft whisper. "No."

"I've been wondering the same thing, actually." 

How Tobias could keep his tone so dissociated and steady amazed and baffled Minerva.

"Perhaps that common thread lies in the memories themselves."

"Do not expect me to start spilling my secrets, Tobias," she stated defensively.

Tobias laughed darkly, and Minerva could feel his piercing black eyes turn towards her. "No worries, my dear. After all, that would mean I would have to tell you mine, and I doubt either of us would survive if I did that."

ssssssssssssss

The anger vein in Severus's temple was throbbing and he wondered how any person could survive with such jumbled thoughts whizzing by in their minds. After Filus's revelation, they had quickly summoned the 17 year old sixth year Ravenclaw student, and told him their theory. He was understandable reluctant to allow his potions master to poke around his memories, but Albus manipulated him into it.

So now, Severus stood amongst the swirling mass of memories that were a teenage male. Such fun. 

Every mind is unique. But certain similarities exist. In someone who has not learned the art of Occlusion, memories and emotions are not in any specific order and there are few, if any, defenses. However, one defense every human being has is that of repression. The mind is constantly moving and growing, expanding with each new memory, but if a memory is painful, it is repressed.

Severus continued to shift through the memories: sex, homework, girls, chess, sex, girls, friends…etc. He was going to need a _strong_ drink after this. 

Anyone with the slightest grasp of Occlumency could tell you that your shield had to be flexible: something that could grow and expand with your mind. A wall was not a good shield, because it could not expand without breaking. Walls do have their uses, however. Walls can contain one specific memory. A repressed memory. First, the memory is buried deep within the mind then through years of work, walls are built around the memory, closing it off from everything else.

If Severus's suspicions were correct, he was looking for a wall, built not by a repressed memory, but by an intruder.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait (and the short chapter), but a lot of things seemed to happen all at once and this got put on the backburner. There were two deaths in the family, plus a car accident (no fatalities in that), along with school. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out in a week or two.

Please review and thank you to all those reviewed previously.

Many, many, thanks to Breanatalla and all her encouragement and patience. 


	12. Better to Forget

**Better to Forget**

Severus couldn't help but wonder how he could have not seen the structure he was looking for the moment he had entered the boy's disorganized mind. As he plunged deeper and deeper into the Ravenclaw's memories, he had past through dozens of scenes and then exiting them as quickly as he entered until he ran into the obsidian block before him now.

To say the structure was impressive was a mass understatement. The smooth obsidian-like walls were not very tall – no higher then the ceiling of a home – nor was the space considerably large. If the box had not been in a 17 year old's mind it would not be nearly as impressive; however, seeing that it was hidden under years of memories made it odd, at least.

Severus had seen repressed memories before. In fact, there was a time when he would have enjoyed ripping apart defense mechanisms around such memories just to cause people pain. This was not like anything he had ever seen before. Normally, walls around repressed memories are rough and porous, and often weak enough to be easily crushed. These walls – the ones hopefully surrounding his father and brother – were not weak; they were smooth, not unlike black glass, and would not crumble if pushed against.

Severus studied the structure without touching it, moving around looking for some kind of weakness, but could find none.

ssssssss

"Do you think they know where we are, yet?" Minerva asked, that question being the only thing she could think of at the moment in order to stop the deafening silence that encompassed the room.

"Do you want an honest answer or a lie?" Tobias replied easily. Though to Minerva he seemed uneasy. She had no doubt that was the sort of person to act not react, and to see him in nervous in such a way set her on edge even more.

Minerva glanced at him for a moment and swallowing hard she answered, "A lie."

Tobias replied in a convincingly reassuring manner. "I'm sure they know how to get us out and are workings as…"

Suddenly the room became completely dark, surprising its occupants into silence. Before either had a chance to comment, they were blinded by a brilliant light. Instinctively, they huddled together, Tobias throwing his arm protectively over Minerva's back, to block out the radical change.

After a moment their eyes, behind their eyelids adjusted and they drew apart to study the change in scenery.

"Sweet, Merlin…No." Minerva's voice was a despondent whisper and she pushed her body against the wall as though she could disappear into it.

With a furrowed brow and slightly narrowed eyes Tobias glanced between Minerva and the scene playing out before him. As realization dawned, his fingertips dug into the hard ground beneath him. "Minerva…"

Ssssssssss

Severus had found the weakness. He had no idea how long it had taken because it was far too easy to lose track of time when in another's mind, but he had found a way to make it through the seemingly impenetrable barrier. It was overly simple, really, and he had discovered it completely by accident. Something – he doubted very much that it was the Ravenclaw whose mind he was inhabitating – had tried to push him out. Instinctively, he reached for the structure and found his hand went straight through the wall, he withdrew his hand immediately. Once he was sure he was safe from being pushed out he placed a hand on the wall again and surprisingly enough it went through.

Heaving a sigh, Severus's eyes narrowed as he continued to study the structure. It could easily be a trap, but he didn't have much of a choice. Taking a deep breath he braced himself and walked forward through the wall, not knowing what awaited him.

Sssssssssss

"Albus?" began the charms professor, his eyes, like everyone else's, glued to the spot where the potions master once stood. "What just happen?"

Albus Dumbldore stood completely still, his mouth agape slightly and his hand grasping his wand. They had been waiting for Severus to end the Legilimens spell. He had entered the seventeen year olds mind sometime ago but showed no signs of coming out of his trance. Without warning, Severus had suddenly vanished, without a sound; just disappeared before their eyes.

"Professor," a strained voice spoke up. Mallard clutched his head with his left hand and supported himself against the chair with the other. He blinked forcefully, before bringing his head up. "What happened? How did I get here?"

Sssssssssss

"_Please," the young woman's voice cracked and strained as she pleaded, her hands bound behind her back. "Please, I'll do anything…Just…please."_

_The woman had auburn hair that __had __once formed a braid, but __now __stuck out in every direction, as though it hadn't been cared for in days. The once elegant red robes she wore were torn and filth__y,__ as were the bare__,__ shapely legs that were now visible. Her face was caked in layers of dirt that smeared with each added tear. She was kneeling before an average looking man, whose face seemed to be etched out of stone, but his eye__s . . . h__is eyes held nothing but rage. They seemed to glow with fury, shown only in the way he clenched his fist._

_Surrounding the pair a dozen or more men watched with looks ranging from indifference to pleasure to anger. One of the me__n h__eld the arm of a young girl who could be no more __than__ four. Her raven black __shoulder__ length hair was matted, and her __cries__ for her mother muffled through her hiccupping tears._

"_Please," the woman spoke again trying not to look at the girl. She was attempting to sound more collected but only managed to sound a bit less shaky. "Lord Grindelwald…Master, please, whatever you wish…just please…let her go…she's just a child."_

"_The child of a traitorous harlot!" Grindelwald screamed__,__taking__ a step forwar__d s__o there were only inches between him and the woman. "How long did you __think__ you could get away with it? Did you truly believe I wouldn't find out?" He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are not the only one with spies."_

_The woman's head jerked up and she glared through her tears._

_Grindelwald drew his hand back and slapped her ferociously across the face__- a bruise began to form almost immediately__. He gave a single command before turning and walking away. "Kill the girl."_

"_Noooo!!"_

The woman's screams reverberated throughout Tobias's head even as the memory faded and he and Minerva were once again in the doorless room. Heart racing, he turned his head towards the woman sitting next to him on the cold floor. Minerva was sobbing, her face buried in her hands as she trembled. Wordlessly, he scooted closer to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him.

Ssssssssss

As soon as Severus stepped through the wall he was blinded, by the…blackness of it. He blinked several times in an attempt to make out anything. He didn't have long to wait, however, before there was a violently white flash. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes adjusted and he backed up in horror at the scene assaulting his senses.

Closing his eyes, he did the only thing he knew. He occluded.

He occluded as though his life were at stake.

Ssssssssss

Harry couldn't decide if he was relieved when the room he was in began to morph into something else or petrified.

What he saw once his eyes adjusted made the decision for him. His mouth dropped open into a silent scream and he backed away as far as he could.

_A much younger Severus and Lucius stood close together in a bare, dark room. Others were there with them, but __engaged__ in their own conversations._

"_Are you sure about this Lucius?" __a__ nervous Severus asked__,__ studying his surroundings intently._

_Lucius let out a humorous chuckle, "Not having second thoughts now are we?" His voice took on a much deeper commanding quality. "Come now, Severus__,__ you've come this far, there's no backing out now."_

_Severus swallowed hard__,__ reading the underlying threat in Lucius's tone. _

_Before either could say anything more__,__ silence descended on the room as Voldemort entered__ with__ a masked servant by his side. His voice was deep and steady even though he hissed his 's'. "Come. It is time to continue __our__ mission and bring new members into our growing ranks."_

_Severus watched, his heart beating faster and faste__r a__s several others bared their arms to be marked. When his turn came he knew he could not escape. It was __too__ late. If he did not kneel and take the Mark__,__ they would kill him._

Harry covered ears and scrunched his eyes together in an attempt to block out his brother's screams as Voldemort's wand touched his left arm.

He jumped and opened his eyes when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

This is actually the second half of the last chapter. It's short. I'm sorry. But it's better then nothing right?

What do you think about Minerva?


	13. Are We There Yet

Chapter 13

**Are We There Yet**

It could have been hours or minutes before Tobias felt the sobbing woman in his arms calm down, her harsh weeping becoming much slower and calmer. Though if his suspicions were correct then she had every right cry. God only knew if that had been his child…

Tobias pushed the thought from his mind. He couldn't conceive of it. Minerva had cried into his chest for quite some time and he merely held her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders supporting her while the other rested on her the back of her head. He didn't say anything, because he knew nothing could make such pain go away.

As she calmed, her breathing still uneven, she didn't move from his grasp. She didn't uncurl her fist from the hem of his shirt or release her claw like grip from his chest. Her voice was cracked and soaked with despair as she spoke. "She would have turned four in two weeks. I had already bought her present."

"She was your daughter then," Tobias commented softly.

Minerva nodded, closing her eyes and forcing out the tears she was trying to reign in.

"Is this the memory you saw last time? When you first woke up here?" Tobias asked, not attempting to dislodge the transfiguration professor. He unknowingly held a note of fear in his voice, unsure if it would be better to see the same memory again or another just as revolting.

Minerva shook her head against his chest and choked back another sob. Tobias felt his heart drop. The memories that could follow the one he saw before…they had to find a way out.

"I am curious though, Minerva, he called you a '_traitorous_ harlot.' What did he mean by that?" Tobias asked as though discussing political views.

Minerva laughed bitterly before taking a deep breath and pulling away from him, once more leaning against the wall.

"He meant just that," Minerva replied, still obviously shaken, her hands still trembling slightly, but much more in control than before. Tobias had to admire her courage.

"At the time Grindelwaldwas winning. We were outnumbered and out maneuvered more times than I care to recall. Desiree – my daughter- her father had been killed in an attack. We were going to be married, but…I wanted revenge for his death. So without regard to my safety or well being I decided to spy on Grindelwald. I didn't join his ranks, but I became…_friendly_ with many of those who had. I gained enough knowledge to give us the upper hand for a while. But I was not the only traitor."

Minerva shifted against the wall, laying her head back and taking several deep breaths. "Grindelwald found out, and…you saw the results."

Tobias nodded, looking at the woman beside him in a new light. He had known there was more behind the strict facade of the professor the first time he meet her, but he hadn't expected this.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well we obviously can't get out the same way I came in," Severus stated calmly. His arms crossed in front of him to prevent his hands from trembling as he surveyed the bland walls around him. Of all the things he had expected when he came through the wall it wasn't to be thrown into one of his own dark memories. Luckily he was a skilled Occlumens or one of his darker memories may have emerged. He quickly pushed such thoughts aside. Unburying such memories is this place would not be an intelligent idea.

Once the memory of his initiation had disappeared, the scenery he had first seen disappeared as well. Gone was the black smothering atmosphere of before; now he and Harry stood in a small room without windows or doors and bare stonewalls. The room was well lit though no light source was evident.

Harry still seemed shaken. His arms wrapped tightly around his chest casting quick unsure glances at Severus. He shifted from foot to foot as he watched Severus walk around the room. Suddenly, his brother spun around and looked curiously at him. Harry squirmed under his brother's intense gaze.

"Tell me everything you remember."

Harry blinked, his mouth open a bit. "About what?" Harry couldn't prevent the obnoxiousness in his voice at such a stupidly vague question.

Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. "How did you get here? What happened when you arrived?"

Harry shrugged, his arms falling to his sides and seeking out his pockets. "I went up to my dorm…and…" Harry shook his head as though the action would clear his mind. "That's all I remember really. I don't know how I got here. But when I woke up it was dark. Really dark. I couldn't see anything. And…I kept hearing this voice."

"Voice?" Severus prompted gently when Harry didn't continue immediately.

Harry didn't seem to hear his brother, but began speaking anyway, talking more to himself then Severus. "Like it was in my head. I couldn't get rid of it. It wanted me to calm down."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tobias's shoes snapped quietly against the stone floor as he walked from one wall, to its opposite and then back. His back was straighter than a blade and he seem coiled enough to pounce at any moment. His manner was uneasy and that alone frightened Minerva almost as much as her memory.

"There must be a way out of here," Tobias mumbled as he walked, his voice barely audible to Minerva's cat-like ears. He reminded her quite a bit of Severus. She never would have imagined the boy was so much like his muggle father, until now.

Minerva rose from her spot against the wall and slowly made her way toward the center of the room. She was still shaken and her entire form seemed to tremble. She swallowed so her voice wouldn't crack as much when she spoke.

Minerva didn't get the opportunity to speak before there was a blinding flash of white.

xxxxxxxxxx

The human mind is a wonderfully complex object. No wizard or muggle scientist has ever been able to truly comprehend its intricacy. The mind can convince the body that it is sick when it is not. The mind can filter through years of memories in less time then it takes to blink.

But the mind can be deceived as well.

Severus had a theory. If he were correct, he would be able to find his father, McGonagall, and escape the creature's layer.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded placing a hand on the wall in front of him and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

_The dockside warehouse was dark __and__ nearly deserted, except for the two men standing up against the wall near the small side exit. Both were dressed in dark colors and nearly invisibl__e u__nless you knew where to look and what to look for. __Their quiet__ voices seemed to echo across the large crat__e-f__illed room._

_Tobias carefully studied the man in front of him. The man spoke with a very slight Russian accen__t;__ an untrained ear would not have heard it. He was armed, a gun holstered on his hip and one around his ankle as well. _

_Tobias was similarly armed, only in addition to the two guns he also carried a knife. This was in no way an ideal situation. He didn't trust the man in front him. The man…a boy really barely a day over nineteen…was almost too quick __to__ give him information. He had been trained from age fifteen to spy on English soil. He had not been trained as well as Tobias, however, and was quickly discovered. He was not the only spy that had been trained though and Tobias wanted more then some stupid low-ranking child. He wanted the entire operation brought down. _

"_You said this was important__,__" Tobias stated harshly, he kept his hands by his sides, for easy access to his weapons. He hoped this was something big – plans for a meeting perhaps. Then Tobias could plan an ambush operation, hand the whole thing over to someone else, and make it back home in time for his son's fourth birthday._

"_It is," the man sounded shakier than usual and he glanced around nervously._

_Tobias waited__,__ boring holes through the man using only his eyes._

"_No need for such intimidation,_ Mr. Snape_," the voice came from behind him and Tobias resisted the urge to spin around and see the newest guest. _

"_You've done vell, Grigory. Leave us." The older heavily accented voice from behind ordered._

_Tobias waited until Grigory was out the door before reaching out and locking it from the inside. If the man behind him had wanted to kill him he would have do so already._

_Tobias then turned around to see his new_ acquaintance. _The man was at least twice Tobias's age, a graying fifty and a muscular build. _

"_So ve meet again, Tobias Snape__. You've been a bother to me vor var to long."__ The man's accent was thick, yet oily._

"_I told them you couldn't be trusted, Kirill. So what brings you here?"_

_The man chuckled__,__ a smile on his lips showing a missing bottom tooth. "You must end your operation. Dis is part ov a much larger…_deal_."_

"_Bigger then Russian spies on English shores?" Tobias said evenly. _

"_Yes, and you know I can not tell you anything more."_

"_I need more proo__f than__ your word."_

"_I vought you might say as much." Kirill reached slowly into his front pocket, his other hand in the air, showing he was not going for a weapon. _

_Tobias watched carefully, ready to pounce at any moment as Kirill pulled out a small picture._

_Tobias glanced briefly at the photo as it was turned towards him and swore his heart stopped. He took special care to show no emotion as the picture of his son was turned away from him once more._

"_Dis is your boy, yes? You must ve very proud." Kirill asked brightly as though this was a typical conversation. _

_Tobias didn't answer, knowing none was necessary. No one was supposed to know about Severus and Eileen. It was secret so carefully guarded that Tobias doubted his direct superiors knew._

"_He'll be turning vour soon, yes?" Kirill chuckled. "It vould be a shame if he didn't see his birthday present. After all__,__ if his existence vere to be discovered…"_

_Tobias's next action was automatic. He didn't hesitate, he hardly blinked. He didn't even aim, as he pulled his gun from its holster and made a small, round hole in between Kirill's blue eyes._

_Bending down he picked up the picture and shell casing off the floor, and left the warehouse._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow! It actually worked," Harry said in a whisper as he observed the new scenery around him.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Severus remarked dryly from beside him.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day the Dungeon Dwelling Greasy Bat of Hogwarts tells you to think happy thoughts." Harry looked up at his brother. "Forgive me for being a bit skeptical."

"Brat."

Severus made a playful swipe at the back of Harry's head, but Harry ducked, chuckling.

Indeed, Severus had told the boy to think of something pleasant before pushing through the wall. Happier thoughts required less effort on the mind's part, unless the subject was clinically depressed. A more 'opened' mind made it easier for Severus to control where they went when they stepped through the wall.

It took more effort than Severus had imagined and he was surprised he had pulled it off, but he had forcefully pried his way through the creatures 'boundaries' into his own mind. However, if he was correct, the pounding in his skull said they were not out of harm's way yet. Now they were stuck in his mind with some sort of creature trying to force its way in.

"Can you answer me one question, Sev?" Harry asked his arms crossed and staring at his older brother.

Severus raised an eyebrow though he was sure he already knew the question.

"Why are we standing in front of the Taj Mahal?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Tobias stood, not daring to move. His muscles twitched from the effort to remain absolutely motionless, but he didn't notice. He was suddenly overcome with a need to see his children. To make sure they were okay. To hug them and ensure they were in one piece.

The same fear he had felt that day coursed through his veins once more.

Vaguely he heard a woman's voice calling his name. He prayed it was Eileen.

"Tobias, Tobias," Minerva's voice was urgent and she didn't understand what was so horrid about the memory to cause this reaction from Tobias.

"He was my first kill," Tobias said softly, more to himself then Minerva. "I didn't even think at the time, but…Kirill…I had never murdered a man face to face before. He…I didn't even…He had threatened my child, but…he wasn't even armed…I shot him in cold blood... I was twenty-three years old."

Cautiously, Minerva moved to stand in front of Tobias. Placing a hand on first his left shoulder she gave a brief squeeze before sliding it up his neck and eventually the side of his face before her pressed her fingers against the back of his head and pulled it towards her shoulder.

Tobias's head landed on her shoulder and his eyes closed, his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

She said nothing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yeah its been a while. Luckily school is out and everything is calming down so I can write more.

So, what do you think of Tobias and Minerva?


	14. Not Much Further

**Previously:** Tobias and Minerva are trapped in a labyrinth. Harry was kidnapped from Gryffindor tower by the same monster. Severus thinks he can save them. He finds Harry first then push their way into Severus's mind.

_It took more effort __than__ Severus had imagined and he was surprised he had pulled it off, but he had forcefully pried his way through the creatures '__boundaries__' into his own mind. However, if he was correct, the pounding in his skull said they were not out of __harm's__ way yet. Now they were stuck in his mind with some sort of creature trying to force its way in._

"_Can you answer me one question, Sev?" Harry asked his arms crossed and staring at his older brother._

_Severus raised an eyebrow though he was sure he already knew the question._

"_Why are we standing in front of the Taj Mahal?"_

**Not Much Further**

"Okay…so this isn't the Taj Mahal?" Harry's eyes closed and opened owlishly as he tried to understand Severus's logic.

"The mind is very…complex. The gardens around us are an out layer of defense. Unimportant memories and such; as we move towards the Black Taj Mahal behind this one we'll move deeper into my mind."

"Black Taj Mahal?"

Severus rolled his eyes and replied snappishly. "Its legend. Look it up in the library."

The potions master began moving away from the Taj Mahal down a small, hardly noticeable path.

Harry ignored his brother's biting tone and continued as he followed his brother deeper into the gardens, down the well-worn path that he swore hadn't been there a moment ago.

"And how is this going to help us get out of here?"

"We aren't trying to leave just yet."

The toe of Harry's shoe hit a small pebble that jumped ahead several feet and bounced before rolling to a stop.

"Why not?"

Severus glanced at his brother trying to decide how much to tell him. In truth, he didn't know much about what was going on. He was more or less 'winging it'. Fortunately, he had been right thus far.

"I believe we were in a type of labyrinth. In a way, we still are. The creature that has been attacking students and the house elves has been building this labyrinth from the memories of others. This is why no one remembers the attacks. I'm hoping that by accessing my memories regarding Minerva and Dad I can force our way to them then force us back to my mind."

"Wait…" Harry stopped suddenly his fingers catching the sleeve of his brother's shirt. "Dad's missing?"

Severus sighed; he'd forgotten that Harry didn't know their father was missing as well. In one fluid movement he disentangled Harry's hand from his sleeve and stepped closer him. Placing one hand on each shoulder, he spoke confidently to his brother. Much more confidently than he felt.

"Yes, Harry, not long after we locked all the students in there dorms. We will find him, though."

Harry nodded his head unable to contain his fear. It just wasn't fair. He'd just found his dad. He'd just gotten the most imperfectly perfect family.

He didn't think he could survive losing them.

With one last reassuring squeeze, Severus turned and began walking down the path once more.

SssssssssS

"I have a question for you Minerva," Tobias stated. They were once again leaning up against the bland wall staring at three other bland walls, praying that no more memories would appear.

"Hmm…" was her only reply. She was, not surprisingly, exhausted. After enduring such taxing memories, not only her's but Tobias's as well, it was to be expected. Granted, Tobias seemed to handle things better than she did. After his memory played out he had been distraught, but hadn't burst into tears and sobs as she had.

"I really want to know how you managed to fail transfiguration."

Minerva looked at him, her mouth hanging open slightly forming a small 'o'. Of all the things she had expected that certainly hadn't been one of them. Not that she minded. They needed a distraction.

"I didn't fail. I _almost_ failed."

Tobias shrugged. "Same difference. Barely passing, hardly means you've exceeded expectations."

Minerva huffed. "I discovered boys."

Tobias looked at her as his hands stopped twirling the knife he refused to relinquish before he burst out laughing.

"I don't find that so hard to believe." Tobias's hands resumed their movements.

Minerva smirked, pulling her legs around from beside her and crossing them in front of her. "I found that boys, in exchange for a few smiles and a bit of attention from a girl are willing to do all your homework. All I had to do was show up to class. It did not make passing tests easier, however."

Tobias snorted. "I was caned because of a girl like you once. I was all of fourteen years old and as naïve as could be. This pretty little thing, Jackie, had me wrapped around her finger. I would have done anything to get her to give me the time of day. When she figured this out, she took full advantage of it. One day she convinced me to let her cheat off my English test. When the teacher graded the tests and noticed the few but identical mistakes he was…displeased.

"I hope she was…punished as well," Minerva stated. While, for the most part, she was glad the practice was no longer in use at Hogwarts, she was not unfamiliar with the corporal punishment tradition in English and Scottish schools.

"She was, and she wouldn't speak to me again after that. I was more devastated by that than the fact I couldn't sit for a week."

SssssssssS

"You have some serious issues," Harry said as he stared around the 'room' in Severus's mind.

Severus smirked, standing beside his brother. "Haven't you read Jules Verne's _Journey to the Center of the Earth_?"

Harry looked up at his brother, mouth dangling open and eyes wide. They were currently standing in a forest of giant mushrooms.

"I spied for one of the world's greatest Occulmens. In such circumstances one quickly learns…unusual ways to protect one's thoughts. This is merely another level of defense." Severus said matter-of-factly while he scanned the area with his eyes.

"Brilliant!" whispered Harry awe-struck as he reached out a hand to touch the unblemished trunk of the nearest mushroom.

*SMACK*

"Oww!" Harry jerked his stinging hand back clutching it to his chest.

"What was that for?" asked Harry rubbing away the last of the sting from where Severus had smacked his hand away from the mushroom.

"Have you no self preservation at all? You are in unfamiliar territory with no understanding of how the mind works in general let alone this particular section of _my_ mind. You should not touch random things."

After reaching the black Taj Mahal the brothers had entered the famed building, but Harry was vastly unprepared for what he would see.

The small, almost invisible front doors opened into a large hallway with about ten doors. Severus, without hesitation, walked up to the third one on the left and swung the door open without a problem. Harry followed him inside and the door had vanished behind them.

"Now what?" Harry asked with a slight pout. His hand no longer stung, but his pride was still smarting from being treated like a small child about to touch a hot stove.

"Now, we look through some of my most recent memories of Dad. Hopefully, those will lead us to him."

Pointedly avoiding the giant mushrooms growing all around them, he followed Severus as he walked down a small path that Harry realized was appearing just before them and disappearing behind them.

SsssssssssS

"…it scared the-you-know-what out of me. Of course, as I stumble out of the kitchen, sporting a trunk, elephant ears, and purple fur _both_ my sons are standing there waiting. Harry collapsed to the floor he was laughing so hard and it was all Severus could do to keep from doing the same."

Minerva was having a hard time controlling her laughter as well as she imagined Tobias' reaction to the prank. She hid her smile behind her hand, but due to their close proximity, Tobias could feel her silent laughter.

"You can laugh out loud, I won't mind. I wouldn't have told you the story if I hadn't wanted someone to laugh at it with me. Hell, I was laughing about it thirty seconds after the potions wore off."

Lowering her hand but not looking Tobias in the eye in fear she was burst out laughing, Minerva replied smiling.

"Can you imagine what it would have been like if they had grown up together? You wouldn't have had a moment's peace."

"Peace and quite is over rated. Besides it probably…"

Tobias didn't get to finish his sentence as the room became instantly dark before erupting into blinding light once again.

SssssssssS

The appearing and disappearing path had led them to the edge of the mushroom forest and to the banks of a stream that looked remarkable like the stream that ran by their home on Spinners End.

Confidently, Severus walked over to the stream that was slowly weathering away the grassy shores. Kneeling down, he looked into the water as though watching something swimming just below the surface.

Harry followed behind his brother, wary of touching anything, but as he got closer to the water, it began to turn black and practically stopped moving, transforming into a dangerous tar pit in a matter of seconds.

Severus looked up at his brother noting the uneasy look on his face before offering him the most reassuring smile he could under the circumstances. The stream had a defense mechanism of its own, if someone or something other than Severus came to close the crystal clear waters would turn to tar.

Reaching over, Severus took Harry's right hand in his left, pulling Harry to the edge of the tar pit. The change was instant. The tar vanished and the stream was once again running at their feet. Looking down into the water Harry could glimpses of his father and brother as well as himself and their mother. It was like someone had dumped hundreds of photographs into the stream and the current was carrying them away.

"I think I know a good memory to start off with. If nothing else it'll give us something to laugh at." Severus said plunging his and Harry's hand into the cool water.

It was very similar to a pensive, Harry thought surveying the room around them. He couldn't help but smile as his own memory of the event he and Severus were watching returned.

_"I don't think this is going to work," said the Harry from the memory quietly, standing next to his brother and surveying their work._

_"Did you finish the chores that I told you to?" asked Severus._

_"Yes, but--"_

_"Then you can't get in trouble for not doing what you're supposed to, now can you?"_

_"It's not __that__ I'm worried about," said Harry nervously. "I'm more worried about what he's going to do to us after __this__," Harry gestured to their set up. After a minute of silence, Harry asked, "Where did you come up with this anyway?"_

_"Do you think the Weasley twins were the first pranksters ever to grace Hogwarts grounds? __I__ was just good enough that I rarely got caught."_

_"Wait till my friends hear about this. They'll never believe me!" Harry was grinning though he kept his voice low as though he might be overheard._

_Just then Tobias walked though the door carrying several bags of groceries. He had hardly said hello when his leg hit the string as he headed towards the kitchen. Suddenly, water came rushing down on him and the potion vials exploded at his feet. As the fumes cleared Tobias came stumbling out of the kitchen with elephant ears and matching trunk and purple fur._

_Harry fell to the floor, he was laughing so hard._

_Severus smiled "Something the matter?"_

_"SEVERUS!" bellowed Tobias, followed immediately by a snort from his trunk._

_"Yes?" was Severus calm reply, though a smile tugged at his lips._

_Before Tobias could say anything else, the effects of the potion fumes faded and he was back to his normal self, physically at least, and he was sending Severus a glare that would have made the Dark Lord fall to his knees and beg for mercy. That look was all Severus could take, and no longer able to hold it back, he started laughing along with his brother._

_Tobias glared for a second longer before h__e,__ to__o,__burst__ into a dee__p,__ bellowing laugh._

Just as the memory ended, the room around Severus and Harry burst into a blinding light.

SssssssssS

Yes, it's short. Yes, it's been a while. I have no excuse. I nearly gave up on this completely. Hopefully, I still have some readers (and reviewers) out there.


	15. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Severus blinked his eyes as they adjusted after being nearly blinded by the flash of light. The sight that greeted him, however, was not something he had ever thought he'd see.

His father was standing over him, a knife poised threateningly at his throat.

"Dad," Severus said, his voice nearly a croak. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Could this be an illusion? Or had the creature done something to his father?

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know, Sev," Tobias demanded. He prayed the figures in front of his were his sons, but he couldn't take chances.

Severus couldn't immediately see his fathers logic, but wasn't about to start questioning the man who held a knife at his throat.

"Rat's liver, dragon's blood, and daffodils are the three key ingredients to any form altering potion."

Tobias visibly relaxed and lowered the knife before he pulled Severus up from ground and into a hug. Tobias's arms wrapped around Severus's shoulders and a hand came to the back of his oldest son's head. After everything that Tobias had seen recently, holding his son close had never felt so good. He never wanted to release his boy again.

"Its okay, Dad," Severus whispered.

Severus had never seen his father react like this. Not that his dad had never hugged him, far from it, but he seemed to be clutching Severus to him like a lifeline. As if Severus would disappear if he let go. He tightened his arms around his father, unsure of what else to do.

Tobias pushed Severus back reluctantly. The hug hadn't lasted long, but he had another child to attended to as well. Harry was standing not to far from Severus with messy hair and a pale complexion looking more than a bit shell-shocked. Tobias's paternal instinct easily went into overload.

In a matter of seconds Tobias's arms encircled him crushing him to his chest. Trying without words to take away some of the hurt.

Harry had no idea how much he'd wanted a hug from his dad until he felt his face press against his fathers grimy, cotton shirt. He returned the hug with every ounce of strength he possessed, and he felt his dad's fingers begin to card through his hair. Suddenly, it didn't matter that they were lost or trapped or whatever -- at least his dad was there with him.

Severus approached Minerva cautiously where she appeared pale and shaken. Behind him, his father was talking calmingly to Harry.

"Minerva…" Severus began softly.

"Don't!" Minerva said sharply. Her eyes snapped to him, resembling a panic stricken animal whose first instinct is to claw anything that came too close.

Severus stopped immediately and looked cautiously at the witch, his deep obsidian eyes betraying his concern.

Minerva took a deep breath, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. Her voice was eerily calm when she spoke next.

"I just want to get out of here, Severus. You found us, so you must know how to get us out. Now."

Severus nodded his understanding, although he was curious and uneasy at what could possibly shake up two of the strongest people he knew.

"I doubt it will work, but we must try to break out of here the same way that Harry and I managed to break out of his mind."

"And how's that?" Tobias asked. He had released Harry from the hug but kept a protective arm around the boy's shoulders.

Severus allowed himself a lopsided smile. Mockingly, though slightly amused, he said, "Join hands and think happy thoughts."

SssssssssS

Surprisingly enough, Severus technique worked and they were once again inside his mind.

"I'm not sure I understand," Tobias said, staying close to Harry.

Severus sighed. "Whatever this thing is, it leaves a trail inside the minds of those it attacks. Apparently, it gains strength with every attack, so the first few assaults were relatively mild. Now, however, it is stronger. It managed to trap you, Minerva, and Harry inside your own minds and was feeding off your memories. By infiltrating its…labyrinth through one of the first students it attacked, I was able to find you and Harry."

"But now we're outside its…nest…its realm of influence?"

"Perhaps," Severus said while taking a seat on the familiar looking rock, by the stream that was an exact replica to the one flowing near their home on Spinner's End.

"What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked, her eyes focusing for the first time since they had entered Severus's mind. Severus rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, while his left arm hung limply at his side, and he slumped forward slightly.

"It would appear . . ." Severus's voice was heavy with exhaustion as he struggled to keep speaking. "It would appear that in penetrating this creature's lair…my mind is now linked with its. Even now, it is forcing its way in…and…rearranging things."

"Very good," a deep voice purred from all around them. "You are more challenging than the others. A worthy addition."

Harry's eyes widened and he moved closer to his father, who clutched the useless knife in his right hand. This time, the voice hadn't come from his head.

Severus grabbed the sides of his head with his hands, doubling over in obvious pain and nearly sliding off the rock.

"What are you?" Severus voice didn't come from his mouth, but echoed around them in the same manner as the creatures.

"I am the Wodahs." The voice sounded almost sad.

It was silent for a long moment.

"NO!" Severus's voice reverberated around them, forcing Tobias, Harry, and Minerva to cover their ears.

"You will not win," the voice replied calmly. "Your defenses will not hold forever."

The ground beneath their feet began to tremble and the calmly flowing stream turned into raging rapids just at Severus let out a scream and fell from the rock he was sitting on.

This seemed to bring Tobias to life and he rushed to his oldest son with Harry and Minerva not far behind. Just as they reached Severus, the ground shook violently enough to throw the small group into the rapids.

The calmly flowing stream had contained all of Severus's memories of his family. Both good and bad. Normally, when his mind wasn't being assaulted, he kept the good memories flowing gently at the top the bad underneath. Now, many of the bad memories had been forced violently to the top, causing the rapids.

And Severus, along with his father, brother, and another professor were being thrown into the menagerie.

SssssssssS

_Fifteen year old Severus was slouched back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, looking everywhere except at his father, who was currently standing in front him with a displeased look on his face._

"_How many times do we have to go though this, Severus, before you get it through your head not to play around with potions? You could have suffocated, you foolish boy!" Tobias was nearly yelling, but took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down before continuing._

"_It's one thing if you want to practice a few _safe _potions, but I've told you over and over -- no experimenting. It's not safe for you to experiment unless you are at Hogwarts."_

_Severus continued to act out the stereotypical role of a sulky teenage boy, without so much as acknowledging his father's presence. _

_Tobias visibly stiffened at the blatant disrespect from his own son._

"_Have it your way then," Tobias said in low but resolute voice._

_Moving away from his son and towards the kitchen, Tobias went to the door that led to the basement, which housed first Eileen's then Severus's potions lab._

_Nervous over what his father planned to do, Severus followed just in time to see his father lock the basement door with the key that stayed above the door frame._

"_What are you doing?" Severus shouted in dismay, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at locked door._

"_I warned you, Severus," Tobias said, turning away from the door and putting the key in his pocket. He closed the distance between himself and his son blocking his view of the basement door._

"_You can't do this!" Severus shouted at his father, finally making eye contact. "It's my lab!"_

_Tobias's eyes narrowed. "Do not raise your voice to me."_

_Severus was too angry to think rationally._

"_I'LL YELL IF I BLOODY WELL FEEL LIKE IT!" Severus screamed at his father._

_Tobias, who thought he had been rather patient with his son, grabbed the boy's arm roughly and dragged him to the sink. Picking up the bottle of liquid dish soap he released Severus's arm._

"_Open your mouth." Tobias commanded without preamble. Severus knew very well the price for swearing._

_The kitchen was silent as father and son stared at one another._

_Severus crossed his arms over his chest once more trying not to look as exposed and vulnerable as he felt, and looked down at the floor before whispering a reply._

"_Go to hell."_

_Tobias had had enough ten minutes ago. He had over extended his patience as much as possible. Very slowly, he placed the bottle of soap down on the counter. He was silent for quite some time in an attempt to calm down so as not to shake some sense into his son._

_Tobias's voice was deadly calm when he spoke. "Room. Now."_

_Severus's eyes narrowed and he seemed to have lost every bit of self preservation that he had._

"_I want the key to my lab."_

"_We will discuss this when we have _both _calmed down." Tobias had to stop his teeth from grinding together._

"_No!" Severus yelled again. "You can't take my lab from me!"_

_Tobias had a brief image of removing his belt and whipping his son. He pushed the thought aside before he could fully consider it. He wouldn't be his father. So he did the next thing that came to mind. Without so much as a warning he grabbed his son's ear and began moving towards the teenager's room, ignoring the protests and swearing._

_Once in the untidy room, Tobias pushed the boy down on the bed in an undignified heap then turned and left, slamming the door behind him._

_Severus was not willing to let things go that easily, however. Completely unaware as to how thin his father's control was at the moment, he angrily jumped from the bed and left the bedroom, heading straight for his father._

_Tobias was pacing the living room trying desperately to reign in his temper. Turning in time to see his son coming towards him, obviously eager to continue their fight, what little control Tobias had left went flying out the window. As soon as Severus was within arms distance, he grabbed the boy's arm and spun him around so Severus's backside was towards him._

_Tobias landed two hard smacks on his son's bottom._

_Severus was so shocked he didn't even protest. His father had only ever really spanked him once before: when he was eight years old and had tried to play with his father's gun. Now though, he was fifteen and way too old to be subject to this form of discipline. _

"_Room. Now," he ordered quietly but firmly. He was completely shaken over his loss of control._

_Severus's self-preservation (which had taken a brief vacation) finally returned and he went back to his room, more then a little shocked and subdued. _

_Tobias waited until he heard the door close to Severus's room before collapsing on the couch. He buried his head in his hands._

_He had lost control. _

_He was no better then his own father._

SssssssssS

Severus groaned in his father's arms. His hands still clutching the sides of his head trying to fight off the thing attacking his mind.

The small group had been thrown from the memory and where once again on the bank of the rapids. The ground continued to tremble around them and the current became more erratic.

Harry and Minerva knelt on either side of Tobias and over Severus equally unsure about what to do, although they were less shaken up from the memory then Tobias. He remembered that day clearly and the regret and shame he had felt at losing his temper. He remembered how a couple hours after he had hit Severus, he had gone to his son's room, confident that he had control over his emotions once more. He had found his son asleep on his bed…

A moan from Severus brought Tobias out of his memories. Prying his son's hands off his head he placed his own hands there and turned the tortured face toward his own. Severus's eyes were scrunched up in pain, sweat poured from his forehead, and his upper lip was beaded with it as well.

Tobias spoke shakily. "I'm sorry, Sev. You have no idea. Please believe me."

Through the pain, Severus managed to hear his father's voice and focused enough to open his eyes. What happened next he couldn't explain. Whether it was an effect of the mental assault or some form of accidental magic . . . he didn't know. As soon as Severus and his father made eye contact, they were pulled into his father's memories.

SssssssssS

Unlike the last time, Severus found that this wasn't painful. His head didn't pound any longer and standing next to him, his father seemed as equally confused as they watched the memory unfold.

_Tobias moved the desk chair beside his son's bed and watched the fifteen year old sleep for quite some time. Eventually, the mop of lanky black hair began to move and onyx eyes met his. Apprehension -- and possibly a bit of fear -- showed on Severus's face as he sat up on the side of his bed to face his father._

_The look tore at Tobias's heart and increased his guilt. Never did he want his son to be afraid of him._

"_I'm sorry," Severus whispered._

_Tobias nodded, "Me too. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."_

_Severus was looking at his father with shock written all over his young features. He had not been expecting an apology from his father. In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if his dad had decided to give him a real thrashing. He probably deserved it for his behavior._

_Tobias half smiled at his son's expression. "Your behavior was completely unacceptable, Severus, and we will discuss it further in a moment. But you are a child. I'm the adult and my behavior was just as atrocious. I'm more sorry then you will ever know."_

"_It's okay," Severus mumbled, unsure about what to do with his dad's apology._

"_No, Severus, it isn't '_okay',_" Tobias said seriously. "I can't undo what I did. Only promise you that I will never loose control like that again."_

_Severus was silent for a moment, having no idea how to respond._

"_Well, you can make it up to me by giving me my lab back," Severus said in all seriousness a moment later._

_Tobias laughed._

"_Good try, son," Tobias consoled when his laughter subsided patting the boy on the knee._

_Severus looked a bit disappointed and resigned._

As Severus and Tobias watched the rest of the memory play out, Severus realized he knew what he had to do to defeat this creature and could have kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. Before the memory could fade, he threw all his effort into another memory of his choosing.

SssssssssS

Tobias was once again on the shore of the stream, more confused then ever. But looking down at his son's face convinced him that whatever was going on, it was a good thing. Severus's face no longer wore an expression of intense pain.

And the ground was no longer shaking.

Even the rapids where beginning to calm.

Suddenly, without warning, their surroundings changed.

And it took Tobias a minute to realize they were in another memory.

SssssssssS

_They had recently begun settling into the castle. With an 'escort' consisting of Moody and Arthur Weasley, Tobias, Severus, and Harry had retrieved their things from Spinner's End. Now the family was sorting through their belongings. _

_They came across several interesting items as they worked, relating all sorts of stories and sharing memories with one another. Coming across an old photo album they sat on the floor to look from picture to picture, reminiscing. _

_Taking a break for lunch, the three Snapes sat around the table eating the sandwiches the house elves had prepared. Tobias had an old, but well cared for book in his hand._

"_Take a look at what I found, Sev," Tobias said, handing the book across the table to his oldest son. Severus took the book from his father while taking a sip of water. _Severus took the book from his father while sipping on a glass of water, and a glance at the cover caused a soft smile to come over his face.

"_You used to read this to me just about every night when I was a child," Severus said fondly. His eyes traced the faded lettering: "Tales of Beedle the Bard"_

_He handed the book to Harry next, who was trying to see what the big deal was._

"_I have to admit, Sev, I enjoyed them as much as you did. I had never heard of these fairy tales until your mother handed me that book one day when you where about a year old. She thought that reading to an infant would help put you to sleep."_

_Severus looked sharply up at his father. "She bought it for me?"_

_Severus couldn't remember his mother ever doing or buying anything for him. His father always purchased his birthday and Christmas presents._

_Tobias nodded, a pained expression flashing across his face briefly. "She even read to you once or twice as well. Though you were too young to remember it."_

_Harry had lost interest in the book for the moment and was glancing between his father and brother. He understood his brothers feelings towards their mother. Sev couldn't stand her,…but at the same time, she was their mother. Gently, Harry handed the book back to his brother._

_Severus seemed lost in thought as though desperately searching for a good memory of his mother. He seemed to come up empty handed._

"_May I keep this?" Severus asked softly, as though afraid of being denied._

_Tobias nodded, "Of course, Sev."_

_Severus stood up from the table the…_

"No!" Severus voice echoed around the memory and the minds of those watching it. This wasn't what he wanted. The Wodahs was twisting his memories.

The memory began to fade away only to be replaced by another.

SssssssssS

_Severus laughed as Harry's sputtering head emerged from the water._

_It was a warm enough day outside that Tobias, Severus, and Harry had decided to spend the day out by the lake. The students wouldn't be arriving for another two weeks and the Snape family wanted to enjoy one another's company as much as possible before school started._

_Of course, someone had to be the first to be thrown in the water. It was only fitting that that person be the youngest. _

_Harry quickly got over the shock of the cold water and glared at his brother on the shore, who had literally picked him up and thrown him into the water._

_Severus continued to laugh, oblivious to his father coming up behind him._

_Harry would never forget the shocked, if not horrified, look on his brother's face as Tobias gave him a bit of a shove while using his foot to trip him causing the Potion's Master in end up face first in the water._

SssssssssS

Severus smiled slightly as he opened his eyes. He was lying on the bank of the once again calmly flowing stream that contained all his family memories.

He's tactic had worked. He had pushed the creature back out of his mind. At least for now. He could already feel the Wodahs trying to launch another attack.

Focusing on the person calling his name he turned his face coming to meet his father's concerned eyes.

"Hi, dad." Severus said quietly, with a bit of amusement.

Tobias sighed in relief, a lopsided smile coming over his fatigued features.

"Hi, son."

"Did you defeat it? Is it gone?" Minerva asked, clearly agitated.

"Hardly." Severus said in his teaching voice, while allowing his father to help him up off the ground. "But I know how to do so."

* * *

**The next chapter is being beta'd now. I'll have it posted in a couple of days.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Its a What?

**It's a What?**

Tobias's head followed Severus's movements as he paced across the floor of the hospital waiting room. He'd take exactly five strides in one direction then turn and take exactly five strides in the opposite direction. Tobias would have bet good money that some part of his son's mind was counting the number off in both directions.

Damn OCD.

Though in all honesty, his son's outward anxiety mirrored his own inner unease. It had been several months since the fiasco with the Wodahs. How they survived intact, Tobias was still unsure. The whole process had landed himself, Minerva, and both his boys in the Hospital wing for a week.

Once Severus had discovered that using 'happy' memories allowed an individual to shatter the connection between the invaded and the Wodahs he had, using Legilimency, gone into each of their minds and replayed some of their happiest memories. It had been amusing to watch Severus's reactions to his own birth.

After severing the connections between them and the Wodahs, Severus 'pushed' them all out of his mind…and into the Sixth Year Ravenclaw Boys' Dormitory. More specifically, on top of Mr. Mallard, the sixth year Ravenclaw whose mind Severus had entered in search of his father and brother.

What happened after that was a bit of a blur. Tobias vaguely remembered hearing girlish screams and the sound of running before losing consciousness completely. When he came to, he was in the infirmary.

Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

She had been the only one who had even heard of a Wodahs. Apparently, they were the stuff legends were made of. The only mention of the creature was in a book on ancient wizarding myths and legends. When she had awakened in the hospital wing hours before the others, she had immediately headed for the Umbitches quarters.

No one knew exactly what a Wodahs was, but killing one was fairly easy. You simply destroyed the device used to summon it. Traditionally, that device (which had to be kept in a dark area) was a clearly marked urn. The spell Minerva had used to make Umbridge more…compliant had also caused her to forget a few things.

Without hesitation, McGonagall had thrown the urn to the floor, shattering it into a hundred pieces. She then cursed the pieces to ash.

Tobias intended to _never _get on her bad side.

After that…_adventure_, Hogwarts was rather boring -- until March rolled around and Serenity's due date passed.

Now, it was around ten in the morning on the seventh of April (three weeks after the baby was due) and finally, after putting up with an anxious, nervous wreck of a potions master soon-to-be father, they were in the waiting room of the maternity ward at the muggle hospital and Harry, needing something to do because his nervous chattering was causing Severus's anxiety to grow, had been sent to find a cuppa. Then again, having been waiting since four that morning it was surprising none of them had truly lost it yet.

Serenity didn't want Severus in the delivery room with her, but due to the stipulations in the contract that had been drawn up by the solicitor, she had no choice. In an attempt to make her more comfortable, however, Severus agreed to remain in the waiting room until the last possible moment when a nurse would summon him into the room. In Tobias's opinion, it was more than the bitch deserved. Not that he'd ever tell his son that.

"He still hasn't sat down?" Harry asked, carefully setting down the three cups of highly-caffeinated-horrid-tasting-hospital-tea on the small table situated between two of the waiting room chairs. The 'Great Caffeine Search' had done him some good by allowing him to exercise some of his anxiety off. He really didn't know why he was so nervous…he wasn't the one having a baby, but Severus's constant worry and near panic was sending him into hyper drive.

Before Tobias could reply, the door leading to the delivery rooms opened and a middle aged nursed peeked around the edge.

"Mr. Snape?"

For a moment, Tobias thought his older son would pass out as he stared at the woman, mouth agape.

"Yes," Severus finally managed to spit out, hurrying over to the door.

"Follow me, please," the nurse said with an amused, but understanding smile on her lips.

Severus didn't need to be told twice.

Tobias picked up one of the cups off the table and downed it in three gulps before picking up a second cup and turning his head to face Harry.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Tobias said with a proud smile.

Harry grinned back, picking up the last cup from the table. He was going to be an uncle!

SssssssssS

As Severus followed the nurse to Serenity's room, after washing up and putting on a ridiculous gown and mask, he couldn't help but wonder how his birth could be one of his fathers 'happy' memories. He'd never felt more anxious in his life. Not only that but he was nauseous with worry.

After a small eternity he was finally in the delivery room.

The words Serenity screamed at him the moment she saw him made _his _mouth tingle in anticipation of an unpleasant soapy encounter.

It didn't seem the moment, however, to point out that she hadn't been complaining during the act of conception.

SssssssssS

Half an hour after Severus left, Tobias was seriously considering pacing the waiting room. Before he could act on that desire, however, Severus burst into the room the surgical mask he was wearing hardly covering the huge grin on his face. Then, without even realizing it, the Snape men were standing at the window of the hospital nursery looking at the newest addition to the family. Harry's face was practically smashed up against the glass looking for all the world like a five year old gapping through the window of a toy store. Standing next to his father, with Severus beaming on Tobias's other side, Harry's awestruck expression was fixated on the small, delicate bundle in the nurses arms.

Deidra Samantha Snape was struggling against the young nurse holding her with every ounce of strength she possessed.

"She's certainly a fighter," commented Tobias with pride as he watched the nurse attempt to calm his granddaughter.

"For some reason I was expecting a boy," Harry said as he stared with awe at the red faced bundle with a head full of raven black hair. Tobias and Severus tore their eyes away from the window just long enough to raise an eyebrow at the fifteen year old standing beside his father. "What?" Harry asked defensively.

Both Severus and Tobias neglected to comment, refocusing on the now calm, but awake baby girl.

"Mr. Snape," said the nurse that had led Severus to the delivery room coming to stand in front of the window.

"Yes," Severus replied, tearing his eyes away from his brand new baby.

"Ms. Hood would like to speak to you," the nurse said gently.

In order to keep with the contract, the hospital staff had to be informed of the circumstances of the child's birth. Meaning, as soon as the child was delivered she was to be removed from Serenity's presence. Under no circumstances would Serenity be allowed to see the baby.

Severus nodded, the smile gone from his face and with another glace at his baby, he followed the nurse to Serenity's recovery room.

Once there the nurse left with a sympathetic smile and Severus hovered at the doorway.

"For God's sake, Severus, come in," Serenity said with a tired smile that didn't reach her eyes, which still had dark circles underneath. Severus crossed his arms over his chest while taking two steps into the room, still keeping his distance, and hesitantly met her eyes. He had no desire to be in the same room with the woman that had just given birth to the most beautiful baby in the world. A small pang of regret hit him. This was the mother of his child. A mother that wanted nothing to do with her own baby. Who, eight months ago, was more than ready to have an abortion and destroy the precious bundle down the hall. _His _precious bundle. His regret quickly evaporated as he searched her eyes for the same emotion, and came up empty

"Right…" Serenity said, drawing out the syllables, though her tone was devoid of emotion, as she tugged on a strand of brown hair. "Well, now that I know where I stand."

Severus remained silent.

"I want to see her."

Severus's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but aside from that he showed no outward emotion. A small part of him wanted to show her the baby. The same part that wished she would love her own child. The part that wished his own mother could love him.

"No."

For a woman asking to see the infant she had spent hours delivering her voice was remarkably steady. "Severus, listen, please…"

"No." Severus interrupted her. "We have an agreement. You signed away all your parental rights."

"That was before…I've changed."

Severus let out a shallow chuckle devoid of any humor. His arms were still crossed but his fingers dug into his flesh itching to throw something. He remained silent for a long moment in an attempt to bring his anger under control. He wanted to yell and scream at her. He wanted to tell her that she was an imbecile for choosing a bookstore over her child. He wanted her to know that it would be a cold day in hell before he allowed anyone to hurt his baby girl, including Deidra's own mother… But he didn't, because a piece of him couldn't help but care for her. "People like you don't change."

Severus turned and left the room without a second glance not feeling the least bit guilty as he ignored Serenity's shouts and angry pleas for him to return.

When he returned to his father and brother, the middle aged nurse was there with them, holding a pink bundle in her arms. Hearing his shoes click on the floor, she turned around with a kind smile accentuating the laugh lines around her mouth.

"Mr. Snape, are you ready to take your little girl home?"

Severus swallowed hard, still shaken from the encounter with Serenity, and took Deidra from the nurse as though she were made of porcelain.

At first, Severus thought it was magic. A…warmth traveled through him centering around his chest, where his daughter was nestled to his frame. Severus knew then without a doubt that he would do absolutely anything for her. His concerns about parenthood didn't disappear completely, but he realized his dad was right. As he held the delicate mass of flesh and cartilage that had helped create his entire world view seemed to change. He couldn't say how long he stood there holding his precious Deidra, studying everything about her, but eventually a hand on his shoulder distracted him.

"Mind if I hold my granddaughter now?" Tobias asked quietly, as though he knew what his son was thinking.

A voice in Severus's head cried for him not to release his baby and he instinctively drew her closer. He didn't want the warm feeling to go away. Despite the voice however Severus felt his head shaking, then he was carefully handing Deidra to his father. And even though she wasn't snuggled against him the warm feeling didn't leave.

"Hello, princess." Tobias cooed, even as Deidra fussed from being transferred. Unlike Severus's rather stiff and unaccustomed movements, Tobias held the baby with well practiced ease.

Severus hovered close to the baby barely able to restrain himself from taking her from his father.

Harry stood next to Severus, studying the newest addition to the family with longing. He wanted to hold his little niece, but was hesitant to ask. With the way Severus was hovering around their _father_, he'd probably flip out at the suggestion. He watched closely as Tobias easily transferred the baby back to Severus, ready to dive after her if either of them dropped her. He released a small sigh when Deidra was, once again, firmly in Severus's arms. Severus's eyes met his and his smile widened a bit more.

"Would you like to hold her, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. "I…yes…but…I don't know…"

Before Harry could assemble his thoughts into a coherent language Severus was standing directly in front of him gently pushing the baby into his arms. Deidra stretched her shoulders out a bit trying to find a comfortable position in her uncle's arms.

"Ummm…Hi!" was all Harry could think to say, he ignored the chuckles of his father and brother as he awkwardly held the small infant. He could hardly believe his brother was letting him hold her, he certainly hadn't been expecting Severus to suggest it, but for whatever reason Severus seemed to trust him. A year ago Harry wouldn't have believed that his potions professor could trust him. Or that he could trust his potions professor. Now he had a father and a brother that loved and cared for him. He wondered if his niece could ever understand how lucky she was.

Harry watched, fascinated as Deidra drifted off to sleep in his arms and promised that he'd do anything to protect her. And do everything possible to make sure she didn't miss her mom to much. Reluctantly, Harry handed her back to Severus, who cradled her against his chest.

"Hello," Severus said softly, "Ready to go home?"

The now-sleeping baby responded by breathing, her mouth open in a little circle.

Severus smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

* * *

**Hi! **

**What do you think of Deidra Samantha Snape? Where you expecting a boy or girl? What about Serenity?**

**Please, review and thanks for reading!**


	17. All Good Things

**All Good Things**

Harry ran to Severus's quarters after his last class, which just happened to be potions taught by Fred (the twins alternated classes). After too long a distance, in Harry's opinion, he skidded to halt in front of the portrait guarding the entrance and breathlessly gave the password. As the portrait swung open he tip-toed into Severus's living room, finding the Potions Master sound asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

Severus was laying there with one leg hanging over onto the floor and an arm covering his eyes. His shirt was laying crumpled on the coffee table, and next to the coffee table, within arms' reach from Severus, was a solid white bassinet (a gift from McGonagall). In the bassinet, Harry knew was the most beautiful baby in the world. Harry carefully removed his shoes and walked as though he were on eggshells towards the bassinet.

"Hello," he whispered softly, so as not to wake his brother or disturb the sleeping month-old infant. "Are you excited about having dinner in the Great Hall tonight?"

Severus had been having all his meals either in his quarters or with his father since he had become a father. Granted, he didn't stay in his rooms all the time, but he had been hesitant to take the newborn into a large room with so many noisy children.

Harry leaned over the bassinet and gently stroked the fine hair of the sleeping baby as he continued his one-sided conversation. "The whole school is really excited to see you. You've met all the teachers already, I think, and Fred and George. They'll be there tonight, so will Ron and Hermione. Do you remember them?"

Harry paused as though waiting for an answer and removed his hand from the baby's head.

"I do hope you're not expecting an answer."

Severus's deep voice startled Harry and he jumped back from the bassinet, causing it to shake. A high pitched scream erupted from the bassinet. Severus sighed and stood from the couch in order to pick up the red-faced infant.

Deidra quieted almost instantly as her head rested against Severus's bare chest. A small hand clutched at his chest hairs causing him to wince as he sat down, but he didn't try to detangle the tiny fingers. He spared his brother a small glare.

"I just got her to sleep."

Harry's cheeks turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You startled me."

Severus rolled his eyes while one hand gently rubbed Deidra's back. "Regardless, would you mind keeping an eye on her while I rest for a bit before getting ready for dinner?"

Harry's mouth dropped open a little in shock. His brother had never left him alone with the baby for more then five minutes before. "Wha…Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't look so surprised. You are her uncle. Consider this the first in a long line of babysitting duties. Or practice for when you and Miss Weasley produce your own monsters."

Harry's face turned scarlet as he attempted to stammer a rebuke.

SssssssssS

Harry was practically skipping as he walked through the corridors next to his brother and niece on way to dinner. Of course, the entire school already knew about the newest addition to the Snape family, but that didn't keep them from wanting to show her off. Even Severus wanted to see the reaction of the students to him and his daughter. He just hoped they didn't make too much noise or stare at him with food in their open mouths.

Tobias had never been prouder. The day after they brought the baby home, he went around the school telling _everyone_, including -- but not limited to -- the teachers, students, portraits, ghosts, and house elves. Had he had any, he would have handed out cigars to them as well. Severus had no doubt that there was a seat reserved for him next to Father, who would be more than willing to hold Deidra throughout the meal.

As they neared the main entrance to the Great Hall, Harry ran ahead a couple of paces to swing open the door for his brother. Taking a deep breath and shifting Deidra against his chest he stepped into the large crowded room. All noise immediately stopped. The silence made Severus a bit weary and he almost turned around and left. Placing a customary scowl on his face he made sure to glare at as many students as possible on his way to the teachers table. The still-grinning Harry walked beside him most of the way until they came to spot where his friends were sitting. Harry placed a hand on his arm and obligingly, Severus stopped as Harry ran his finger over the baby's hand a couple times and said bye.

As soon as Harry was seated and before Granger could jump up and start cooing over the infant, Severus continued the endless walk to the Head Table. His father was practically bouncing in excitement and Severus almost laughed at the image. He wondered what his father's military friends would do if they saw him now.

Hagrid was sitting at the end of the table and as soon as Severus approached, he stood up, easily towering over the potions master.

"Mind if I 'old 'er, Professor?"

Anyone else would have said 'hell, no' to the half giant who could have easily held the infant in one hand, but Severus knew Hagrid well. He often went with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to gather potion ingredients, and he had seen the man gather the most delicate of flowers and herbs with care. He had no doubt that Hagrid would show the same gentleness to his daughter.

With a slight nod, Severus gently handed Deidra over and glared at the student body in general when he heard a few gasps.

Hagrid brought the infant up to his chest where the infant grabbed on to his beard and pulled it towards her chest. "Oww…" Hagrid said, but smiled widely and chuckled, "She's got 'ome grip on 'er, Severus."

Severus could hardly contain the small grin that tugged on the comers of his mouth. "She likes doing that with chest hair too."

Hagrid laughed at that, but was careful not to disturb the baby to much. He had to bend so Severus could untangle Deidra's little fingers from his beard and retuned her to her father. Severus took the baby carefully and proceeded to the seat his father had reserved for him next to the Charms professor. As soon as he sat down, his father took the baby from him and began talking to Minerva, who was on Tobias's other side.

It didn't take long for the children to start talking again, but they seemed to be whispering to one another instead of practically shouting like they usually did. In fact on several occasions when someone would speak above a whisper someone else would hush them so as not to disturb the baby. The phenomenon did not go unnoticed by the faculty.

"Perhaps we should bring an infant to every meal from now on," Flitwick commented halfway through the meal. "It seems to be keeping the children quiet better than spiking the pumpkin juice."

It wasn't until dessert was served that Severus realized why he felt a bit odd. He'd gotten used eating with Deidra in his arms, and so he'd almost forgotten how to eat with two hands. His father was quite content holding Deidra for him, therefore, he should have been quite suspicious when his father suddenly handed the baby back to him before turning to finish a conversation with Minerva and eat a few bits of cheesecake.

It wasn't until Deidra's head was nestled in the crook of his arm and his hand supporting her bottom did he realized why his father had handed her back. Dropping his fork on his plate, he turned his head towards his father with a glare.

"Thanks, Dad," he said sarcastically.

Tobias barely turned his head, but Severus could still see the smile on his lips. "Not a problem, Son."

Severus rolled his eyes before excusing himself from the table so he could change Deidra's nappy.

SssssssssS

**Three Months Latter…**

"I think Deidra likes camping, Dad," Harry commented to his father as they sat on the shore of the lake not far from their home. They watched, smiling, as Severus held Deidra under her arms and slowly dipped her up to her small chest in the water then pull her out again, causing her to gurgle in delight.

Harry's birthday was only a few day's away and the only thing he had wanted was to go camping with his dad and brother again. Of course, they had to take Deidra with them.

Dumbledore and Flitwick had personally warded Tobias's home on Spinners End so that the Snapes could move back in when school let out. After talking about it with Tobias and Harry, Severus decided he would put aside house hunting for awhile live with them on Spinner's End. He still intended to find his own place, but with Voldemort after not only Harry's blood, but his as well, it seemed safer for the family to stay close together. Additionally, Severus had no problem admitting (at least to his father) that he needed all the help he could get to care for Deidra.

"This is the best birthday ever," Harry stated firmly.

Tobias turned his eyes towards his youngest son. "It isn't even your birthday yet."

Harry shrugged, his fingers pulling on several blades of grass. "I know, but the day after we get back is, and all my friends are coming over. So this is part of my birthday celebration."

Tobias raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry whispered sincerely, meeting his fathers gaze.

Tobias smiled and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "You're welcome, Son."

Deidra let out an excited squeal that brought Tobias and Harry's attention back to the two in the water. She had just discovered that if she kicked at the water, Daddy would get wet and make funny faces while spitting water from his mouth.

Tobias and Harry began laughing at the sputtering Severus who was holding the still-squealing Deidra.

Yes, Harry thought as he pushed himself up from the grass so he could rescue his brother from the infant, finding a slightly dysfunctional family was the best birthday gift ever. And he wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

There is one chapter left.

Thanks for reading!


	18. Brothers, Fathers, and Daughters Epi 1

**Brothers, Fathers, and Daughters**

"I'm coming," came the friendly reply from the other side of the perfectly painted white door with a shinning brass knocker.

The young women doing the knocking lowered her hand and took a deep breath. Her dark blue eyes, inherited from her grandfather, stared nervously at the door. She sucked on her lower lip held securely between her teeth and absentmindedly tucked a long strand of wavy black hair behind her ear. _Daddy will kill me if he finds out about me being here, _she couldn't help but think as she fidgeted while waiting for the door to open.

Eventually, the door did open to reveal a smiling older woman with grayish brown hair, ice blue eyes and a slightly large nose. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Serenity Hood?" the younger woman asked trying to keep her voice steady. Excitement coursed through her, but she forced herself not to bounce on the balls of her feet. She couldn't stop the anxious way her left hand played with the tips of her hair that fell to the middle of her back.

"Yes," Serenity's voice, lost some of its cheeriness and her smile faded a bite in confusion.

"My name is Deidra." She swallowed and took a deep breath, willing herself to continue with the greeting she had prepared as she rode the Knight Bus to her mother's home. "Deidra Samantha Snape… I'm your daughter."

Serenity stood frozen to the spot staring into the blue eyes of her daughter for the first time. Deidra could see the knuckles of Serenity's right hand turn white as she clutched the doorframe.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit?" Deidra began, then her eyes widened, "Oh…I forgot, I have a copy of my birth certificate, and a picture I.D. if you'd like more proof…" The girl who was not quite 16 rambled on, ruffling through her purse.

"Stop," Serenity ordered quietly. "Never," she continued harshly, but quiet and firm with anger oozing out of her voice. "Never again are you to step foot near this house. Or this town for that matter. I never want to see or hear of you again. _I have __**no **__daughter_."

A door slammed in Deidra's face, her mouth hanging open and the hand inside her purse clutched the copy of her birth certificate in a vice. She didn't know how long she stood there frozen before she began to tremble. She only wanted to talk for a moment or two, nothing more. Slowly, she collapsed to her knees in front of the door hardly noticing the tears sliding one after another down her pale cheeks.

She remained that way for several minutes before swallowing a sob and, still trembling, got to her feet, the denim of her jeans scrapping against the concrete as she stood. She walked away from the door, wrapping her arms around herself in a hug and rubbing her cheeks against her shoulders to wipe away the tears. She kept walking, not really seeing where she was going. When her unsteady legs couldn't carry her any further, she found a deserted bench not far from a park and sat down heavily. She didn't remember summoning the Knight Bus. Or telling the driver her destination. Or walking down the driveway to her Uncle's not-too-small but not-too-large house.

The only thing she did remember was her Aunt Ginny opening the door and hesitating, for only a moment out of surprise, before engulfing her into a hug as she sobbed.

An hour later, she was sitting on her Aunt and Uncle's couch, curled into her Uncle's side. Her hands nervously twisted the sleeves of her long sleeved, red shirt. Ginny was taking care of her youngest daughter who had been pushed off the porch by their youngest son.

Deidra sniffled and rubbed the back of her hand under her nose.

"So…you met your mom."

"She's _not _my mother," Deidra said angrily.

Harry sighed, "I should call Severus."

"He'll kill me," Deidra pouted, her fingers shifted to play with the edge of Harry's shirt.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I seriously doubt that."

Deidra sniffled. Harry gently rubbed her upper arm.

"I take it he doesn't know where you are."

"He thinks I'm at Ashley's." Deidra confessed squirming. "Her parents are out of town, and she helped me track…_Her _down… Daddy doesn't know her parents are out of town."

"I see." The uncle in Harry wanted to smile and congratulate her on an excellent plan. The father in him wanted to scold her. "Regardless, you can't tell me you don't want to talk to him."

Deidra shrugged and blinked away more tears. Her voice cracked when she spoke. "I do. But he'll be mad. And I've had a pretty sucky day already."

"Yeah. You're right, he's going to be…upset, but he's your father and he loves you."

"I know."

Harry had to chuckle at his niece's despairing tone. "I'll tell you what, I'll floo over first and explain to your dad what happened ."

Deidra hesitated, chewing on her lower lip, before whispering "Okay."

**SssssssssS**

It didn't take long for her Uncle to step back into his living room. Harry gently guided her from the couch to the fireplace so she could floo to Hogwarts. It hardly only took a second once she stepped through the flames before she stumbled into her father's private quarters. She turned a tear streaked face up to look at him.

He didn't give her a chance to move or speak, just pulled her to him in a hug and rested his cheek on top of her head while his arms engulfed her. She hugged him back with all her strength and at once began crying into his chest. She barely registered the words he spoke, while holding her.

"It's okay, baby…Hush… Daddy's here… I won't leave. Sshhh…I love you… No matter what, I'll always love you."

As many times as her Daddy had held her in the past, Deidra couldn't think of a time that having his strong arms around her had felt so good. Even after her sobs quieted and the tears stopped pouring from her eyes, he just held her and unlike other times, she felt no desire to pull away.

Eventually, she spoke in a small, delicate whisper. "Are you mad at me?"

Deidra could feel more than hear her father's sigh as he rubbed circle's on her back. "A bit." He answered honestly, moving his hand to run it over her head. "But we can talk about how disappointed I am that you lied to me later. Right now, I believe you could use a bit of a reprieve. Perhaps a nap?"

"Nu uh." Deidra was surprised by her own childish reply. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. It wasn't that a nap didn't exactly sound horrible, but she wanted to stay with her dad. And asking if he would lay down with her like he did when she was little was just too embarrassing.

Severus didn't say anything but Deidra could imagine her father's eyebrow raising.

"I just wanted to talk to her," she sniffled.

"I know," Severus said simply.

After a moment, Deidra felt her father's arms move and he placed a hand on each of her shoulders pushing her half a step back. She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeves, but her father kept his hands on her shoulders

"Come. Sit down," Severus commanded gently.

Deidra rubbed her eyes with her sleeve once more then crossed her arms in front of her as though giving herself a hug. Her father was already sitting at the end of the couch. His left arm rested on the arm while his right beckoned his daughter to sit.

Without hesitation, Deidra snuggled against her father's side. Her head nestled under his arm, against his chest as she inhaled the familiar scents of her dad. She kept one arm wrapped around her middle while the other found the hem of her dad's shirt.

"I take it she wasn't happy to see you," Severus asked knowingly.

"She said…" Deidra sniffled and chocked back a sob remembering the one and only time she had met her mother. "She said that she had no daughter…she wouldn't even talk to me."

Her father hugged her closer. "She doesn't know what she's missing." Severus spoke softly rubbing his hand smoothly against Deidra's upper arm. "She doesn't know what a wonderful person you are. She's never seen you smile…or heard you laugh…or held you when you cried…or changed your dirty nappies…"

Deidra chuckled a bit and waited for her father to continue. She wanted him to make her feel better. To chase away the monsters like he did when she was little. But she didn't think even her dad would be able to make this hurt go away.

"I don't know why she choose to…"

"…abandon me?" Deidra supplied at her father's hesitation, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Yes. But I do know what she's missing. And I pity her. Because she'll never know or understand unconditional love." Severus paused and turned so his left hand could stroke her tear-stained cheek. "And believe me, Deidra Samantha Snape, I do love you and I'll always be here for you… So will your Grandfather and Uncle Harry…We will never abandon you."

Deidra was silent. She already knew her dad and grandpa and uncle loved her. Being told that yet again didn't really make the fact that her mother hated her any less painful.

"Do you miss your mom?" Deidra asked quietly. She knew her grandmother was a touchy subject with her father. He never talked about her. Grandpa had told her some wonderful stories about when he and her grandmother were young and dating. Uncle Harry never really knew her, but had explained to her why her dad wouldn't talk about her.

"Not really." Deidra was surprised to hear regret in her father's voice. "Not anymore that is. Right after she left I thought it was my fault. That _I_ was the reason she left. That I made her angry somehow. But I still had your grandpa. He never left me. He made sure I knew that he loved me."

"We're still going camping with him right?" Deidra asked sitting up a bit so she could easily see her fathers eyes. She knew she was in a lot of trouble and her heart still ached from her mother's rejection, but taking away their annual camping trip was just plain cruel.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I suppose we can move on to your punishment now."

A pout came over Deidra's face and she could have kicked herself for giving her dad an opening.

Her dad smiled a little in amusement at her pout, but pulled her close once again. "Harry tells me you are well aware that you "screwed up" as he put it. Would you care to tell me what you did wrong?"

"You wouldn't let me see her!" Deidra exclaimed with wide eyes that once again threatened tears.

"I explained to you why," Severus responded calmly.

Deidra slouched back against the couch crossing her arms in a pout. She knew her dad was right. And his explanation for why she didn't have a mom was infinitely nicer than what her own mother's explanation would have been. He had made it sound as though her mother couldn't take care of her so had simply given her to her father. That she simply hadn't been ready to be a mother.

"I understand you wanted to meet your mom. I do. I know what its like to want to ask your mother why she abandoned you. To give you a hug and reassure you that it wasn't something you did. That it wasn't your fault. To hear her say that she loves you. But, my sweet little girl…sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. And there's nothing you can do to change it. Serenity decided a long time ago that she didn't want…the responsibility of being a mother. She isn't able to see you as a person. Because if she did, she would realize her mistake."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Deidra confessed to her father.

"Nothing I say will," Severus whispered in reply and Deidra looked up to see the honesty in her father's eyes. "Nothing I say will make the hurt go away. You just have to realize on your own…in your own time, that you don't need your mother in order to be loved."

"I'm sorry," Deidra whispered, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you about Ashley's parents. Or tried to find…my…mother. I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You're not in trouble for wanting to find your mother, child. Just for the way you went about it. Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?" Her dad asked his voice acquiring a harsh edge for the last though he kept its timbre even. "What if something had happened to you while you were wondering around a strange town? Who would have known? How long before Ashley would have gotten worried enough to tell someone?"

Deidra always hated it when all her asinine decisions were laid out in front of her. Things that had made perfect sense at the time suddenly seemed so stupid.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She repeated, hoping her sincerity was translucent enough.

"Hmmm…"

"I am, _really_."

"I think two weeks spent in your room, along with doing dishes everyday, and perhaps scrubbing the house from top to bottom should be sufficient to remind you not to lie to me. Don't you agree?"

"No." Deidra's pout grew as she glanced sideways at her father.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "To bad."

Deidra jerked her head towards fully him with wide eyes and mouth open in shock.

Severus chuckled and playfully lunged towards her capturing a bare foot that he began tickling mercilessly.

Deidra was surprised at the attack, but couldn't help laughing as her father's fingers expertly danced over her foot. It didn't make the heartache go away, but it did feel good to laugh.

* * *

Okay so I lied a little last chapter. There will be one more with Tobias, Severus, and Harry.

Many thank to my wonderful beta breanatalla.


	19. The End

This is the second part of the Epilouge. You might want to reread the last chapter to know what's going on in this one.

**Brothers, Fathers, Grandfathers, and Uncles**

Harry jumped up form the kitchen table where he had been reading the Daily Prophet when he heard his daughter's scream. Rushing outside he jumped down the three porch steps where his precious baby girl was sobbing holding her wrist to her chest.

"Lily, what happened?" Harry questioned while gathering his five year old to him.

"Al, pushed me." Lily said between tears.

Harry glanced up at his youngest son who was standing on the porch with a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face.

"Albus, go to your room now." Harry said in a no nonsense tone and stern look.

"But…"

"Now, Albus, we'll talk in a bit." Harry said again, while picking up his daughter.

Albus stomped into the house followed by his father and crying sister.

Harry sighed as he sat Lily down on top the kitchen table and pulled out his wand to heal her scraped knees. He was about to mend her twisted wrist when he heard a knock at the door. Hearing Ginny's exclamation of "Deidra!" drew his attention away from his no longer sobbing daughter.

"What's De doing here, Daddy?" Lily asked her wrist and scraps forgotten.

"I don't know baby. Let's go find out." Harry said as he picked up Lily and walked into the living room.

Ginny was still at the open door a crying Deidra engulfed in her arms.

"Mommy!" Lily pouted holding her arms out to her mother.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look at their daughter's jealous streak.

Deidra sniffled and pulled away from Ginny. "Uncle Harry."

Lily was transferred to her mother's arms who took the five year old upstairs animatedly telling her mother how Albus had shoved her off the porch.

Harry gently guided Deidra to the couch and took a seat pulling his crying niece to his chest.

**1 Hour Later…**

"SHE DID WHAT?"

Harry calmly took a sip of water as he watched his older brother jump up from the table and pace angrily across the room. It had hardly been a day since school let out for the summer, so Severus was finishing up a few last minute things at Hogwarts before returning to his small house, not far from Harry's, that he had purchased after Voldemort's defeat.

Deidra usually spent the days before her father returned home with her grandfather on Spinner's End or with Harry. This year she had wanted to stay with a friend for a couple of days first. Severus had thought it odd, but chalked it up to her being a teenager and allowed her to go.

After Harry calmed his niece he had flooed to Severus's quarters and filled him in on Deidra's _adventure_. Harry gave Severus a moment more to pace and grumble before speaking easily to his brother. "Sev, she just wanted to meet her mother. Obviously, the meeting didn't go well."

Snape snorted.

"No, shit," Severus mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"She knows she screwed up, Sev. But right now she doesn't need to be reminded of that." Harry paused and waited for Severus to sit back down at the table. "Right now, she needs to know someone loves her. She needs to know her daddy won't leave her."

Severus didn't move. He glared at the kitchen cabinet and Harry wondered if it was warded against bursting into flames.

"Do you remember that time when we were deaged? And our mother showed up?" Harry spoke the last question very quietly, but he knew his brother would hear him. "Do you remember wanting to run away?"

_"I'm running away," stated Severus in a quiet voice just above a whisper as he climbed up onto Harry's bed and sat cross legged, staring at Harry._

_"What!" Harry nearly shouted as he sat up straight in bed staring at his brother._

_"Shhh!" Severus went back to whispering urgently. "Be quite or dad will hear us!"_

_"You're not serious?" asked Harry in an unbelieving whisper._

_"Yes, I'm serious," Severus said, his black eyes wide. "She...I don't know...she acted like it wasn't a big deal or anything then the next thing we know we were left standing in a corner waiting for dad to get home and whatever punishment he would hand out. It doesn't make sense. She left, so why'd she come back if she doesn't love us?" _

_Severus's thoughts were jumbled and bouncing around his head and the more he tried to make sense of the whole situation the more it made his head hurt. Placing the palm of his hands on his temples he rubbed, trying to stop the all the thoughts and emotions clashing around. Concentrating, he forced all the thoughts away leaving his mind clear, but he still found himself confused about Eileen's actions._

_Harry just sat on the bed watching his brother. He didn't know what to say. "Dad loves us." Even to Harry, his voice sounded unsure, and startled, he realized he'd never had to reassure anyone of anything like that before. "Besides, you can't runaway now and leave me with all the chores we have to do thanks to your brilliant idea." Harry tried to joke, but the only acknowledgement he got from Severus was a forced half smile as the corners of his mouth lifted slightly._

_"I hate her, but...I don't know...for some reason...I want her to stay here. I want her to love me." Severus drew his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth staring at the wall behind Harry's head. "Daddy loves her... But she doesn't love us. So how can he love us if she doesn't?" a little voice in the back of Severus's head said that there was something wrong with his logic, but he was to upset to figure out what at the moment. _

_"It just isn't fair. He's my dad. My daddy." Severus's breaths became shorter and Harry was startled to realize his brother was fighting back tears. "He's our dad." Severus buried his head in his knees. "I want a Mum and Dad that love me. That's all. It's not fair. Everybody else has a family. Why can't I? Why can't my Mum love me?" Severus looked at his brother imploringly, pleading for answers, tears glistening in his large black eyes._

_"I don't know," Harry whispered; he didn't know what else to say._

_Severus focused his eyes back on the wall for a moment while taking several deep breaths. "I'm going to go pack some of my things. Do you want to come with me?" Severus looked back at his brother hopefully. He didn't want to runaway by himself after all._

_Before Harry could answer a voice was heard from the doorway._

_"Can I come?" asked the voice quietly, sadly even. Both boys turned to face Tobias who had been outside the door listening for quite some time, unknown to both boys. Walking further into the room Tobias stood beside the bed waiting for a reply._

_"No," Severus said forcefully with a pout, not meeting his father's eyes._

_Tobias crawled up onto Harry's bed with a groan and sat cross legged on the edge so he could see both his sons. _

_"Why do you want to runaway?" Tobias had heard Severus' reason already, but was curious as to what the boy would tell him._

_Severus shrugged, not wanting, or knowing how for that matter, to explain it to his dad._

_Tobias reached out with one hand and gently tucked his son's hair behind his ear. "Please tell me Sev, I can't make it better if you don't talk to me."_

_"You can't make it better!" snapped Severus. He quickly brushed away the few tears that had leaked out. "No matter what you do she won't love me. You might convince her to stay here, but she won't like it and she'll want nothing to do with us. I was good, daddy," Severus finally broke and couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why doesn't she want me?"_

_Tobias didn't move for a minute as he absorbed what Severus was saying. How had he been so blind? How could he not have seen the effect Eileen was having on his son? Sighing, he scooted closer to Severus before pulling the boy into his lap. His guilt at not seeing what was now plainly obvious grew when he felt two small arms wrap themselves around his neck and heard the sobs coming from his shoulder. "Shhh...its okay, Sev, its okay. I've got you. I love you."_

_"Don't leave me, please daddy, don't leave. I'll be good, I promise. Please..." Severus had buried his face in his dad's shoulder and was no longer holding back his tears._

_Tobias just held his boy tighter talking comfortingly, and trying to ease the boy's fears._

"How could I forget?" Severus replied softly.

"Well, right now, Sev, you daughter is the scared kid who wants to know why her mummy doesn't love her and she needs you to comfort her."

Severus remained silent and unmoving.

"I'll go and send her through the floo."

Severus didn't move, so Harry took that as permission to proceed. It wasn't until Harry was out of his quarters that Severus stood. He walked to the living room with a completely blank expression and stood in front of the hearth, but far enough back that Deidra didn't run into him when she came though.

SssssssssS

After a moment Severus stopped his attack on his daughter's defenseless foot. Standing from the couch, he pulled Deidra to his chest for another hug.

"Why don't you wash up a bit and change into your pajamas, you've had a long day and could use a nap. Meanwhile I'll floo call Miss Ashley to let her know where you are." _And scare her witless for letting my little girl meet her so-called-mother alone._

Deidra nodded against his chest. "Okay. But don't yell at her too much."

Severus sighed theatrically and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he nudged her towards the bathroom.

SssssssssS

**2 weeks latter**

"So, Sev, how's Deidra been since her encounter with the bitch." Harry said while watching his niece play with his children in the shallow part of the lake not far from his father's home on Spinner's end.

"Oww…" Harry exclaimed as his father's hand smacked against the back of his head.

"Language." Tobias said sitting next to his youngest son on the lake's shore. They had finished setting up camp about half an hour ago then taken the kids swimming.

"As well as to be expected." Severus answered from his brother's other side. "She's been a bit…clingy, but I think she'll be okay."

"She's a strong little girl, Sev. She'll figure things out." Tobias tried to comfort.

"That she is." Severus agreed.

"And lucky girl she is," Harry commented. "She has a great family to help her."

"That she does," Severus agreed. "A strong adoring grandfather…"

"A firm, but loving father…" Harry continued.

"And an overindulgent and fun uncle." Tobias finished. "Best damn family on the planet, I'd say."

The three men laughed while watching the youngest generation play in the lake. They'd come a long way over the years and still had a ways to go. They knew, however, that as long as stayed together and supported one another they could get through anything.

The End

* * *

That's all folks!

I apologize for the long wait.

Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me despite my horrible updateing skills.

What did you think of the ending?


End file.
